Stellar Core Empire
by Lord of Admirals
Summary: Why didn't no one tell me that creating an Inter-Dimensional Empire takes years to make. I had to experiment and develop advance technology that seems Un-obtainable. I had to spent many years teaching and raising children to help me rule. I had to spend years of my life in creating an Empire, and now I have to deal with the universe trying to destroy it. Let's get this over with.
1. The Ship

Lord of Admirals, reporting.

This is the main story I've been writing, thou it is going to be slow from what I'm seeing. This story has more along the lines of Nanoha elements to it with major crossover references and Major amount of my OCs.

Chapter 1

Every once in a while I would ask myself, "Should I have gone through that hiking trip or just stay at home and played videogames in depression… alone?"

And my answer would be;

"Yes, without a doubt, I would go on that hiking trip."

If I didn't I wouldn't have found this bitchin large ship that can travel to other galaxies, universes, even Dimensions, and holds much technical advanced data that can boost mankind's advancement a millennia, not that I would give in to the people or the governments since I don't trust either. And I wouldn't be the person I am today!

First of all, my name is Corona Aster, or just simply Caster since it is an abbreviation of my name. Caster is also my online name and other abbreviated ones that were already taken on some other websites. I look like a young adult with a body that I am quite proud of, standing 5'3" with a figure of B33/W23/H34 and weight of 98lbs, long maroon red hair that reaches my upper thighs if I leave it alone with long spiky bangs, and I have deep maroon eyes that aren't my original colour, something about my body being augmented that made my eyes turned red.

Secondly, I am a certified Engineer. Before I found myself in Fólkvangr, which is the ship I discovered, I specialized in Mechanical, Electrical, Telecommunications, Control, and Computer Engineering. I am what they would call a Genius. Right now, I can just simply call myself an Engineer, yet I'm still learning. I like to learn. I'm more of hands on kind of learner, which is hell for me since School is more of 'Here's a book, read chapters this and this, and we'll have a test by the end of the week,' which does not suit me. That would explain why I'm good at operating heavy equipment and able to learn flying helicopters and planes so easily, thou I had to struggle with the theory.

Thirdly, the ship I discovered is something that can be considered the Apple of Eden or the Lost Ark, technically true when I think about it.

Technically, I didn't discover the ship, it kind of found me. It found me a few weeks after the incident at work when my idiot of a co-worker caused an accident that he pinned on me, which my supervisor took for face value. I was fired on the spot. Days later I got called back when an investigation revealed who really caused the accident and I was offered my job back, but I declined since I didn't want to go back to a workplace that blames someone without any evidence. I was out of the job, living off my savings account that can last me for a couple years, so I spent the next couple of months watching anime, sci-fi movies, TV shows and playing games. It was more like a vacation to me that mellowed me out my depression for the loss of job… I like to work.

I was on my computer until I got an e-mail stating that I am a descendant of a King, which I instantly replied BS and went back to watching hardcore porn. I was then interrupted when another e-mail was sent with a blueprint of a spaceship called Fólkvangr. Now, I was really impressed with the imagination of the person who designed this leviathan of a ship, so I decided to humor this e-mailer. After much e-mails and arguments, I somehow ended up on a hiking trip to the north, thankfully it was summer. I was provided the funds to take such hiking trip by the gracious e-mailer, not once did I think of this suspicious, but it did leave me curious. I usually don't go hiking, but I keep myself in shape by doing morning jogs and going to a gym that teaches CQC. The person who teaches at the gym is someone who use to be a marine instructor and I am one of the regulars. So I was fit enough to take the hiking trip, thou I was still complaining during the trip.

So, I went on the hiking trip, which is a challenge that took all of my will to not turn back. At the end of my trip, I found a cave that looked like it came from a sci-fi flick and a pillar that didn't look manmade. That is when I was abducted. I was blinded by some light, I felt my stomach turn, I wanted to throw up so badly, and my head hurt so much that I blacked out from the odd sensations my body went threw. When I woke up I was greeted by the sight of a very lit office and I was sleeping on a very comfortable chair that is in front of a desk. Then I was greeted by a holographic projection of a woman who went by the name of Freyja, an Artificial Intelligence that maintains the ship Fólkvangr and my assistant that I 'Have' to call her Mother and let's leave it at that. I was then explained of my long lineage from someone by the name of Felicia Ragnhildr, who is a Sankt Kaiser that ruled the Belkan Empire, before she died and gave the crown to her little sister. As to why her sister and not her daughter Krisnacht, it is because of the war and her love for her daughter to keep her oblivious of the war. Because of the war Felicia sent her daughter away to live a peaceful life, who turns out is my ancestor that lived on a backwater planet called Earth.

I took this in surprisingly well. At first, I thought I would be freaking out of the thought of being abducted, but considering how desensitized I've become I was mildly annoyed of being abducted. As for Freyja, she began showing me around and began an orientation of Fólkvangr. A side note, I hate orientations.

Fólkvangr is a Planetoid Factory Colony Warship that has been traveling in the Dimensional Sea, a space between Dimensions. It is a Dreadnaught of a ship that the inside of the ship has city like structures and earth-like environments the size of a planet with a wonderful liveable atmospheric atmosphere. Fólkvangr is a ship with a pyramid structure as its center that is 13,500km from bow to stern, 9000km from port to starboard with 5000km as its apex and 3000km from underside apex to base, with the back holding three large propulsion systems along with smaller engines, with two large fins on the pyramid side that stretches far beyond the bow and stern of the pyramid, that also holds a living environment that isn't as large as the central pyramid, giving open space for the engine and the front of the pyramid for its main weapon, the fins are 7500km from port to starboard or from the Central pyramids corner to open space, 4650 km in height, and 22,000km from stern to bow with the pyramid structure being a bit in the back.

The thing about Fólkvangr is that the technology is vastly superior to anything I have ever known, seen, or heard of, whether in reality or fantasy. The problem is I can't access it all.

The way Fólkvangr works is that I must be ready to use such technology or know how to use it. It's like being given blueprints to a gun, but I don't have the tools or equipment to make it, or like being given a gun and told to go fire a few rounds not caring that I'm shooting in the middle of a busy street, I need to know how to properly use it without going too overboard. I have to understand what it is, how I'm going to make it, how to properly use it, and then I am given information of such technology. So I can't just grab a piece of technology and have Fólkvangr reverse-engineer it for my use. No, if I want to reverse-engineer it, I have to do it myself, while Fólkvangr will provide the necessary equipment and material for me to properly build it. Once I have the knowledge and enough experience to use such technology, Fólkvangr will provide me with techniques to how to use and make said technology with greater efficiency.

Considering that I know so much and I have an understanding of Earth Technology, I know enough that I took Fólkvangr's Throne. God that procedure was annoying and painful as hell. I was introduced into an augmentation procedure that changed my body into a living weapon, something about getting me ready to be the ruler of Fólkvangr:

First of all, my bone structure has become indestructible that I can survive an 18m drop and walk away like nothing had happened. Second, my muscles have been strengthened and flexed that I can do things that would normally tear my muscles apart. Third, my immune system has become strong enough that the deadly diseases from Earth are nothing more than a common cold to me. Fourth, my perception has greatly increased that I can now pick things up that can't be normally seen and I can now see clearly in the dark. Fifth, my heart has been augmented to allow adrenaline to safely run through my body without the risk of a stroke or heart failure, and I was given a second heart can safely pump blood throughout my body so I can run at speeds of 80km with no risks. Sixth, I was given two more stomachs that my main stomach can safely digest all sorts of food like raw meat while the other two acquire as much nutrients and carbohydrates as possible and store it away for prolongs time. Seventh, my body now has the ability to regenerate, this allows my body to slow bleeding, clot wounds, heal major organs, heal open wounds, and replenish lost blood, at a slow rate of course. And lastly, I've been implanted with a Quantum Relic, which is something that is beyond my comprehension at this moment, but I did notice that I can think and understand things more clearly that my already busy mind can pick up.

Thou I can do without the side-effects:

The first side-effect is that I have an animalistic mentality, thankfully it isn't noticeable, it is more like a pack mentality like an ape or a wolf. The second side-effect is a combination of the first one is that I can smell pheromones. The third side-effect is that I have no control of how long I sleep. I am fully awake majority of my time, so I don't sleep. As to when I go for sleep, I would sleep to pass the time, but I would end up sleeping for years instead of a few hours. I had Freyja to wake me up to rectify this problem. Despite the side-effects, I can live with this.

All this augmentations has brought my body to what it currently is and I will say that I quite enjoy having a body that many would kill to have, thou I can do without the rehabilitation and Freyja's annoying attitude about keeping my body in shape. I had to relearn how to use my body and I spent many months relearning hot to walk and to control my strength, it was a real bitch to not break my cups and forks. Once I relearned how to walk, I began the training that all Knights go through with Freyja as my instructor. I'm still not sure why Freyja said Knights.

I thought my training instructor back at Earth was brutal, but Freyja is such a slave driver. Freyja's training felt like what Spartans have gone through to become deadly warriors. Despite having a stronger and improved body to survive Freyja's training, her training still resulted with me lying on the floor in pain or with me getting my ass kicked by Holoprojected targets, not the human looking kind but more along the bulls eye kind, and that's humiliating. I spent another couple of months learning a fighting stance called the Kaiser Arts, which is something that I took in stride since I have some knowledge in hand to hand combat.

Once Freyja deemed me fit enough, which is a high standard I may add, Freyja began instructing me on learning everything of what Earth can provide. I'm a lazy person in heart, despite my desire to have a fit body, so I just downloaded all of Earth technical data into my brain, which I shouldn't have done considering I gained one major headache that lasted me a few years. Luckily I downloaded relevant data like blueprints, thesis's, theories, and information, so it was well worth the pain.

The first thing I did with that data was build a crude Nuclear Fusion Reactor, which is something that I was proud of since it doesn't produce any nuclear waste while keeping the loss of heat minimum. Despite it being Nuclear, It was clean energy. The one I made was considerably large and dangerous that I began fine-tuning it to make it run safely. Once I made it run safely without the worry of it melting down, I began to make it smaller, but have the same energy output. This was a hard task on its own, so I decided to make a myth real to make my task easier.

I created Red Mercury, which would normally make nuclear bombs easier, but I changed its use to produce Energy instead.

This greatly helped making my Nuclear Fusion Reactors to the point that I recreated a new Fusion Reactor that is safe, depending on its use, and clean without the fallout. Then I accidently created a new Fusion Reactor that kind of made Cold Fusion unnecessary, thou I made a Cold Fusion Reactor just for the hell of it when I was bored, and this Reactor scares me. Then again, anything that is a reactor scares me, I don't want to be blown up into smithereens.

It's called a Star Corona Reactor, which I named after myself.

With the use of Red Mercury and the use of special metals to make the body of the Reactor, a combination of Selenium and Technetium, I managed to create a Star Fusion Reactor that produces 40 times ten to the power of 26 Watts of Power, which is what the Sun produces… I was unbelievably scared of this Reactor. I was lucky enough that it didn't blow up in my face and incinerate my existence right down to the matter. A blast that size can easily destroy Fólkvangr, which probably explains why the reactor was smoothly made considering that Freyja is the one who helps me with my calculations and metal creations. Thou the Star Corona Reactor is small compared to what is powering the Fólkvangr, which I believe produces unlimited amount of energy.

After I calmed down enough to stand before the Reactor, I began figuring out how to use the Reactor's energy, without it blowing up in my face, thou I was reassured that the Reactor I made is the strongest and safest Reactor available to me, no matter what other Reactor I make. Besides Anti-Matter or Dark Matter Reactors is way beyond my current understandings, at the moment. I couldn't syphon energy from the Core of the Reactor, but I only manage to get the scraps, which is entirely based around Radiant Energy. The Energy on the Corona is more than enough to power Earth for 100 000 years alone, but at a slow pace.

Syphoning Energy from this Reactor wasn't the main problem, or so I like to believe, but mainly on how to syphon it. Getting Plasma, or Electromagnetic Energy proved difficult, so I just went with Radiant Energy, which helped me gather small amounts and help me understand Electromagnetic Energy a bit, but not enough to syphon energy from it. With a number of solar panels that can handle and absorb the Reactor's Heat, I turned the Reactor into a miniature planet with the Reactor as the Core, the layers of Panels as the Mantle, and with the Plating and Wiring as the Crust. I made a miniature planet if you will. With the easy part out of the way, then came the hard part.

The Calculations that is needed to handle the Star Corona Reactor needs to be calculated at an astounding rate. A Supercomputer couldn't handle the calculations, which was a pain in the ass to make and Freyja wouldn't let my use Fólkvangr's computer systems. So I spent a few years learning Quantum Mechanics and Computer Software and Hardware, something that I have some understanding from my Computer Engineering, which I used to create a Quantum Supercomputer.

The first Quantum Supercomputer I created took me 30 years to learn and create. The size of it's hardware would be a 5 story building that is about 2.5 acres in size. Even then it wasn't strong enough to handle the calculations to handle a Star Corona Reactor. So I began making it smaller, after Freyja provided me with techniques and procedures of making a smaller Quantum Supercomputer, and I managed to make it the size of a train car. Once I got it to that size I began making more of them and began linking them all up to handle the calculations. After connecting and linking up 254 Quantum Supercomputers, I succeeded in syphoning Radiant Energy from a Star Corona Reactor.

Once I learned how to get energy out of the Star Corona Reactor I began the long process of making it smaller, more energy efficient and life lasting. The process of making a Fusion Reactor small is a difficult task on its own, even with the use of Red Mercury, which I stopped calling it Red Mercury and just refer it as Corona, I enjoy attention and approval. I had to start from scratch and started with Nuclear Fusion Reactors. Once I knew all about Nuclear Fusion Reactors I moved on to Cold Fusion, thankfully I knew how to make one. After I made a Cold Fusion Reactor that is the size of a small car, I moved on to the Star Corona Reactor.

The original Star Corona Reactor is 18m in radius if I ignore the Quantum Supercomputers, and I managed to make one 3m in radius. I had to sacrifice the power output to make it that size, but it was enough for me to be happy with my survival. The Fusion Reactors can be small enough that it is the size of a 1L bottle, thou the energy output is small for personal use or for a small bomb if someone knows what they're doing.

As for the Quantum Supercomputers, I spent agonizing years to make it the size of a foot that has the power of 25 of the train size ones that I simply called Micro-Quantum Computers.

Because of my tampering in Reactors and Quantum Mechanics, Freyja happily told me I now unlocked 22.6% of Fólkvangr's Database.

When I entered Fólkvangr I had no access to the Database until I accepted who I am, learned enough of Earth's technology, took up the throne, and then I acquired access to Fólkvangr's Database. With the Database available to me I learned of easier methods of creating Earth Technology, which allowed me to make Fusion Reactors easily. Even with Earth's level of technology, I only had 1.4% access, which only provided ways to improve Earth Technology, but when I created the Star Corona Reactor I unlocked 12.9% and after the Micro-Quantum Computers I now have 22.6% access.

I then started the long process of reading what Fólkvangr is providing me.

Sublight Drives is something I thought I would never encounter, along with Faster-Than-Light Engines, Inertia Dampeners, Shield Technology, Cloaking Technology, and Dimensional Travel. I thought I had to Reverse-Engineer or figure out how to make them is when Fólkvangr will provide me with this level of technology, but then Freyja pointed out that Fólkvangr has to see that I'm capable enough to utilize this technology. Considering that I safely handled a Reactor that could have easily vaporized me into atoms, the technology I've been provided would be fine in my hands.

Now, if I didn't know better, I would say that I'm being prepared to go to another Dimension considering that Fólkvangr can't leave the Dimensional Sea at its current state.

So I did what I'm expected to do, I made a ship, which didn't meet Freyja's expectations since it would collapse in the Dimensional Sea. I tried many designs, which were ok to me, but Freyja didn't like the Engines, Shields, the Hull or anything that I add on the Design, thou she liked my tri-pronged shaped ships with the center larger than the outside prongs, much like a fork. From what Freyja keeps telling me, the Design of the ship is alright, the problem is the Shielding, the Hull, and the Weapons, which I haven't spent most of my time on, but considering I have blueprints of Earth Weapons than I am ok… at the moment.

Since I can't leave Fólkvangr, which I may add Freyja is adamant about me not being ready to leave, so I moved on to creating a society.

It can be really lonely when my only companion is a motherly AI who is very overprotective of me.

My specialization lies within Mechanical Engineering, so Medical and Bio-Engineering was a challenge for me to learn.

33 years, 10 months, and 21 days I spent learning what I can in the medical field and I successfully created a Genetically Enhanced Human, who just so happen to have a small portion of my DNA, which she might be considered my clone. I decided to call them GE-Humans, which is an abbreviated term for Genetically Enhanced Human since they were my first creation. They are a downgraded version of myself, which makes them smarter and stronger than a regular human, and are loyal to me considering I created them and gave them their abilities, despite how downgraded my gifts are from my own. The things about GE-Humans or any of my clones, I only managed to create females. Creating a male from a female is difficult, I only manage to make a woman seem masculine and that is as far as I got. Thou they do look dashingly handsome I say.

Anyways, Brynhildr Valkyria is my first that is born in Fólkvangr, followed by million more.

The society I created is a Monarchic rule with me as the ruler and I made sure that I am a fair ruler while making them intelligent and smart enough to think for themselves. I had to create an academy called the Star Core Academy or SCA for short that acts like a University and a Military Installation, since I wanted a defense force to protect everyone. I spend majority of my time in the SCA since I end up teaching Physics, Science, Math, Mechanics and any classes I can teach, and I spend some time learning Military Tactics while participating in firefights with the others.

I enjoy their presence in Fólkvangr, even Freyja since she spends her time teaching in the Academy, and can be considered a blessing and a curse. I am no longer alone which is the blessing, and the work load of paperwork signing patents for experiments and constructions while maintaining their safety is the curse. Looking after a large number of people, approximately 1,400,000 in Fólkvangr, it can be difficult when I have to look after them. Because of their large numbers in Fólkvangr, I had to assign a number of them to start a farming plant for food production, a few learning the medical field, a number of Engineers, Technicians and Electricians, a number of Maids that handle the cooking, cleaning and hidden security, and large number for security.

Brynhildr Valkyria is the Head of Security in Fólkvangr and she takes her job seriously. She trained a large number of personnel that can be considered a Militia that is devoted for my safety and to the people of Fólkvangr. I constantly had a security detail following me 24/7 and I had to plead to Brynhildr to get rid of the security detail, which she relented and just made the Militia train, do patrols, and maintain the peace in Fólkvangr.

The entire population of Fólkvangr to date is 1,425,523 and I am their Ruler.

With the populations helping me with my researches to help me unlock Fólkvangr we currently have unlocked 42.9% of the Database available.

Because of the extra minds and trained Engineers to help me out with my ship's development, I finally have my ship.

It's called the Matriarch of Creation, I didn't name it. I was outvoted and I have a soft spot for my people. It's very hard for me to deny them anything.

The Matriarch of Creation, or just simply the Creation for short, is a Matriarch-class ship that is a straight tri-pronged ship that are connected near the back and is 1450m long, 680m wide, and 250m high. It is equipped with 2 Star Corona Reactors with one devoted to the engines and the other with the shields, along with four Cold Fusion Reactors for backup energy. It has an experimental Dimensional Drive and FTL Drive, 5 Sublight Engines, 15 Maneuverable Engines, and multiple Inertia Dampeners to protect the crew from the G-force and speed the ship is going. The Hull is made of an experimental Alloy that was made in Zero Gravity and went through much refining, fusing, and deoxidizing techniques that takes months to make, but the end result is what makes this metal worth the wait. This ZG Alloy is dense enough to withstand 4500/8132 degree Celsius/Fahrenheit and can withstand repeated fire from a Coilgun and it is electrically non-conductive, which means it can't be detected by radar. The Mother of Creation's hull is 3.8 meters thick of this ZG Alloy. The ship is protected by an experimental Energy Shield that gives it extra protection, thou it has a downside of not allowing the Creation to fire once the shields are up. The weapons on the ship are 160x Missile Tubes with 80x on each side prong of the ship that fires assorted amount of missiles, 320x CIWS, 42x Dual Railguns, 18x Energy Cannons with majority of the weapons on each side prong of the ship, and an experimental Accelerator Coilgun at the center prong. It takes 2000 people to operate this ship and can hold a crew of 24,000. The Matriarch of Creation is an Assault Carrier Scientific Explorer Stealth Ship that has a Stealth Generator for infiltration and secrecy. If the ship is spotted, it can fly away or fend the attackers off.

I had this ship built to explore other dimensions mainly to acquire other forms of technology so I can unlock the Fólkvangr Database. Why I want to unlock Fólkvangr's Database is simply because I want to know what the big deal about Sankt Kaisers and Al-Hazard. Throughout my research and development, I came across references about Sankt Kaisers, which roughly means Saint Kings, and I want to know what they are. All I know is that Sankt Kaisers are the ultimate bio-weapon that the Belkan Empire had created, not Fólkvangr since it was created in Al-Hazard, wherever that is. This is why I had the Matriarch of Creation built, to discover new forms of technology for me to unlock the Database to figure out what those two are.

But there is one problem… I'm not the one who will going on such explorations.

Brynhildr is the one person I blame for not letting me going on such Dimension Runs, and she was backed up by Freyja. Both provided excellent points since my expertise lies in Engineering, not Exploration or Naval Flight, which Brynhildr has been training the Militia in. I could have gone as the Head Scientist or Engineer, but again I was denied of such things. Brynhildr was the one who commanded the Matriarch of Creation while I am the one who runs Fólkvangr.

I am a key figure to the growing Empire and I need to be kept safe. I started to feel like a prisoner, and I got angry.

As they left Fólkvangr and went to a random Galaxy, I remained and went into a Depression, which then turned into raging anger.

I dropped all my research and stopped teaching at the Academy, and just focused on venting my hate in training. I began running military programs that I created to vent my frustration, which made Brynhildr's Militia training seem tame compared to mine. I took a couple of GE-Humans under my wing and trained them alongside me as I took command of them.

The training I put them in can be considered monstrous, even Freyja put in her input for the training. It started out as simply improving their physical shape, from stamina, endurance, strength, and flexibility. Once that is done, they went through a series of training: Specialized Weapons, Ordinance Training, Stealth, Espionage, Assassination, Intelligence Gathering, Counter-Terrorism Operations, Personnel and Special Equipment Recovery/Capture, Unconventional Warfare. Each member took up a secondary field of expertise from ordinance specialty, electronics, mechanic, technician, pilot, communications, anything that they can fall back on, which can also be used on the battlefield. In essence, I created my own Special Forces called the Special Terrestrial Advance Resolute Service, or just simply STARS.

Once I was satisfied with our training I had us put up against Brynhildr's Militia in the War Games.

Brynhildr's Militia were decimated in minutes. My forces were like the Special Forces while the Militia were the grunts in the military, and my STARS were outnumbered 50 to 1.

With my STARS ready, I went back into research making starfighters, which Freyja approved of when I and 'My' Engineers came up with a starfighter. The Starfighter is like an Earth's jetfighter, only that it has a large Wing Attachment that is attached at the centerfold that points forward past the cockpit and back away from the engine like a spear tip. At its currently state it can only be used as flight training. Once that was made I had my forces trained to fly them and added a flight course in the Star Core Academy.

I didn't stop there. Once the Starfighter was made, which I called the Valkyrie-class, I moved up to making weapons, armors, ships and energy-based weapons.

The weapons are entirely Earth base until I changed up the design that has inbuilt Decipher which changes the ammo to the users specified usage, which changed the use since the ammo no longer requires gunpowder. The ammo can be considered a compressed energy bullet that is fired from an inbuilt Fusion Reactor, which can have explosive results. This is entirely heat and energy base that made my weapons deadlier than Earth's weaponry since it melts and go through metal, and of course it has hazardous results when a human gets struck by this weapon. Thou the Decipher is my main achievement on Energy-based Weaponry, which is deadly enough as it is, but when it goes through the Decipher it can change the projectile entirely. Piercing shots that goes through armor instead of impacting against it and melting it, Incendiary Shots that sets enemy on fire, Electric Shots that stuns or kills the enemy pending of the energy output and number of shots the enemy are hit, and Explosive Shots that are more like rocket launchers. The weapon is deadly enough without the Decipher, but now it can be versatile. This weapon is powerful and all, but the downside is that it overheats quickly and melts the metal, so I had to use ZG Alloy which keeps the weapons from melting, but I'm still having trouble with the overheating and the weight. I had to make vents for these weapons to cool down the weapon, which helps with maintaining them.

As for military wear and armor, I haven't gone too deep in uniforms or armor and just went with the military BDUs with Kevlar Armor, but I did create Optic Camouflage, which I had equipped to all of my Special Forces.

When it came to ships, I went back to the Matriarch of Creation and couldn't think of anything to scrap the design, but I did change it up a bit to act as a Warship that can carry 50x Valkyrie-class starfighters, have more cooling systems for weapon cool downs, an engine to enter atmosphere and leave, much more heavily armed, and given many maneuver attachments for evasive maneuvers and quick turns. As for the Valkyrie, they carry a total of 24 missiles from 4 attachments grouped into 6, and an experimental Dual Railguns attached at the underside of the fuselage with a CIWS at the sides of the cockpit. I can think of ways to improve the Valkyrie at this moment, but I can work with the fact that it can only act as a defensive fighter that protects the ship from other fighters.

With my Special Forces at its current strength I knew perfectly well that Special Forces won't win me a war alone, so I annexed the Militia and created a Military Army that is my main ground forces. I trained my soldiers like a trained my Stars, thou I had to tone it down since I handpicked my Stars. The training for soldiers is less rigorous than Stars, but still builds up their bodies and skill, and like the Stars, the Soldiers need a secondary career to fall back on. Once I completed the foundation for my Marines, I constructed another Matriarch-class warship called the Matriarch of Deception.

While the Deception was being built, I created another Special Forces group called Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, or ODST.

I created the ODST with the intent to be my stealth operators that will gather Intel behind enemy lines and in enemy territory. The ODST can be considered a downgrade version of the STARS, but with much more emphasis in Stealth, Recon, Unconventional Warfare, and Personnel and Special Equipment Recovery/Capture, Counter-Terrorism Operations, and Special Weapons Training. As for Orbital Drop, they have been training to drop into areas that can be deemed hot, from flying helicopters to Orbital Pod Drops. In short, they are the ones who drop into combat, clear landing zones, pinpoint orbital strikes, gather battle intelligence, and acquire sensitive information. The ODST still acquire more training, once the Deception is built for it to do Experimental Drops.

After the Deception was built, the Matriarch of Creation returned… 20 years later. In my need to vent I didn't notice how many years have passed.

When Brynhildr returned I thought I would have just punched her in the face, but I ended up waiting with open arms. It would seem my anger had vented enough over the 20 years that I no longer have the need to lash out at her, thou I did take some sort of satisfaction when she heard that I annexed her Militia into my Military Army.

Brynhildr came back nearly empty handed. It would seem that the Galaxy she entered was still in its infancy stage, but she did come back with the data of fine-tuning the ship, which is enough for me to fine-tune the Deception. With Brynhildr and the Creation's return, I had to introduce them to the new Military I had setup, Brynhildr instantly entered and became a high ranking member. After she went through the ranks, she created a Naval Force with her as the Commanding Officer. She sometimes pisses me off with how quickly she gets a high enough position when it takes others years to get to where they are.

After a bit more years of training and experimenting, I returned to where everything began.

"In this damn office," I muttered to myself as I sat in the chair that I woke up on while wearing a black business suit with slacks. "Freyja," I called and a holoprojection of the AI appeared on the desk before me.

"How can I be of assistance, your highness?" Freyja asked of me who looks like a fine businesswoman wearing a black skirted business suit with narrow rimmed glasses and hair tied in a bun. She also emits this motherly aura about her and when she spoke she speaks gently and sternly as one. She can also be freighting when she wants to be.

"What is the purpose of this… office?" I asked Freyja who motioned to the walls that began sliding away showing strong glass that reveals the Dimensional Sea around me, which looks like ordinary space with gleaming light that looks… frozen in space.

"This office is the main office where the Sankt Kaiser resides. Here as acting ruler, you will set Fólkvangr's course in the Sea of Dimensions to the nearest World you would like to send your ship. Currently, Fólkvangr is on an evasive course to avoid other civilizations that can travel in Dimension Space," Freyja explained to me as a holo-keyboard appeared on the desk with many holo-screens showing relevant data, along with by current database availability which is currently 45.6%. "Here you can sent out orders like assign troops, ships, research developments," another holoscreen appeared showing the list of researchers my people are conducting while showing their percentage completion, which I assume is approximation. "You can say that this 'Office' is where you can spend your time in thought and organize your growing Empire."

"I see," I thought as I looked over the commands that are before me. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be," I said to myself when I can't figure out which button did what.

"What is it you require, your highness?" Freyja asked me as I pointed out to how do I move Fólkvangr to where I want the ship to go. "I believe these are the commands," she motioned to a glowing red button that I took memory of and pressed it. After I pressed the key I felt a shiver go up my spine and into my head as more holoscreens appeared with key commands. "Some key commands utilize the Neural Link in the chair that scans your brain for high efficiency."

"That makes… sense?" I said as the screen shows complex courses with many red spots that soon learn are other ships in the Dimension Sea. "Are those other ships?" I pointed out with Freyja looking at the screens before shaking her head no.

"In a way, your highness, those are other ships that are in a lower level of dimensional plane," Freyja pointed out while I had this confused look upon me. "In other words, that area of space would be considered normal space in the Dimension Sea. Fólkvangr is traveling in a space that is in a higher level where time is moving differently. In our case, Fólkvangr is currently 1000 to 1 year, which means 1000 years in our plane is 1 year in the normal plane. The reason why they are red is because if Fólkvangr goes into the red zone then Fólkvangr will suffer considerable amount of damage that we'll be pulled down to their level of time."

I honestly have no idea what she meant, but I do know that Fólkvangr can't go into the red zone and I can only go to areas that are… wait a second. "What about the dimension that Brynhildr had gone to?" I asked Freyja who conjured up a holoprojection of a galaxy that was partially explored and looked at it oddly before she started analyzing it using Fólkvangr's inter-dimensional sensors.

"It would seem that its time flow is flowing normally. It would appear that going into a dimension in our time had pulled it along Fólkvangr's. In other words, it is in sync with Fólkvangr," Freyja reported who looked disturbed of this development.

"You don't say," I replied looked over the reports of Brynhildr's exploration and the recent scan of that galaxy.

The galaxy that Brynhildr had entered is young and little amount of intelligent life. There are a few starships flying about that uses Mass Base Weapons and small empires that are steadily growing into space faring, but I can see the use of this galaxy. I checked Brynhildr's report of a planet that is roughly 2.3x larger than Earth, a day is 32 hours, 2.5x heavier gravity, 15% further away from the star, and a full rotation around the star is 405 planet days. The planet itself is habitable that has a rich environment of fauna and resources with the planet roughly 63.5% water. The planet has three moons that are full of resources with one moon being a frozen moon, which would be a great amount of water resource. Being extra careful, Brynhildr sent scientists to do a survey of the planet and came back giving the go for this planet to be habitable with drinkable water and breathable air with little to no toxins.

"Say Freyja, what do think of building an Empire in this Galaxy?" I asked Freyja who looked over the flowing Galaxy and read the reports before giving it some thought.

"It's going to be rough, especially with that Empire that is currently at the Nuclear Tier stage," Freyja said while I groaned before bringing up some research list that is going on within Fólkvangr and came across the Time Dilation Research.

"This might work," I pointed out as I contact the research lab and a young woman with shoulder blade length brown hair, dull scarlet red eyes with black bags giving her a tired look, light skin, standing 5'4" with a lithe figure with C cups and wide hips that can be seen with her lap coat and slacks.

"Hmm, is someone calling? I'm a bit busy at the moment," replied the woman who is looking at the screen before she waved me off and cut communications.

"…"

"…"

"… Damn that woman," I cursed before recalling and got that damn woman's assistant.

"Yes, hello, how may I help you?" the assistant asked who look like a meek little librarian who is still a young looking teen.

"It's Corona," I replied earning a gasp from the assistant who began stuttering and apologizing, which just made me groan while shaking my head. "Listen, I just want to know is how the Time Dilation System Project coming along?" I asked before the assistant was shoved aside and that damn woman appeared before the screen looking bored as ever.

"The Project has just been completed ma'am. We just fixed some of the bugs in its system and just finished the trial runs," she replied while pulling out a cigarette and lit it up before taking a drag.

"Ah, ma'am, there's no smoking in the lab," the assistant said off screen before the woman sighed and flicked it away, which earned the sound of a woman crying with more sounds of crashing and falling that sounded expensive in the background.

"Anyways ma'am, what is it you want?" the scientist asked not really caring who she's talking to, but she knows that I'm someone in a high position.

"How much space does the Time Dilation Field Cover?" I asked the woman who gave me a bored look while thinking of an answer.

"Depending on the power source, area to cover, and system, why?" she asked me as I sent her the data on the planet.

"I want that planet covered," I told her as she looked it over.

"Let's see here… we can't put it on the ground, there's too much of interference for it to work and won't make a connection with the other systems… perhaps in space and on a satellite to form a better connection… 256 of them for this to work for a planet this size. The power source has to be large, a Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor will be enough, but depending for how long they'll be active… Cold Fusion Reactors will have to do. When do you want this done?" she finally asked.

"Depends, when do you think you'll have it completed?" I asked her who gave me shrug.

"If I use the Time Dilation in my lab I can have it done by next month, but as for transportation… neither the Creation nor Deception will be able to carry these satellites, even if they take them piece by piece," she answered while bringing out another cigarette while keeping it unlit, much to her assistant's relief.

"I'll have the Engineers draw out a ship design," I replied.

"No need, I already had one drawn up," she replied back making me inwardly curse at this woman.

Helena Louise, you have no idea of how much I despise you.

She is like me when it comes to intellect, only that she is better than me when it comes to Mechanics. It was her who created the Matriarch-class ships and it was her who drew up the Carrier ships that are called the Matron-class that is similar to the Matriarch. Unlike the Matriarch-class ships, the Matron's center folding is much larger which is where the troops, equipment, and supplies would be stored, but the side prongs have extra attachments to t each other to keep the ship intact. The Matrons has the same engines, power and systems, only now that it is 1560m long, 670m wide, and 430m high making them larger than the Matriarchs. The thing about the Matrons is that they can enter and exit a planet's atmosphere, which the Matriarch can't do before I created a Matriarch War-class ship. This is something that Helena has come up with and that just pisses me off. I hate being upstaged by someone else.

"I'll have the ship and satellites built within the month," Helena said while I begrudgedly nodded in acceptance.

"Get some sleep Helena, you look like you need it," I replied with a hint of worry. I may hate the woman, but I do care for her health.

"Mmh, I'll sleep when I'm dead," she said back before connection was cut off before I could reply back.

"… Hate you too, bitch."

**1 Month Later**

**Hangar B6**

I really shouldn't be surprised of Helena's work. The ship that didn't exist last month is now ready to fly and loaded up with a tenth of the satellites that she built. Despite the ship's size, the satellites she made are large, and I am not even sure if I can come up with such designs. I really shouldn't hate her for coming up with such designs, but at least I can be happy about the Star Corona Reactor.

"So, what do you need," I turned to my right to see Brynhildr wearing some grey fatigues with a white star emblem on her left shoulder.

Brynhildr Valkyria, a 6' lean woman with medium length black hair with D size breast and underneath those clothes are lean muscles and a figure that many GE-Humans strive to be, well the ones who have the warrior mindset, and maroon red eyes that is a trait amongst those born on Fólkvangr. I maybe a head shorter then Brynhildr, but when it comes to a fight I can sure as hell kick her ass now that I have adequate military training, thou I can sure use more of it.

"Do you need the Creation to protect it," Brynhildr asked in a carefree tone, which makes a lot of the soldiers ease up a bit in the woman's presence.

"No, that is what the Deception is for," I answered which got me a confused look from the woman. "The Deception will be protecting the Matron of Diligence while it deliver its cargo," I pulled out a datapad and handed it to her who looked it over. "Those are Dimensional and Galactic Coordinates. I want the Creation to infiltrate and gather any form of intelligence from medical treatment to scientific advancement or any form of information. Once you complete that I want you to find another suitable planet to colonize close to the designated coordinates. I'm sure the Creation's crew are up to date with their training and expertise, so this will test them, and you," I said to Brynhildr who gave me a smile before giving me a mock salute.

"I won't let you down," Brynhildr said before rushing to get the Creation's crew to head out for the mission.

"You do realize that galaxy will be in sync with the one we're going to, right?" Helena walked up to me with a lit cigarette and her assistant behind her.

"I figured as much, but the world I'm sending her to is war torn and highly advanced in medical and technical advancement such as cybernetics," I replied back before we began walking up to the Diligence.

"That's nice, to reverse-engineer some tech and improve upon them, but I do worry of what is out there in that Galaxy," Helena said offhandedly with a hint of worry. "The Galaxy Brynhildr first went into seems low in level of technology, but are great in numbers. Once the Time Dilation Satellites are in place I'll have to start construction on more Matriarch War-class ships while setting up defenses all over the planet… maybe I'll turn one of the moons into a Fortress Base."

"That would be best," I said in a rare occurrence of me agreeing with her. I may hate the woman, but I can use some of her advice and she has a good head on those shoulders of hers. "We'll worry about that Galaxy for later, but right now we'll have to worry about the one we're going into."

"Ah yes, the Galaxy where the Stellar Core Empire will begin its conquest," Helena said while I turned away to hide my face from her, I'm not blushing, I'm not! "It's no surprise really, if I was in your position I would have started my conquest sooner or later, but much later if I do say so," she said as we continued towards the Diligence and came across a ramp into the Matron-class ship. "Now, are you coming along or will someone else will be commanding the Deception?" Helena asked me while I shook my head.

"No. I have to stay behind and build a better Incubation System. Sarah Grenadier will be commanding the Deception," I answered Helena who nodded to me and looked over to the Deception before accepting of who is commanding the Deception. "I'm also having 10 Maiden-class ships to be built using the Time Dilation System."

"The Escort Ships?" Helena asked of the lightly armed starship that we had come up with.

"Yeah, they'll be ready by the time you return on your second run," I told Helena who accepted my answer as she entered the Diligence with a backhand wave while her assistant, Natalie Moon, bowed to me before following her boss. "She could have just said bye or something," I said before leaving the Hangar and headed back to Central.

**Central Fólkvangr – Main Incubation Chambers**

The Incubation Chambers, it is a lab that I had constructed when I created the GE-Humans. It first started with a single oval Incubation pod that turned into thousands that are growing First Generation GE-Humans. For Second Generation GE-Humans to born I created a procedure that two eggs can fuse to grow a fetus, which allows for two women to have a relation and start a family. The Second Generations have all the strengths of the First Generations and have a regular lifespan as the First Generation, until they come to the Incubation Chambers to have an Extended Lifespan. At this moment there are currently Four Generations of GE-Humans and no signs of defects, thou there are minor cases of oddities when it comes to personalities, like Helena. It is easy to recognize First Generations, they simply don't have a belly button since they were grown in an Incubation Pod.

"Your highness," I turned to see one of the head scientists who are in charge of the Incubation Chambers.

"Yuri, did you come up with a better system," I asked the head scientist who handed me a datapad showing me the results.

"We managed to reduce the time to grow a GE-Human from 22 years to 12 years," Yuri reported as she motioned deeper into the building and into a large room filled with Incubation pods filled with growing Humans. "We also have lowered the time needed in Extended Lifespan Procedure from 4 year to 2 years," Yuri reported as we walked through the chamber as a few GE-Humans are going through the ELP, short for Extended Lifespan Procedure.

"That's nice," I replied before heading to another chamber that is empty and ready. "How long till the other Chambers are finished in construction?" I asked motioning to the extra Incubation pods.

"Four months until they are complete and ready," Yuri answered me while I thought of using the Time Dilation to hasten the construction, but thought against it since it takes precious care handling the Incubation Pods, also the fact that the expert in Time Dilation is off ship. I turned to Yuri who looked a bit worried as she looked over her report. "I'm sorry to say that we are still having problems with the Augmentation Procedures. The procedure will still cause a great amount of pain to the individual and the success rate is now 18%."

"18% is better than 5% Yuri. We'll still have to hold off the Augmentations until we have better technology and medical procedures," I assured Yuri who sighed in relief before relaxing. "Is there anything else?" I asked the scientist who shook her head. "Then I'll be heading to the Academy," I said before parting with the scientist who bowed as we went our own ways.

The Star Core Academy is a large complex that can be considered a fortress of activity. From young children to adults are in the Academy going to learn or train. As I entered the Academy's Main building almost everyone cleared a path and bowed to me, which still makes me uneasy of being respected like this. I like attention, but not this kind of attention. Whenever I teach a class, after when I calmed down, the room I'm provided with is a large auditorium and the room is always packed. But I'm not here to teach anyone at this moment, I'm more interested in how my Special Forces are doing.

As I walked pass the bowing students and recruits, I entered a train that'll take me to another part of the Academy that is away from the main building. As to why there is another Academy in Fólkvangr is because the Academy I'm heading to is where the Military training happens like flying starfighters, operating weapon systems for a ship, regular infantry training, and such. I wouldn't say that my Special Forces is the greatest, but I do accept the fact that it can use some work, but I do need a working military force that'll act as my main force.

The train ride is long and boring, which is why I always bring reading material with me. It roughly takes 2 hours to get to one of the simulated environments in Central Fólkvangr. Central Fólkvangr is full of activity, but I'm not even using its full capacity, I roughly use 12.5% of what Central is providing. The Fins of Fólkvangr are the factories and production lines that build the weapons, materials, and starships. The Port side, which is the left, is not even in use. As for the Starboard side I'm only using 2% of the factories.

I haven't even fully used up Fólkvangr and I'm already building up my Empire, which is probably while I ordered for more Incubation Pods to be built.

A sudden chill brought my attention to the window and I couldn't help but sigh as I came across the Star Core Academy Training Grounds, which is currently training in cold climates. I'm not a huge fan of snow, but I tolerate it enough to not be bothered by it, more like annoyed. If there was one environment I despise, it would be dense humid forests and hot desert. I don't do so well in hot temperatures, but I like the beaches.

The train got closer to the Academy and the train entrance opened up as the train entered before closing, which is a way of keeping the cold air from entering the building. As the train entered the Academy I saw the overhead temperature readout and shuddered at the temperature outside; -48 degree Celsius/-54.4 degree Fahrenheit.

"This is a surprise," said a woman who's been waiting for me wearing the usual grey fatigues with a White Star on her shoulder, a height of 5'7" with a lean build, shoulder length brown hair, and crimson red eyes. This woman is a high ranking member of STARS. As to the White Star, it's an image of a black sun with a white star inside that is a small circle in the center with four arrow tips on the sides of the circle that is above below and side to side with four small rhombus diamond shapes between the four arrows and to finish it is a white background that would make it look good on a flag. I originally made this Star mainly for my STARS members, but I instead I made it as my growing Empire's main Emblem.

As to why a member of STARS is greeting me is because this woman before me is a recruiter and a trainer who searchers for candidates in the Core to be recruited into the STARS, thou she has very high expectations.

"Isn't it a bit too much?" I said as I pointed to the temperature of outside.

"Not really, it's usually colder outside. It's one of those days when it is that high, thou I can do without the recruits bitching and complaining about how cold it is outside. Damn its cold," the woman answered while shivering before we entered further into the Academy and entered the main hall where we sat down at one of the resting areas, which is packed considering there are many recruits warming up from the cold temperature. "So, your highness, what have you come for?" the woman asked loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear, which I cursed since I wanted to have this conversation in private.

"A planet is being Colonized," I said to the woman while gaining murmurs from all around me.

"Really, so soon," the woman said acting like she doesn't know what's happening while knowing full well that she knows what's going on.

"Yes, I'm having 10 Maiden-class ships being built and I need them assigned with operators with a full security detail," I ordered while the woman nodded and pulled out a datapad of the number of graduates.

"Maiden-class ships you say," she stated and looked over the list before nodding. "Yeah, I have enough graduates to operate 10 Maidens," she motioned to the group around who cheered at the thought of finally being put into service. "Is there anything else?" she asked while I held out a datapad for her to read, which got her to thoroughly look it over. "This is a tall demand, I don't think we can provide you with the numbers you need to raise an army of this size," she warned me as I couldn't help but grin.

"Oh you'll be able to produce the enough operators and soldiers in the given time, what may have taken you a decade to train a recruit to a well-rounded soldier will now be done with the Time Dilation System that just been recently completed," I motioned to the datapad that has rough explanation of the Time Dilation that has ratio of 1 to 180 with a cool down time of 5 days, which means that 1 day outside the TDS is 180 days inside. As to why the Time Dilation System requires a cool down time of 5 Days, it is because the system that runs it needs to be reset so it won't breakdown and go haywire from overuse. It is a safety measure.

What may have taken years to train well-rounded soldiers can now take about 20 weeks or 5 months to produce, to normal time that is.

"Hmm, yeah, this will greatly help with producing fully trained soldiers," the woman replied before nodding in agreement. "Alright, when will this Time crap be installed?" she asked with such aloofness that I just want to punch some sense back into her.

"It's still relatively new technology and the head scientist who is an expert with this technology is currently off ship at the moment, so it may or may not take a couple of months," I said while shrugging my shoulders not entirely sure how long Helena will take to place those satellites.

When I asked Helena of how long it'll take for her to place them, she replied back with 'who knows' before cutting off communications before I could reply back. I hate that woman so much.

"Alright, it just gives me more time to prepare the troops," the woman said as she stood up and gained a wicked grin that worried a lot of the women in the Main Hall. "Until then, I, Josephine Valentine, shall train the graduates into the ground until their hearts give out and their lungs burst!" she declared, much to the graduates' dismay.

"I look forward to it," I said before leaving the Main Hall and the cold ass environment. I may have not been outside, but I sure as hell can feel the damn cold.

**Fólkvangr Main Office**

Now that I think about it, I really am moving quite quickly with my goal of creating an Inter-Dimensional Empire that'll conquer everything. At this moment I'm creating the foundation of my Empire and growing a Military Force to properly protect it. As for the Technical discovery of the Time Dilation System, this System would help hasten development and production with my Empire.

The world where my Empire will begin is near the Core of the Galaxy and in the main cluster of stars. Brynhildr was lucky to exit the Dimensional Sea close the center of the galaxy otherwise it would have taken her years to get there if she exit the Dimensional Sea at the edge of the galaxy. I'm not an astronomer or an expert with stars and I do not know what happens in the center of the galaxy. The only thing I can think of is that the center of a galaxy is a bunch of continuous exploding stars, or something along the lines of a multitude of blackholes. So the planet where my Empire will begin will be fine… I hope.

I'm no fool; I know it takes years for the foundation of an Empire to grow and many more to create a steady system for the people to grow happily in. The society I created is based around Monarchical, and because of my DNA manipulation of making everyone born in Fólkvangr my daughters, practically anyone can be the leader. Then again, with the way I think and feel, which was passed down, only the strong and wise can be the Ruler. This does explain why Brynhildr had so much loyalty during the Matriarch of Creation's construction, it's because the others saw her as their leader and they saw her strength while I was in the back sitting on my ass doing nothing. Thou I rectified this problem when I started training myself while creating a proper military force that trumped over Brynhildr's Militia and when I defeated her in both arms and hand to hand combat. I don't have to worry about Helena since she is more of an intellectual type and she is only interested in science and technology, thou I may have to keep an eye on her.

This will only cause me more problems later on if this is how my Empire will run. If I get lazy in my rule or get too distracted in my research, I'll be dethroned. I'm not even sure if I can handle such an emotional encounter if such a thing happens to me. The Empire is going to be run by a Ruler that has the loyalty of the people, the strength and power to protect them, knowledge and wisdom to lead the people. So, I'm going to have to put aside the Engineer for now and be the leader I ought to be.

With that in mind, I'm going to have to figure out how to get stronger and experience with leading soon.

"Freyja," I called as I rested against the chair as the AI appeared on the desk waiting. "Do you have any advice with leading people?" I asked the AI who crossed her arms and started humming in thought.

"There is one method of acquiring more power that is suitable for a Ruler," Freyja said gaining my attention. "You can say that this will provide you with the means to acquire power to protect your people, knowledge to enhance your technological advancement, and open a large percentage of the Database," she explained before pointing to the side of the desk.

I followed where she is pointing and saw a drawler in the desk that I didn't see the first time. Opening the drawler and inside is a small box that looked like it can hold something the size of a watch. There weren't any other drawlers or any compartments in the desk, so I just took the box out and opened it.

"What is this?" I asked Freyja as I pulled out a pendent that has a deep violet orb that is the size of a marble attached to it.

Freyja smiled before her eyes widen when she saw me twirl the pendent around my finger back and forth. A habit when I have something small in my hands like when I have a pen or pencil in my hands that I play with by twirling it around my fingers. Freyja's face gained a worried expression as she tried to stop me from twirling the pendent before I just put it on the table, much to the AI's relief.

"Please don't twirl a highly advance piece of magical technology," Freyja said to me while I just looked at the AI oddly. "… What?"

"What do you mean… magical?" I asked hoping that this isn't some Sailor Moon crap, while Freyja sighed and motioned to my chest before I felt a sudden pull from inside me.

I gasped as I saw a bright violet array of crystals was pulled out of my body and I felt a sudden loss of energy.

"This here," she motioned to the glowing violet crystals, "is your Linker Core. An organ within the human body that produces Mana for the individual to produce Magic, but the technology of Earth couldn't detect such organ and had no knowledge of an organ in the human body," Freyja explained to me before I felt another sensation that I suddenly felt slow in the head and I watched as the red crystals formed into one jewel before Freyja pulled it out, leaving a glowing white aura in front of my chest. "And that is the original state of a Linker Core," she pointed to the white glowing aura before she motioned to the jewel that is floating before her. "This red jewel is known as a Quantum Relic, its main function is to help you process and increase your magical potential," she said before she sent it back into my Linker Core turning it into a complicated array of red crystals that went back into my body, which made me feel relief.

"This Quantum Relic, it's supposed to help me learn magic?" I asked Freyja who shook her head.

"No, but there is a way for you to learn how," she motioned to the marble on the table. "System Unlock, Command Code; Alpha Seven Nine Delta Omega Zero Two Five Nine Cypher Gamma Five Seven."

"**Acknowledged, locating suitable master," **the pendent said that sounded like a monotone female computer voice. The pendent glowed while giving off a soft humming sound in my hand and I felt something odd inside me. **"Linker Core found, establishing connection,"** the pendent glowed violet before I felt that sensation inside me grew. **"Connection confirmed. This device's name is Force Gungnir."**

"Force what?" I asked while holding up the pendent at eyelevel.

"**I am Force Gungnir, an intelligent type device for the use of magic. Current user is fully capable of utilizing magic with readings of A-rank potential."**

I just looked at the pendent-device and then over to Freyja who is giving me this hopeful look. I honestly have no idea of how I am going to rationalize this. Throughout my long years of life; I am a realist, someone who has to see to believe, and I am currently stumped of what I have just seen. Like how this all began, I had to see it for myself. Even when I was going through the orientation when Freyja was showing me around Fólkvangr I didn't believe until I saw it. Now, like last time, I'm going to have to give this another try of humoring them.

"Alright, think you can teach me… magic?" I begrudgedly asked, even saying that word left an odd aftertaste in my mouth.

"**Yes, my master."**

"Perfect!" Freyja exclaimed happily as she produced my schedule and cleared many slots that were replaced with training and considering that I now have access to Time Dilation my training is now my personal hell. "Now that we have that out of the way, it is time to restart and up your training regiment," Freyja said with a motherly sweet smile that scared the living hell out of me.

This is going to be a long training from hell.

To be continued

There we go, took me a while to put this up. My laptop's wireless connection doesn't work, is operating on its last legs which is slow as hell and I don't have the funds to buy a knew one. So I am left with going to the basement connecting manually and risk getting attacked by spiders to put this up, thou I have to fine tune the rest on my pad to escape the spiders.

Spiders is no laughing matter.

Anyways, this is going to be a weekly or a bi-weekly update, no promises. I still have to look for a job to earn money for a new laptop, so things will be slow.

Until then, ending report.

Loa


	2. The People

Lord of Admirals, reporting.

I had to think this through. The first few Chapters are going along the line of a prologue, considering how slowly I'm introducing the storyline, characters, and plot, if yeah can see it. Anyways, I thought I would put this in as a story setting, like the Prologue as 1 story and the next arc as another, or I could just put it all into one long story. Let me know if it'll seem easier if I do either way.

Anyways, on with the report.

Chapter 2

Magic, it is subject that I believe that didn't exist. Even now I still can't believe that it even exists. Hell, I'm still skeptical. The type of Magic that I learned in my training session from hell is that it is more along the lines of Scientific Technology, or Super Science, and not that Mysticism crap, or so I like to believe. It is something that I can figure out and learn considering that it goes along my understanding, thou I still have problems with grasping the concept.

Scientifically, I think I'm using Zero Point Energy, genetically refined in the human body that can be controlled into destructive force. This "Magic", or Mana if I want to be technical, that I have something in my body, an organ if I guess correctly, to manipulate Zero Point Energy called a Linker Core from what Freyja keeps telling. How my body can do that is currently beyond my understanding and I don't have any proof of my claims, thou Freyja isn't denying this since she too can use Zero Point Energy, which just proves my theory of Freyja not being an ordinary AI. My theory is simply that Freyja is not an AI, but an anomaly created through Zero Point Energy and other methods that makes her unique, of some kind. Considering I don't know much about Zero Point Energy, I'll just refer to it as Magic… for now.

Force Gungnir, an Intelligent Device that is a small dark violet orb that looks like a marble when it is in Standby Mode. In Device Mode it is a dark black chrome and dark red staff that is capped with a large dark violet orb that is suspended between two spear tips with two exhaust valves with a dark chrome cartridge on the underside of the staff. In Device mode it is more along the lines of a staff and acts more like a cannon when blasting spells, which I love. Of course when I activate Force Gungnir I end up wearing a Barrier Jacket that looks like a dress that is dark violet and maroon red with high heeled cross tied boots with some armored bits on my hips, shins, shoulders, chest and wrists, and with a dark violet bolero jacket. The Barrier Jacket protects me from magic and physical base attacks, at an extent.

That Barrier Jacket saved me from suffering a great amount of pain during my training with Magic.

I thought my physical training was brutal, but when it comes to learning Magic, I can say that I went through hell and survived, but I will never forget what I have been through.

The first thing I learned to do was learn how to fly… and to dodge. Once I learned how to fly, I had to learn how to properly fly by dodging a storm of magic bullets. Getting hit by Magic Bullets is painful that it scorches my Barrier Jacket and leaves a nasty burn if my Barrier Jacket fails me, which is enough motivation for me to dodge.

After Freyja was satisfied with me dodging thousands of Magic Bullets she had me learn Shooting Magic, which I like to refer as Beam Spamming since I can blast hundreds of Magic Bullets at once. Shooting Magic is simple to use considering the calculations I had to do to cast this spell is simple equations, but can be difficult when I try to manipulate the Spell to my liking. I can control the trajectory and power of the Spell, but every change I do with the Spell comes with more calculations that would normally be impossible for a normal human being and since I'm not normal, this is a piece of cake for me.

Once I got the hang of Shooting Magic, Freyja soon began moving me up to Bombardment Spells. This is when I began feeling like some kind of Devil that wields a Cannon as a weapon. The spells I casted could easily destroy a shielded Maiden-class ship and severely damage Matron-class ships. Bombardment Spells also goes along the line of Area-of-Effect considering most of my Bombardment Spells can destroy a city. Ragnarok and Genocide Breaker are scary spells that can do great amount of damage, thou Armageddon is right above the top 5 spells considering it can destroy multiple places at once.

With Medium and Long Rang Spells out of the way, I moved on to Melee Spells and learned that Force Gungnir has a third form called Genocider Shift, which compacts the spear tips together forming a spear around the violet orb. I spent many months learning how to wield a spear and combine Shooting Magic along with my melee attacks. In short, I started doing mock battles that left me bruised and injured, which were healed and bandaged up for me to continue on with my work or training. Once I got the hang of wielding Force Gungnir properly I began learning close combat-base Magic that just seemed dangerous, for the person who is receiving that is. One of my spells punched a hole through steel that is a meter thick, and more if I charged up the spell. I pretty much learned a lot in the Attack side of Magic that I became a round rounder combatant, but my defense is non-existent at the moment.

Since I don't want to rely on my Barrier Jacket I moved on to learning Barrier, Shield, and Field Magic. Barrier and Shield Magic are two different types of Magic, but have the same principle of protecting what's inside or behind, while Field Magic has multiple purposes such as shields, traps, gravity manipulation, and much more. I only learned Field Magic to create shields, barriers and traps. I am efficient enough with Defensive magic that I no longer have to dodge during Freyja's training sessions, which irks her greatly, thou I still humor her by reading some reports while dodging the barrage of Magic Bullets.

What could have taken me 5 years to get to an AAA-rank, it only took me a month in real time, Helena's Time Dilation System greatly helped me with my training, thou I kind of messed around with it to figure out how to make it work, which I later regretted when I was trapped in the field for a number of years. That stuff is difficult to create and I am a damn Engineer for crying out loud. It takes me 2 months to create a Star Corona Reactor and I still have no idea of how to properly adjust a Time Dilation System, and I used Helena's notes to adjust it. I don't want to admit it, but I think that Helena is simply better when it comes to Technology, thou I think she doesn't have any aptitude when it comes to the medical field, which I'm better at.

It's been precisely a month has passed in real time and I pretty much gave up figuring out how messing with Time could end up damaging the fabric of space. I'm no expert when it comes to Time and Space, but I do know that it has a limit and I am not willing to test those limits. So I just dropped the subject and moved on.

As with the subject of Magic, I have no idea how to handle it. I could bring the subject to the other Engineers, Scientists and Doctors, but I have no idea of how to break in this subject. They are all Realists like me, and I still have my doubts and still wondering if I've been drugged or that I'm currently having one messed up dream, but Freyja keeps telling me that everything is real. With great reluctance I held back my knowledge of Magic. It would be best if they discovered it themselves first before I break in the news. I could figure out how to detect Mana and Linker Cores, especially Linker Cores, but I currently have other matters to attend to.

"Geez, after discovering what Magic is and where it comes from I've been sent to hell and back," I muttered while heading towards Hangar B6.

"**It is necessary my Master. Now you have the power to ascertain your dominance in your growing Empire."**

I couldn't help but agree with Gungnir with that bit. I'm not really going to flaunt my powers like some kind of goddess or something. If I'm going to rule with a firm grasp I'm going to have to be fair and just… oh, who am I kidding? I'm going to wipe out everyone who opposes me and dare threaten my people.

"Gungnir, please speak telepathically when we're not alone," I ordered as I entered Hangar B6 that is full of activity.

"_**Yes, my Master,"**_ Gungnir replied in my mind while I nodded and entered the active Hangar.

Hangar B6 is full of activity with technicians and engineers making final adjustments and tunings to equipment and ships, mainly the Maiden-class ships.

The Maiden-class ships are small compared to the Matrons and Matriarchs. Like the Matrons, the Maiden is a tri-pronged shaped ship with, but has an added feature of having fins on the side prongs for manoeuvrability and atmosphere entrée and exit. The Maidens are 420m in length, 140m in height, and 200m in width, thou the pronged wings are an extra 50m in width. Since the Maidens are smaller they are equipped with 1 Star Corona Reactor with 2 emergency Cold Fusion Reactors, equipped with a Dimensional and FTL Drive, a Stealth Generator, 2 Sublight Engines and 7 Maneuverable Engines, 1.4m of ZG Alloy with Energy Shields, armed with 20x Missile Tubes, 10x CIWS, 4 Rail Cannons, 4 Duel Energy Cannons, and 1 Coilgun. The Maiden-class ships are more along the lines as Assault and Escort ships that are classified as a Frigate. They are heavily armed to protect the larger ships blind spots and guard their flanks.

When I thought about ships I thought about what is needed in a fleet, like carriers, destroyers, stealth ships, and such. All of my ships are equipped with a Stealth Generator that there is no need for Stealth Ships, thou I could conscript a faster moving ship while the main fleet acts like a distraction. The Matriarchs are multitasked Dreadnaught ships that can be equipped to the captain's requirements, the Matrons are more along the line of Assault Carriers, the Maidens are the Escorts and Assault Frigate Ships, and all my ships are so protected that they can act as defensive ships, thou I could use a ship that could protect a world more precisely and efficiently.

"_I guess I can have the engineers drawl one out,"_ I thought before the alarms came online and a Matriarch Ship entered the bay heavily damaged.

"**Emergency crew head to Bay 5, the Creation is heavily damaged. I repeat."**

"What the?" I muttered as I go closer to the Matriarch and can clearly see that a large portion of the ship is on fire with many large dents and missing metal, especially with the left side of the prong is missing. I couldn't tell what is happening inside, but base on the outside damage, they were hit pretty hard with something large.

"**Radiation Detected, Emergency Teams please grab Radiation Gels to remove Radiation and send in Fire Suppression Teams to put out the fires."**

"I wasn't expecting this," I turned to see Helena walking up to me and look upon the ship. "For a Matriarch-class ship to be this damaged, something large could have done this amount of damage," she analyzed base on her observation and I couldn't help but agree with her.

"A Nuke?" I asked Helena who nodded before her assistant came to her and handed her a datapad to look over.

"Based on the Radiation Level the Controller had stated, yeah, a Nuke, but considering a Nuke needs oxygen and the Creation can't enter an atmosphere, then it is unlikely," Helena answered as we watched the Emergency Teams started putting out the fire and cleaning up the radiation.

"**Radiation all cleared, Emergency Teams please enter the ship with caution."**

"When did you get back?" I asked her as we watched the Emergency Teams entered the ship and began carrying the crew out for medical attention.

"5 hours ago, it'll be another 5 for the Diligence to be loaded with the satellites," she answered back before reading the datapad. "While I'm here I've instructed my colleagues of how to build a Time Dilation System while I'm gone. I know you attempted one on your own, but please be careful when making them. One small error in the program will trap you in the field for many years, trust me, I know this," Helena warned me and I couldn't help but take this warning to heart. After all, I did end up being trapped for 20 years in the Time Dilation System. I almost starved to death that time. At least I learned my mistake of carrying the 4 this time, geez, it's always the small things that does the great amount of damage.

"Yeah, you're a bit late for the warning," I waved her off while looking tired and we both watched the ship in silence.

"So… how long were you trapped inside?" Helena asked me with me groaning remembering how hungry I was during those 20 years.

"20 years, you?" I asked in return.

"5 years… what was your mistake?"

"I forgot to carry the 4," she nodded knowing where I went wrong.

"I didn't consider energy compensation," Helena said with me smiling at the thought of her making a mistake. At least I know that we all mistakes somewhere in our lives, and Helena had suffered as I suffered.

"Ma'am" one of the emergency crew came up to us to report since me and Helena are the highest authority. "We have secured the ship and took everyone out of the ship, thou majority suffered major injury from organ failures, bone fractures, radiation poisoning, and 2nd to 3rd degree burns. There are a few fatalities and missing crewmembers, we are currently using the ship's registry to account for the crew," the emergency crewmember reported before heading back to her crew to attend to the wounded.

"That definitely sounds like nuclear weapon injuries," Helena stated as she entered the ship to check the ships databanks to know what happened while I stayed and looked for Brynhildr and found her attending one of her crew members despite her injuries.

"Brynhildr!" I came up to her to see her right eye covered in makeshift bandages and I couldn't help but hold my hand against the bandages. She is currently holding her sides, standing with a limp, sweating that is cold to the touch, and breathing heavily.

"I'll survive," she stated before collapsing against the wall and let out a tired sigh.

"What happened?" I asked as I joined her sitting on the floor while examining her for fatal injuries.

Brynhildr let out a tired laugh and smiled. "We kicked some alien ass is what happened," she said sounding quite proud of her battle. "After we successfully infiltrated a few cities called Poseidon, Heliopolis, and Olympus, and stole what we can. Once we completed that, we went to find a suitable planet. We found one that is suitable to be colonized, but we encountered an Alien Fleet on our way back," she said before she gained a faraway look as if she is remembering every detail of her encounter. "There ships were almost as large as ours, but our technology was superior then theirs that we held the advantage. Our weapons turned their ships into mincemeat and our defenses remained strong, but we were outnumbered 10,000 to 1. Despite the many ships we destroyed, they kept on coming until our ship's weapons overheated and our shields started giving out under the barrage of the alien's main weapon. Once our shields went down is when they unleashed everything they had upon us and their main weapons damaged my ship…" she said while looking over to her damaged ship that she grew attached to.

"A Particle Weapon, a weapon that turns Nuclear Explosion into a beam of energy," Helena answered who came back from the ship's databanks.

"The one we were experimenting with?" I asked with Helena who nodded.

"Yes, except these Alien's weapon is perfected to cause this amount of damage," she pointed to ship where this Particle weapon had caused. "Not even ZG Alloy could stand against that kind of firepower," Helena said before looking over to Brynhildr. "Please tell me you didn't get out of that fight with nothing," Brynhildr smiled before pointing to the hollow point of the ship to see a large piece of metal stuck between the main gun and the side of the ship. At closer examination, it didn't look like anything that neither I nor Helena had designed. It looked foreign, probably from the alien's ships.

"Will that suffice?" she asked with a smug look making me smile and Helena to sigh.

"Get your injuries treated soldier," Helena replied before walking away to check on that weapon.

"She could use some sleep," Brynhildr said and I couldn't help but agree with her.

"Come on," I said as I helped her to stand up and walk towards a stretcher. "She's not the only one who could use some sleep," I told Brynhildr who gave a small smile. "Just before you pass out, how many of the enemy ships have you taken out?" I asked her making her let out a laugh.

"I lost count, there were so many of them that I didn't bother to count," Brynhildr answered before she finally passed out and was taken to the medbay.

With Brynhildr and her crew being taken care of, I turned my attention to the Matriarch of Creation and cursed at the fact that the first ship I had constructed is severely damaged. ZG Alloy is difficult to make and hard to repair, but is worth it in the end. Then again, the Creation is missing one of its sections, metal plating severely warped, systems are currently in need of replacing if the shielding failed, and I'm not even sure of the reactors, but since nothing is exploding than at least I can have the reactors salvaged.

"You might as well scrap it," I turned to see a STARS member standing 5'7" with a lean build, medium length brown hair and dull red eyes.

"I was just thinking of that Sarah," I said as I looked over the ship before groaning. "I really don't want to scrap it."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to get rid of it, thou I wouldn't mind having it upgraded," Sarah said gaining my attention. "I talked to Brynhildr before she left on her mission and she said that she loved commanding her ship, but she felt restricted because of the unused research labs."

"I designed the Creation for my use," I told Grenadier who nodded knowing my intentions for the Matriarch-class ships.

"I know which is why I'm grateful that you made the Matriarch of Deception into a Warship. If Brynhildr had any say to any of this, she would want a Warship. The Creation is designed heavily into research and exploration, but lightly armed, she could do her infiltration and reconnaissance missions a lot easier if her ship was equipped with stealth fighters, heavily armed, limited research labs, more cooling systems, and greater maneuverability," Sarah told me of Brynhildr's desire to command a Warship and couldn't help but accept Brynhildr's request.

"Ma'am," a doctor walked over to me and handed me a medical report of the Creation's crewmember's injuries. "Everyone we acquired will survive, but the injuries they suffered will leave them in a medical tank for 2 months ma'am. I'm sorry to say this, but there are 153 confirmed KIA and 243 MIA," the doctor sadly reported before heading back to the medbay while Sarah gave a sad look of the loss lives before it is replaced with a harden look.

"2 months is a lot of time to build another Warship," Sarah suggested before leaving to her ship to get her crew ready.

"No subtlety," I said before heading to the ship's main Coilgun and saw Helena looking at a piece of metal that fell from the alien metal. "What did you discover?" I asked the tired scientist who is looking over a piece of metal with tired eyes.

"I shouldn't be touching this," Helena said motioning to the broken piece of metal with a gloved hand. "This metal is very conductive and radioactive," she said before handing the metal to her assistant who is holding a containment box and placed it inside. "Judging by that metal, the weapon is entirely made from a very radioactive metal."

"Nuclear?" I asked Helena who nodded before looking at the weapon.

"I wouldn't say that it's perfected, but more like crudely made," Helena stated as she took out a cigarette, lit it, and took a deep drag.

I really should have got rid of my cigarettes when I got to Fólkvangr, but I couldn't resist the temptation. Then Freyja took them away, how she took them is still a mystery to me, and then she provided me with an alternative that isn't chemically made, which is a lot better than the ones I had.

Helena sighed as she let out a breath and looked at the ship in general. "So, are we going to repair it or are we going to scrap it?"

"Scrap it," I stated with Helena nodding in agreement.

"So, an overhaul?" I nodded before we left the hangar and went to the main research labs.

**Research and Development District**

The Research and Development District is a large district that I spent half of my time from researching and experimenting. The district can be considered a city from homes for living areas, restaurants, buildings for offices, fields for testing equipment, and labs for experiments. All buildings are about 4 stories high and given a wide berth from each other because of each department specialize in different fields while the homes and other necessities are in one area. Some departments work concentrate in one area like computers, weapon research, ship designs, medical research, and such.

Me, Helena, and her assistant, are currently in Helena's personal building that has many engineers and researchers doing their job that Helena had left them with. Helena is a workaholic with a wild attention span that spends her time jumping research and research that interests her, which explains why she has many assistants.

"Ok, Brynhildr's mission was a success," Helena said as she went to her desk and began inputting all the data that Brynhildr had acquired into Fólkvangr's system for the other departments to have access to it. "The data she acquired are Weapon Designs, Mech Designs, Armor Designs, Gravity Generators, Communication Blueprints, Neural Link Development… her team have acquired so much," she said looking over the data and then she stopped at one bit of information that she soon projected a 3d shape of a ship. She soon began adding bits and pieces of the ships design that I didn't recognize and figured that it is the alien's ship.

"The Alien's ship design looks simple," I stated of the alien's narrow rectangular ship with the bridge in the front of the ship with the engines in the back and the weapons on the sides, front, top and bottom.

"Simple yes, but effective," Helena noted as she brought up the Creation's weapons, shielding, and defenses. "Their weapons are entirely mass based with CIWS, missiles, and Railguns," she said as she began listing the types of weaponry the Aliens have been using from most effective against the Creation's defenses to less effective.

"Mass based huh, but that Particle weapon is entirely energy base from nuclear energy," I noted as I watched Helena go through simulations of the Creation's weapons and how effective they are with the aliens. The only ones that were effective were the beam cannons, Railguns, and Coilgun since one direct hit would destroy their ships, the missiles took down a few ships after a few hits and the CIWS riddled a few until the alien ship's reactor goes critical.

"Indeed, take a look at this," Helena showed a video feed of the alien's ship main cannon glowing red until a beam of energy hit the Creation's shields and held true, that is until more of the alien ships started charging up their Particle weapon. The Creation's shield held on until the Star Corona Reactor started giving out after many direct hits, thou the Creation avoided most of the shots. When the shields gave out is when the alien ships started firing upon the Creation with all their weapons.

"To drain the Star Corona Reactor," I gasped at the thought of a weapon draining my reactor and cutting clean through the Creation's hull.

"It's to be expected, a Particle Weapon has the temperature of 200,000 degree Celsius when concentrated into a beam and getting repeated fire from it would drain the Reactor," Helena said in her monotone way and noting the fact that ZG Allow held on repeated fire from missiles, CIWS, and Railguns. The only thing that destroyed ZG Alloy was the Particle Weapon. "Brynhildr and her crew took down 1253 of the alien's ships. Judging by the ship's radar there are thousands more," she began looking over the data and looked at the alien ships more closely. "This is odd," Helena said as she looked over the scans that the Operation Officer have been scanning and gathering data.

"What is it?" I asked Helena who looked puzzled at the information that she's been given.

"I'm not even sure that Brynhildr had encountered aliens," I looked at Helena with a confused look before Helena brought up scan reports detailing the ship design, structure, engines, weapons, and ship systems.

"The fuck?" I then looked at the scans more closely and realized that the ships don't have shielding to protect them from scans, along with the fact that there are no life support systems in the ships. "There are no life signs in any of these ships."

"Indeed," Helena brought up more scan reports of small energy signatures that are in the ships and floating in space. "We are dealing with an artificial intelligence."

"That is not good," I replied knowing that fighting with droids, robots, whatever, will not end well. "What are we dealing with?" I asked Helena who brought up a projection of a droid that has hind-like legs, skeletal with wires showing, holding weapons that I recognize as heavy weaponry, standing 2m tall with a slim figure that suggests maneuverability, and a head that looks like a gas mask. "How bad is it?"

"We are dealing with titanium made droids that is lightly made to move fast, weapons are mass based with two heavy weapons on each arm, and this is just the mass produced mechs," Helena said before bringing up another droid that looks deadlier than the last. "21.3m tall, multiple missiles on right shoulder, a railgun mounted on its right shoulder, and a CIWS on both of its arms. These droids are design for heavy assaults and meant to withstand heavy fire, but they are slow in maneuverability and are large enough to be an easy target."

"… Seriously?!" I shouted at the size of the mech.

"Seriously."

"How many are there?!" I motioned to the mech as Helena looked at the scans.

"Based on the scans, there are 3 in each ship and judging of the fact that there are thousands of ships," Helena left the rest unsaid knowing I could figure out the numbers, which scared the hell out of me. Helena didn't show it, but the alertness in her eyes showed me how worried she is and I reacted the only way I know how.

I fainted.

**Sometime Later**

I woke up with groaned as I noticed my head hit Helena's desk while Helena watched until I just rested there are a few seconds to recover. Once I calmed down and regain some form of calmness, I went to the communication system and contacted the Deception with a goal in mind.

"Captain Grenadier here," Sarah appeared on the screen sitting on the captain seat.

"Grenadier, I have a mission for you," I said gaining Sarah and Helena's attention. "I want you to go to the Coordinates where the Creation was attacked, but I want you to monitor them and figure out their intention," I ordered much to Sarah's shock and Helena's confusion.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?! Why not just order me to go in guns blazing!?" Sarah shouted to me while disagreeing with me, but I shook my head, much to Sarah's disagreement.

"The Deception has the weaponry to destroy many ships, but against an entire armada, the Deception will share the Creation's fate," I said to Sarah in a serious tone, which shut Sarah up who looked like she just got scolded by a parent and is currently looking timid. "I want you to go under cloak, figure out how many ships there are, where they're going, and I want you to find their origin."

"Find their origin?" Helena said with a thoughtful look as she sat on her office chair. "Captain, I suggest you find the main computer hub or their communications systems in one of their ships. That way you can gather information to return," she instructed to Sarah who nodded.

"And once I gather such information?" Sarah asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Leave an impression," I said to her before a grin appeared on Sarah's lips.

"Noted," Sarah said before she cut communications and I was left with Helena who still has that thoughtful look with her cigarette completely forgotten in the side of her mouth.

"I have a lot of work ahead of me," Helena sighed as she grabbed her cigarette and flicked it into an ash tray.

"And Helena, I want you to build something that could take down that monstrosity," I pointed at that huge Mech in the projection.

"What would you like?" Helena asked in a rare occurrence of loyalty to me.

"A weapon, a ship, a fighter, hell I don't care if you make something the same size as that thing, but I want something to take it DOWN!" I shouted before calming down and looked at the head scientist. "I'm giving you back your Alpha Access to supplies and equipment," I ordered much to Helena's surprise.

Throughout the Research and Development District, every scientist, engineer and such are given a restricted amount of access to supplies. For students, they are given Epsilon Access, which is a limited amount of resources and a small lab in a Department for them to experiment, or if there is a group they would pool their resources for a big experiment. Then there is Delta Access, which is a small amount of resources and given a larger lab. Charon Access is the regular access that most scientist, engineers and such are given that is given a floor in a Department. Then Beta Access are given a large amount of supplies and equipment for them to do their research, and given a department to do such research, along with given assistants who just so happen to be students. Helena Louise was given a Beta Access since she tends to work overboard when she had an Alpha Access, which is why she was downgraded to get her some rest. The researchers who are given an Alpha Access have a Bio-Dome to do their own research.

The Bio-Domes are in a private area and cut off from the District itself. It is a private research area that has a large field to test their equipment, a large complex with enough space for labs, garage, sleeping quarters, contract maids who live and work in the complex, and the Bio-Dome has an active Time Dilution System to abuse. The Time Dilution System is something that Fólkvangr has already had and has already provided a way to make the TDS work longer and more efficient. Helena Louise once had an Alpha Access, but it was taken away for medical reasons. Her research could have continued, but a Head Scientist is needed for the Bio-Dome to be active and Helena is 1 out of 2 Head Scientist with the other being a Head Doctor.

"Alpha Access," Helena took out another cigarette and put it in her mouth without lighting it while humming. "Hmmm, what about the Satellites?" she asked me much to my surprise since I completely forgot about it.

"Can Natalie handle it?" I asked her who shrugged her shoulders, much to my ire.

"She was the one who's been installing them, I was busy making a better system," Helena offhandedly said as I just glared at her.

"Yeah, just get her to install them," I ordered before I left her office and department, leaving Helena to her work.

"**Preparing for war, Master?"** Gungnir floated out of my shirt and floated at eye level.

"You can say that," I said as I grasped the violet orb and a glowing triangle appeared below me that glowed violet. "Teleportation," I declared as Gungnir began calculating and taking the needed amount of mana within my Linker Core that the triangle glowed brightly.

"**Destination: Head Office."**

The glowing triangle below me glowed brightly until I felt a sudden churn in my stomach and then I am in the Head Office that only I have access to.

"You're 20 minutes late," oh, and Freyja, who just turned out to be an overbearing mother who only wants her children to develop to their full potential, not the kind that wants her children to achieve their broken dreams and petty life. "I'm going to have to move dinner to 1900 and cancel your meeting with Helena."

"You might as well cancel that one," I stopped Freyja who looked at me curiously. "She has much better things to do with her time now that she has her Alpha Access back."

"What?! Are you crazy!? The reason why I took away her Alpha Access is because she started showing symptoms of sleep deprivation and is showing unusual antics," Freyja produced a video feed of Helena taking off her clothes in an active lab not caring for her modesty and saying something along the lines of the lab getting too hot, which is true since the air conditioning in her lab broke down that day. "Once I got her off Alpha Access she started getting more sleep, despite her unusual sleeping areas," she produced more video feeds of Helena sleeping in places like on the toilet, on one of the lab tables, in a cannon's barrel, and other places that isn't meant for someone to sleep on or in.

Why is it that one of my best minds, which is currently debatable right now, has a few screws loose in the head?

That's the thing about Helena, the reason why her Alpha Access was taken away is for her to have nothing to do, which is impossible since she figures out what needs to be done and fixed. Helena's brain activity is currently 32.5% active, while mine is 24.7% active and the norm in Fólkvangr is 14.7% active. The human brain is a complex thing. The myth is that we only use 10% of the brain, which can be refuted by Neurologist, but is in fact true if you know what to look for. Think of the brain as a large library with multiple floors. Now, you can walk or go anywhere in the library, the multiple floors, the private rooms and offices, the vents, anywhere, and you can touch anything from the furniture to the rows of books. But there is one problem, you can go anywhere and touch everything, but you wouldn't understand what they are or how to read the books. It's like trying to read a locked book in the dark without the key to unlock it. If you don't know how to access the books or in fact read them, how the hell are you supposed to access the computers in the library?

In my case, because of my active brain, I have better perception, understanding, spatial awareness, faster processing, control over my body development and increase my bodies strengths. In Helena's case, she has greater perception and understanding, which means her eyes can pick up the faintest peck of dirt on clothes to the shade of colour in metal, her processing speed is greater than my own, her spatial awareness is greater than my own, and she is showing signs of telekinesis and telepathy. The problem with Helena is that her body can't keep up with her mind, which is why she is all weird, in some cases, and her body is slow to react to her fast mind.

That is one of the reasons why I'm still trying to figure out a better method for the Augmentation procedure. A GE-Human is 264%, or 2.64x, stronger than a normal human, with some cases of a few reaching 3.47x being the highest. As for me, I am 15.4x stronger and I'm still growing stronger from what I can tell. The Augmentation I went through was described as long and torturous that killing me would have been a mercy kill if I wasn't forced into a deep sleep, which would explain why I was unable to move my body when I woke up. From what Freyja had explained to me, a limiter has been placed into me that limit my body from destroying itself and I'm gradually getting used to it. I tried recreating that procedure, but it currently has a low 18% chance of success, and that is just a lesser version of my own.

"Well, Helena won't be sleeping anytime soon," I said to Freyja before bringing up the data Helena put in Fólkvangr's network. "There is a reason why Brynhildr's in the Hospital," I brought up a video feed of the medical wing where the Creation's crew is being attended.

Freyja grew a worried look and began processing everything that had anything to do with the encounter while I activated my console that projected many holographic screens. Then my eyes caught sight of my databank access, which is now 52.7%.

"When did that happened?" I asked myself before bringing up the databank latest access, which are the Time Dilation System and the Magnetic Field.

I know that Helena completed the Time Dilation System, but I have no idea who figured out Magnetic Fields. With my curiosity peeked, I began looking who ever figured out Magnetic Fields and came up with nothing from the large departments. Then I began systematically searched each researcher individually and came across the researcher who only has an Epsilon Access, which completely stumped me.

"Xi Krieg," I noted since it takes a creative mind to figure out Magnetic Fields with limited resources. With Magnetic Fields now available and ready to be tested, I think Helena could make the Particle Cannon much more stable than the one we're experimenting with, and she could use Magnetic Fields to make the Coilgun and Raigun stronger and efficient. This is just the top of my mind. I might as well visit Ms. Krieg later on.

"I understand why you gave back her Alpha Access," Freyja replied understanding my reasons with Helena. "But I don't have to like it," she said to me before bringing up the data that the Brynhildr has stolen. "I believe this would be helpful with your Augmentation project," she brought up what I was after.

"Bioroids, a genetically engineered human with suppressed emotions," I read and began reading the information and started figuring out how Bioroids are created. "I'm amazed that Brynhildr acquired this," I said with amazement as I began thinking ways of improving the Augmentation Procedure, the GE-Human creation, and making my own Bioroids.

"From what I have gathered, these Bioroids would be perfect peacekeepers and politicians," Freyja thought out while I looked over the data.

"They have to be when their emotions are suppressed," I said before figuring out how to integrate Bioroids into Fólkvangr. "I'm going to have to use my DNA as the base again," I said while Freyja nodded in agreement. "Instead of Bioroids I'm going to call them Neo-Humans instead, Bioroids just sound too robotic to me."

"Noted, now, how emotionally detached you want them to be?" Freyja asked me while I motioned with a not much motion. "Moderate, wouldn't want them to get too trigger happy or get angry for doing their job, and I wouldn't want them to be emotionless machines and not understand the concept of joy and love. Now, what about combat capabilities?" she asked me if I want Neo-Humans to be genetically combat efficient.

"High, I want them to keep Fólkvangr or any city internally safe."

"And you would want them to have high intelligence," I nodded while Freyja began registering what I want with Neo-Humans.

"Might as well, I don't want some lazy peacekeeper who doesn't know the laws they have to uphold," I said while I brought up the GE-Human design and began the long process of making the procedure of making them stronger and grow up faster.

After many hours of technological integration, I manage to push a GE-Human's strength from 2.64x to 3.25x, along with growing a GE-Human from 12 years to 10 years, and made improvements with the Extended Lifespan Procedure from 2 years to 18 months while upgrading them to 3.25x stronger. As for the Neo-Humans, who are produced differently, to grow 1 it'll take 13 years and are by far genetically superior, but are currently 1.5x stronger than a regular human. This is just the top of my head and in theory, but if I give Yuri this data she could improve upon this and make it happen. I'm still going to need to work with Neo-Humans much more and I know of a dimension that I can get to with such work, but at the moment I don't want to have another galaxy to look after. With my Empire so young, I don't have the numbers to create an army or a true society. I might as well produce normal humans to increase my populations…

"God, I'm an idiot," I muttered as I slammed my head on the desk.

"Please don't do that," Freyja said with a hint of a warning and I groaned as I leaned back against my chair.

"What is the problem I'm currently facing, Freyja?" I asked the AI who gave me a weird look.

"Besides the army of robots in the second galaxy, it's the population," Freyja brought up the Fólkvangr's percent usage, which is currently 7.7% in use.

"Yes, producing GE-Humans is a long task or raising them and training them, and I'm not going into the later generations since they're currently growing up with families. The Neo-Humans will also help with the population, but let's face it they are going to take longer for them to be integrated into Fólkvangr," I told Freyja who followed where I'm going with this.

"And your point is?" she asked and I couldn't help but smirk.

"What if I just produced normal humans," I suggested, much to the AI's shock.

"Normal Humans, they would have a hard time integrating into Fólkvangr," Freyja said and I nodded while bringing up the planet that is going to be colonized.

"I already have an idea of the system that my Empire is going to be run and it is fairly easy of programming humans of the mentally that I have in mind," I said gaining Freyja's attention. "First, I'm going to introduce an Echelon-system. The Maidens, the Matrons, and the Matriarch are going to be the main three. Now, the Maidens are going to be the civilians who will be taking care of the farming, building, and such, which will secretly be the normal humans, while the Matrons will be the GE and Neo-Humans who are the warriors, and the Matriarchs will be the leaders," I explained to Freyja who nodded to my explanation of the Echelon-system.

"That sounds… sound, but what if a Maiden would want to be a Matron?" Freyja asked since it is one of the flaws of the Echelon-system.

"Simple, give them a test that tests them in body and mind. The same can be said about Matrons and Matriarchs," I said with Freyja thinking things through.

"And of the mentality?" she asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"A warrior mentality," I replied.

"And of the scientists, doctors, technicians, engineers, teachers and such?" Freyja listed off of the non-combatants.

"They'll be ranked accordingly," I answered causing Freyja to give a blank stare.

"You're going to piss off a lot of women," she said with a dishearten look.

"Don't worry about it. They'll probably like the title. Now, the Matriarchs aren't the true leaders within the Empire, but are in a high authority. They are more along the lines of generals or leaders of an area on a planet. Matriarchs are leaders who have the power to hold their position and have the trust of the people of the planet, there can be multiple Matriarchs that govern a planet if the planet is too large for one Matriarch. The true leaders are the Princesses," Freyja looked at me questionably. "Now think about it, would I be able to rule a galaxy on my own?"

"No, you would be completely stumped of the work load and would bring unrest to the galaxy that you'll lose your rule," Freyja said since she was the one who's taught me politics from a galactic point of view.

"Exactly. Now, the idea I have in mind is that the Matriarchs will be the leaders in Planet view, while the Princesses will be the leaders in System view."

"The Matriarchs governs the Planet, while the Princesses govern the System. What about the Star Clusters and the Galaxy itself?" Freyja continued to ask me.

"Queens will govern over Star Clusters, and Empresses will govern over the Galaxy," I continued to explain while Freyja gained this knowing look.

"And who is going to govern over the Empresses?" Freyja finally asked while I offhandedly shrugged my shoulder.

"What better person than the Mother," I replied as I looked at Freyja who is giving me a critical stare as if she is judging me.

"Why not a Goddess?" Freyja asked and I just gave a cold laugh that would have scared a normal being.

"Tell me, what is a child's view of a mother?" I asked Freyja who thought of her experience with children.

"A child sees the mother as the protector, a teacher, someone who is powerful, and someone who endures great pain for them. If nothing else, they see their mother as the world," Freyja answered before realizing of my intent. "You got a lot of work ahead of you," Freyja finished as she motioned to the desk and three triangle glyphs that I've been using appeared with each a different colour that produced three crystals. "This here is the Absorb Relic," she motioned to an orange crystal. "This one is the Refine Relic," she motioned to the yellow crystal. "And this is the Healing Relic," she pointed to the green crystal.

"Erm, what is going on?" I asked Freyja who only smiled at me.

"You have unlocked half of Fólkvangr's database and these are your gifts for unlocking half of the database, thou two of them should have been given to you a while ago, but you were busy with your training and planning that I put these off until you came back to this office," she then waved in front of me and I felt the sudden pull within my body that resulted with the glowing red crystal being pulled out of my body.

"Would you stop doing that!" I shouted at Freyja who gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, but this will help you with getting stronger," she pulled the red crystal from my Linker Core that formed into a jewel and then brought the other three towards my Linker Core.

What happened next can only be described as a complex amount of crystals shifting and turning like a Rubik's Cube, and turn into one amazing looking piece of art. Once it formed she pushed the complex array of crystals into my Linker Core and returned it into my body, which greatly stumped me.

"Is that it?" I asked Freyja who gave me a worried look.

"**Master, your Linker Core is expanding Mana extensively. You'll suffer extensive body damage from internal to external injuries as you are currently overloading with Mana. I suggest you prepare yourself,"** Gungnir reported to me as I felt something inside of me going to escape from me, like when I'm going to puke and I know it, but in a more painful kind of way.

I looked at Freyja and gave her a nasty glare before saying, "Damn you."

"Sorry," she apologized before all I could see is blinding white pain.

**2 Months Later – The Matriarch of Deception's Bridge**

"Umm Captain," the Helm Officer turned to the captain who is looking quite eager to shoot something.

"What is it Lt?" Grenadier asked her Helm Officer who is giving a worried look while doing everything she can to steer the Deception clear of debris.

"I'm not complaining is all, but is it really necessary for me to fly the ship in the MIDDLE OF THE ENEMY'S FLEET!?" she shouted while avoiding colliding into the robotic fleet ships.

Sarah sighed as she couldn't help but share her worry since she first encountered the enemy fleet.

It took the crew to find the fleet 2 weeks, but like their Mother had ask of them; they remained under cloak to learn of the enemy, but didn't have to since their ships have no windows and their radars can't pick them up. Sarah put every ounce of her willpower to not just blow the enemy into tiny bits and began investigating what this mechanized fleet can do. After the first investigation of the robotic army, it didn't turn out too good.

First of all, there are literally millions of ships that is so vast that they can darken the sky of a planet they're going to invade. Second is that in each ship there are roughly 18,000 of the heavy bipedal droids that can rip apart the Empire's army with no problem and many of those towering mechs. And finally, there entire fleet and droids are covered in so much radiation that fighting them in atmosphere will risk getting soldiers poisoned to death. Not very good signs to face off against them if Sarah had any say in all of this.

Luckily there is some good news with later reports.

The droids are made out of titanium after acquiring a number of them and tinkering to learn of them. Energy based weaponry can easily take care of them, while mass based weapons will have some trouble, thou selective firing will disable it or destroy them if aimed at the right area. The weapons they have will easily riddle soldiers into mincemeat, especially when it comes to the droids with their computerized targeting system. The large mechs are large and much encumbered that they are only good for ground assault, mainly for handling bases. The ships are made out of titanium, with some unknown metal mixed in that gives off so much radiation that simply touching it could make a person sick. Their ships are heavily armored and heavily loaded with weapons that there are little to know entry or exits to enter. Because there are no signs of windows and ZG Alloy prevents radars from picking them up, there is no reason for the ship to be in cloak.

That's what bothered Sarah when she first discovered the radar system the droid fleet is using. How did they pick up the Creation when it is made out of the same Alloy as the Deception, along with the systems? The answer was quite simple really.

The Creation simply collided with one of their ships and began shooting randomly until they picked up the Creation's shield. The rest is simply history.

Which is why the Helm's Officer is doing everything she can to not collide with any of the enemy ships, for the last 6 weeks. She and her backup Officer have been doing 12 hour shifts to get some rest for the ordeal they have to go through.

"Anything yet Felicia?" Sarah turned to the Operations Officer who is looking over the sensors in a bored manner.

"Nothing but enemy ships and counting," she answered before leaning on an arm and looked about ready to fall asleep on her chair.

"Am I the only one working here!?" Sarah couldn't help but smile at the Helm Officer.

"It looks that way," Sarah replied much to the Helm's ire.

"Captain," Sarah turned to the bridge's exit to see another Operations Officer who is holding up a datapad. "You need to see this," she held the pad and handed it to her.

"What am I looking at?" she asked noticing that it is a map of the robotic fleet heading on a course towards somewhere.

"It's the enemy's fleet trajectory. At first they seem to be going at a random direction, but I noticed the entire fleet is heading towards the same direction, no matter how vast the fleet is," she answered reminding Sarah that the robotic fleet is very vast, roughly 1,500,000km in width and let's not go into how long it is since it currently seems endless.

"So, where are they heading?" Grenadier asked as the Operations Officer brought up a planet that the Crew of the Creation had infiltrated. "Well… shit."

"They are heading to planet Earth," Sarah cursed as she pressed a command key on her chair.

"All crew, we are entering red alert, I repeat, we are entering red alert, all personnel report to your stations," Sarah commanded and after some time many bridge crewmembers entered their stations. "Alright listen up. Our objective was to learn of our enemies objectives and since we have their path trajectory, I say our mission is complete," Sarah said before turning to the Helm Officer. "Lt Ravi, turn this baby around!"

"Aye ma'am," with skills she just recently acquired, the Helm Officer maneuvered the Deception the same path of the enemy ships.

"Ok, Operations, how far is the front of the fleet?" she asked as the Operations Officer brought up a display of their position in the enemy fleet. "536,500km huh, it's going to take us an entire month to get out of this mess," Sarah mussed to herself before an idea came to mind. "Hey Felicia, how long will it take to exit if we go full speed?" she asked getting the crews' attention.

"Full speed ma'am, huh, it'll take us 5 days minimum. That is if the shielding holds from continuous fire and collision from dreadnaught size ships," Felicia answered getting a nod from the Captain.

"Not really, no," the other Operations Officer said gaining Sarah's attention. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking. You plan to just shoot our way out," she said getting a smirk from the Captain. "I knew it," she replied in dismay before she shook her worry away. "Lt Ravi, you may want to get ready," the Operations Officer said to the Helm Officer who seems to get the idea of what the captain has in mind.

"Oh fuck me," the Helm Officer cursed as she began fastening herself to the seat, which was followed by everyone in the bridge. "On your order."

Sarah took in a deep breath to calm her nerves before she look down at her bridge crewmembers. The bridge is styled in a way that has the captain looking down at the bridge operators with the Helm Officer in front who has a view of what is in front of her, along with side and back view of the ship, and right behind her are the Combat Operators with the Supervisor positioned at the center of the Combat Center, Communications and Operations are further back that the Captain has good view of them all and other essential operators.

"Lt Ramirez," Sarah ordered the Combat Center Supervisor who turned to one of her operators.

"Ensign Dania, fire the Main Cannon," the Supervisor ordered as the Ensign began typing in commands as the main gun began revving up to fire.

"We have the Enemy Fleet's attention," the Operation's Officer reported.

"Lt Ravi, Full Impulse, Lt Ramirez, Fire the Main Cannon and fire the enemy ships in front!" Sarah ordered as the Deception's main gun fired that caught the robotic fleet's attention.

The Cannon easily pierced through a ship that exploded in a fiery blaze and continued through other ships that either crippled them or destroyed them. Immediately the robotic ships opened fire at where the shot came from, but the Deception was no longer in that position and soon began unloading upon the robotic ships.

"Lt Ramirez, fire all cannons at the forward ships and Lt Ravi use the ships' debris as cover," Sarah ordered as she and her crew began the long battle that'll determine the crews' effectiveness.

**6 Days Later**

Near the front of the robotic armada, ships exploded in a fiery blaze as a large ship avoided repeated fire from the enemies' main cannon and the ships' debris. After a few days of intense fighting, the crew of the Deception are at the breaking point and the ship itself is falling apart from weapons overheating, shields nearly failing and reactors nearly drained. The crew are exhausted and looked like they would collapse any second now as the enemy fleet are following and trying to destroy them.

"Captain! This will be the last Coil Shot!" Lt Ramirez yelled out as she commanded the shot to hit the few ships in front that are turning to shoot at them.

"Then Fire! Ensign Felicia, how much longer?!" Sarah shouted as she watched the Cannon shot destroy a ship. The enemy ship's debris flew into a path that would collide with the Deception, but Helm Officer Ravi maneuvered the Deception to avoid the debris.

"We are nearly out, 20 Seconds on current trajectory!" the Operations Officer said as she scanned the surrounding and saw something alerting. "Captain! Five of the Enemy ships are charging their main weapons!" she alerted the crew as she projected the weapons trajectory to the Helm Officer who cursed as she turned starboard and tilted the ship to avoid the large red beams of radiation that would have drained the reactors completely, but ended up destroying their own ships. "We have 4 ships in the way!"

"Damn it, Ramirez I need 4 of the Energy Cannons!" Sarah ordered out as the Combat Command went to work.

"We are cutting it close Captain, we may not have enough power!" the CCS said making Sarah scowl.

"Then reroute enough non-critical power to the Cannons!" Sarah ordered as 4 Energy Cannons glowed up before firing that easily pierced through the ships, which resulted in them exploding. The debris of the destroyed ships collided with others that resulted in chaos among the robotic fleet, which allowed the Deception a clean path. "Lt Ravi, activate the FTL Drives, Now!"

"Aye, Ma'am!" the Helm Officer pressed a few keys before a large white blue wormhole appeared before the ships that the Deception entered before closing, thus resulting in their escape from the homicidal fleet of robotics. Even when the Deception entered FTL, the ship still remained in danger. "Reactors are going critical!" Ravi said as she deactivated the FTL Drive and entered normal space and drifting on low impulse since the FTL Drive used so much power to use.

"We are currently a quarter of a light-year away Captain, far enough to be safe and out of reach," the Operations officer said who collapsed into her seat looking like she would fall asleep any second now.

"Can I take a break now?" Lt Ravi asked exasperatedly of being on the helm seat for the last 6 days.

"You're dismissed Lieutenant," Sarah sighed as she collapsed on her seat and looked over to her crew. "Anyone who needs rest I suggest you get some now."

Immediately, everyone in the bridge left the bridge with the Helm Officer looked liking she would collapse at any moment, but she managed to leave the bridge on her own power. Captain Sarah Grenadier remained in the bridge alone for a while before the bridge door opened and the backup operators came in to fill in. With the bridge members replaced, they soon began making the ship operable enough while the other crew members began repairing the ship from their position. From what the Deception have been through, the repairs are minimum that can wait until it returns to Fólkvangr.

Sarah couldn't help but smile at the success of leaving an impression. From what the Operation Officer had recorded, the Deception destroyed 2563 ships and millions of their droids, while the Deception itself came out of the battle with minimum damages. Then again, they were firing their way out of the armada, fighting them head-on will be difficult since their main Particle Cannon will cause massive amount of damage to the ship if the shields didn't hold.

"How long to activate the Dimensional Drive?" Sarah turned to the replacement Operations Officer who looked over the ship systems.

"6 Days ma'am" the Officer reported with Sarah rubbing her eyes before she stood up and turned to the exit.

"Take command Helm Officer," Sarah ordered as she left to her room quarters while the second Helm Officer took command of the ship of maintaining the ship. "I seriously can use some R&R right now," the captain muttered before leaving to get some needed rest.

**Fólkvangr – Caster's Bedroom – Same Time**

Damn Freyja, damn that AI and her need to torture me with ways of making me stronger. That meld with those 4 Relics with my Linker Core caused a great amount of pain that I never felt before. I probably did suffer greater amount judging by the augmentation I went through, but this one I was awake to feel it. I wasn't sure how long I suffered through it, but I do know that I eventually blacked out, thankfully.

When I woke up I was greeted by a sight that made me act like a horn dog. I know I have a maid fetish. I wasn't the one who put up the maid jobs in Fólkvangr. It was all Freyja, she was the one who put up the jobs and no one was complaining. As for how I learned of my maid fetish, I encountered Freyja's maids that she had created to 'satisfy' my needs. The cute young innocent looking young women along with the modest maid outfit immediately flipped a switch in me that I completely lost control. I will honestly admit that I have a maid fetish, but I did not act upon it before. Sure I gave a few looks and admired how they fit well in their outfits, but I had control. I had control, now I can't keep my hands off them.

Amelia Scarlet is one of my personal maids. She stands 5' with a petit frame with curves that I spent most nights running my hands across and a B figure that I can perfectly mold in my hands. She has medium length red hair that reaches her mid back that is straight, has the familiar red eyes of Fólkvangr, and has this cute innocent look about her that just seems so wrong for her to have, yet so right. My second personal maid is Gina Rose, she is a cute looking short haired red head with a petit 4'10" frame that I spent some nights cuddled up with. The third is Fiona Yeager, she is another petit innocent looking red head whose hair reaches her thighs with the height of 4'11".

From my understanding, Amelia, Gina, and Fiona have been Augmented to a degree that would make them the strongest in Fólkvangr, just below me. At my currently level I am about 22.5x stronger than a normal human after the Relic meld, with them at 18.5x, and my Brain Activity is 37.4% with them at 25.6%. Freyja has personally trained them and put them through the training I went through, along with the military training the Star Core Academy has to offer. So they are second to me in Fólkvangr, but Freyja raised them to be absolutely loyal to me and lives to serve me.

I'm not sure why Freyja created them, but from what she told me, if I take anyone else to my bed I'll most likely break them if I don't have control. As unbelievable as it sounds, only Amelia, Gina, and Fiona can satisfy me at my current state and I have so much energy to spend with them. With just one of them alone I can wear her out, so I require all 3 to satisfy my needs. That is if I keep holding back my needs.

I guess this makes up for the pain Freyja had caused me from that Relic meld.

"**It is your morning wakeup, Master,"** Gungnir said to me since I set Gungnir to wake me up or to remind me of my schedule if I'm too deep in my needs.

"Thank you, Gungnir," I answered since I was already up. In fact, I didn't get much sleep since I have too much going on in my mind.

The last month was … a blur. I wasn't even aware for most of that month. All I can remember are the moans, groans and so much heated wet naked flesh. If I had any reservations of sleeping with other woman a while back, it now doesn't exist. I can honestly say that I'm into women. This would have eventually happen anyways since females are the only ones who are being born in Fólkvangr and I can't figure out how to produce a male. So it is reasonable that I'm attracted to the same gender, hard not to since I keep seeing intimate female interactions in Fólkvangr from flirting, lingering touches, women openly frenching each other, and some incidents of walking in on some couples.

As for why I lost control of my lust, desire and need, it would seem that I've been pushing my needs aside with my work and worries. As my needs and desires grew to the point of breaking, it is understandable that the dam would eventually break. An incident would have eventually triggered me. The Relic meld is what caused the crack and the unbearable pain to collapse the dam is what triggered me, and my control over my needs vanished. Freyja foresaw my eventual collapse into a wanton slut, which sounds about right since she has video of me masturbating vigorously in my room, so she had prepared Amelia, Gina and Fiona to sate my needs. For an entire month, which is hard for me to believe, I have been in my bedroom having sex that would trigger another session if I watched the feed, which Freyja has stored in Fólkvangr's database.

What she plans to do with that video feed is currently unknown to me. I just hope she doesn't do something that'll embarrass or humiliate me.

Now, just the sight of a woman wearing a maid outfit triggers a reaction in me that I lose focus and just end up staring. Thankfully after another month of mild sessions I have some form of control that I don't just grab a defenseless maid and have I wicked way with her. But now I am required to sate my lust and desire every 3 to 4 days or another month long fuckathon would happen. I would love to have a month long sex session, but these incidents would leave me wondering what happened as I wake up to 3 tired women in bed. In short, I won't remember what happen and I might eventually hurt some innocent woman who just so happen to walk by me.

"**Master, you have an appointment with Helena Louise about the Valkyrie Project and the Convention,"** Gungnir reminded me of my schedule and I couldn't help but groan as I got up, but a moan and arm stopped me.

On my right side is a cute looking red head holding onto my stomach and sleeping contently next to me.

"Sorry Fiona, but I have work," I said to the sleeping red heard before I detached myself from the maid who woke up from the lack of contact.

"I understand my Lady," Fiona tiredly said as she got up and stretch that young tight body that I have clear view since I stopped sleeping with clothes on. "Do you need help in the shower," she innocently asked me with that look that she unknowingly does that flips my switch.

"Get it ready," I order as I watched her leave the bed and I continued to watch that cute ass sway until she entered the washroom.

"**May I remind you Master, you have 54 minutes until your meeting," **Gungnir said to me with a hint of worry in its tone.

"Don't worry, I have time," I replied with a smile as I joined Fiona in the shower.

Despite all my troubles and the stressful work I have, I can get use to _this_ kind of life

To be continued

The last bit seem more along the line of a light Lime, if that's even possible, but I'm trying to get this story as little lemon as possible since I don't want this story flagged.

Anyways, review and let me know how this is turning out. If it seems I'm making them too powerful then that's the point. I'm writing them in a way that says 'I have a stick that is a baseball bat that has barbs wrapped around it with nails at the end that is connected to a nuclear powered battery that sends deadly electricity into those barbs and nails while you have a measly little stick.'

Tell me, would you go against someone who is holding such a weapon?

No, you wouldn't. Sure it would be cool to have and to look at, but I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that weapon.

End of Report, Loa.


	3. The Technology

Lord of Admirals, reporting.

School is out, may take a while to write up the next chapters. I made up my mind to write this all down into one story and make it into Arks. This'll help me stay organize.

As to where this story is going and if it'll enter the Nanoha-verse... Eventually, but not yet. We'll cross that bridge when we get there.

Chapter 3

**Fólkvangr – Research and Development Department – XI Krieg's Bio-Dome**

"No! I want it set to 45.5% energy output. Are you trying to get me killed!?" yelled a young woman wearing a lab coat who shouted at the control room operators.

"_**Sorry Doc, but we currently have a malfunction with one of the capacitors,"**_the controller said making the young woman curse.

"God Fucking Damn IT!" the woman cursed loudly. "Is it G-32 again?!" she asked as she went to one of the large capacitors that are giving off sparks from the wavering connection that keeps connecting and disconnecting. "Never mind! I found it. Cut the power!" she ordered as the current stop, which allowed her to do her work. "I never should have figured out Magnetic Fields," she muttered to herself as she began fixing the capacitor connection. "I was so happy with my little lab minding my own business and sleeping on my couch… I liked that couch."

"_**Doctor Krieg, we have green across the systems,"**_ the controller said making XI Krieg sigh as she stepped away from the device, which turned out to be a Coilgun with multiple Magnetic Coils that produces strong Magnetic Fields that would attract the bullet into a number of Coils making it faster until it leaves the barrel resulting into an explosive shot _**"We are ready for the test."**_

"Yeah, yeah," XI said nonchalantly as she left the room, which is actually a large hanger.

She walked up to a jeep that a driver was waiting for her, before she entered and drove away from the hanger. The distance was quite away that they came up to the main Department that is the center complex of the Bio-Dome. The driver entered through and parked in a garage, before the garage door closed with large metal gates. Once inside, XI walked down a path going deep into the complex that she soon entered the Safe Zone.

The Safe Zone is an area that can protect individuals from a large blast of energy and force. It can survive a Nuclear Blast point blank and keep the occupants alive to live another day. The outer laying is made out of the mystery metal that Fólkvangr is made of, which means that it is as strong as hell. There are plans in development to make bunkers like the Safe Zone made for civilians, but the most likely metal that is being used is Titanium. If built deep enough and thick enough, the bunker can survive a Nuclear Fallout and sustain the occupants for many years with what is planned to be built inside the bunkers. Making these bunkers is going to take a lot of resources and time to build, but no expense is spared to make these bunkers a reality called the Safe Zone.

Inside such Safe Zone is the Control Room, which is where XI Krieg will finally test out her Magnetic Accelerator Cannon.

As any inspiring scientist, they would usually be eager to have a successful test and have an abundant amount of research data.

But to XI Krieg, she just sees the scientific field as a way to pass the time and be lazy.

When she was just a student, she took up Electric Engineering thinking that it would be smooth sailing of just being lazy. Instead, she figured out Magnetic Fields to the point of writing up designs of the XK-G02 Gauss Cannon and the XK-P90X Small Machine Gun, a modified FG-P90 that Caster had created, which is a downgraded version of its predecessor, but just as deadly. She also wrote up designs like the XK-M54X Assault Rifle, the XK-M47X Shotgun, the XK-K15X Sniper Rifle, the XK-M75X Light Machine Gun, and the XK-P11X Pistol. All of Krieg's weapons use Magnetic Fields to project a compressed plasma bolt at high speeds making it much more efficient since Caster's energy weapons can be too devastating and cruel to the enemy, but heat up too quickly. Krieg's weapons are more refined and precise that the bolt leaves the gun at the speed of, depending on the type of weapon, 1253 m/s. Krieg's weapons are vastly superior to Caster's which is currently ranked as Tier I, while Krieg's weapons are Tier II.

XI Krieg is a promising Weapon Designer after Freyja contacted her and gave her time in a Time Dilation Field that she spent years in to learn Weapon Design and Metallurgy, among other things. Once she completed her education she was given her own department and given an Alpha Access for her research. Now she doesn't have time to sleep on the couch and take it easy, thou she has students and co-workers to do her work for her so she has some time to take it easy. When she isn't sleeping or killing time, she spends most of her time researching and developing weapons, technology, and equipment that'll be reviewed for development. Thou there were some projects that were built before development.

One of those projects she had done is the Energy Blade that Helena Louise had commissioned her to do. Why Helena asked for one to be used by giants is beyond XI's understanding, but she did it anyways to the point that it can cut through ZG Alloy and able to repel Direct-Energy Weapons, if possible. With that commissioned done, XI moved on to another not caring why Helena would need a weapon like that, thou she could make a smaller version of it for personal use. With that project done, XI can finish up her other projects, like the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, an upgrade of the Coilgun that are on many ships main weapons.

"_**The Magnetic Accelerator Cannon is ready, Ma'am,"**_ Krieg sighed as she walked down a hallway and up some stairs to enter the control room to see many students, Engineers and Technicians ready for the test.

"How is the power and system?" XI asked monotonely before sitting on a chair casually.

"Power output is at 99.9% and systems are all green," a student reported to XI who looked over to an Engineer monitoring the safety measures.

"Backup system is ready, personnel are in the Safe Zone, and the dumb-AI is ready," the Engineer reported to XI who looked bored.

"Alright girls, after years of writing up designs, scrapping designs, building from scratch and later scrapping that as well," XI said making the atmosphere seem dark and gloomy since it's been 20 years of pain-tear-jerking work to make the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon for XI's upgrade. After many screw-ups and malfunctions, the department has finally managed to build a working Magnetic Accelerator Cannon or MAC for short. "Now, I don't want to just say 'Let's get this over with' considering how long we spent on this project, but let's _just_ get this over with," she said with much agreement with her crew.

"Magnetic Coil Generators are gearing up," an Engineer reported as the MAC began heating up.

"600-ton Tungsten Slug is in Barrel," XI nodded as she watched the MAC give off a hum that got loud before it began gathering electromagnetic energy that sparked red.

"MAC Round firing in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

**BOOOMM!**

4 seconds later, the control room's alarm is sounding loudly after the initial shot that resulted with the MAC being blown to smithereens and the Round itself shot through its target. The target is a large Titanium plate that is 5m thick, but the MAC Round shot through it all and through the department's wall. The power of the MAC Round resulted with the MAC itself destroying itself from the recoil of the shot and destroying the hangar that the MAC resided.

"Report!" XI turned to an Analyse who is looking over the information she is receiving from the AI and data.

"The MAC shot through the intended target and hit the Interior Wall of the Bio-Dome, which only made a small dent," the Analyse said while XI looked over to the camera showing an empty area where the MAC use to reside.

"How fast was the round fired at?" XI asked thinking that the round was fired about 1% of the Speed of Light.

"2,997,924.58 m/s ma'am," XI nodded while doing the calculation in her head, which earned the crew a sigh from the Doc.

"_Multiple the 1% of the Speed of Light itself, multiple the weight of the round, divide by 2, and make the conversion to Kilotons, and I have almost 650 Megatons of Force. No wonder the Hanger and the MAC didn't survive. it would be best to not fire this round in atmosphere, better to make it to fire at a percentage, rather than keep firing it at 100%,"_ XI thought to herself before turning to a security personal. "What is the situation with the Central Complex?" she asked the security personal who looked over her console.

"The Complex is secure; the shielding protected the Complex from the explosion the MAC let off. All personnel were evacuated to the Safe Zone when the MAC is being tested, so no casualties or injuries reported," XI gave a relieved breath since she doesn't want to deal with any casualties because of her research, thankfully the Department is in a Bio-Dome that houses the Complex around a barren wasteland to test weapons and the Bio-Dome's wall is made of unknown indestructible metal, which is currently being researched.

"_Now we know what the MAC does in atmosphere, we have to see what'll happen in space,"_ XI thought as she looked at the MAC hanger to see the carnage the weapon did. _"Then again,"_ she thought as she looked at a video feed showing the MAC firing its round, before it disintegrate from the recoil itself, which shredded the MAC itself, and then got destroyed from the explosion. _"I'm going to make the MAC out of something stronger for it to withstand the recoil. Luckily the explosion didn't disrupt the Time Dilation System, otherwise I would be dealing with some casualties,"_ she thought of how dangerous it actually is to use the TDS.

The Time Dilation System is a dangerous piece of technology that can be dangerous if used incorrectly. If anyone is inside the TDS when the time flow is forced into normal flow of time, the transition would result with the body going through a beating of a lifetime, which could result in death. That's why there are safety measures in the TDS and there is a reason why it takes a while to shut the TDS down.

"How much time left?" she asked the analysis who brought up a screen that says 2 years, 8 months, 23 days, 20 hours, 42 minutes, and 20 seconds… and counting. "Alright, gather and review all necessary data and report all findings in 120 hours from now. I want to know why the MAC fell apart before the Convention," XI ordered before leaving the control room to get some needed rest.

**Fólkvangr – Central Complex – Convention**

The Convention, it is an event that many specialist gather to enlist promising students and recruits to their departments of research or training for 5 days. It is an event that Caster started to encourage the population to sell themselves to a department and to get more people working. It started out as a small event that had a few tables with a billboard that has a list of researches or jobs that needs to be taken that Caster personally had to do the interviews. But now, the Convention is being held in a large Dome building that can hold 100,000 people and an Committee Room for Review that were selected by the Head Researchers for a day.

In the Convention, groups of scientists, doctors, engineers, technicians, etc. are currently displaying their field of study. It's safe to say that they are looking for promising recruits, but that is just half of the truth. The people who are displaying their work are actually people who need resources to start their work or need more to speed up their development or some who need workers. Caster used the Convention to choose the type of research to be financed and developed. Many technological developments have been created using this method.

At the moment, the Convention is being used who can develop better weapons, defenses, equipment, and technology that can deal with that robotic armada in the second galaxy.

"The Convention, a giant waste of my time," Caster turned to Helena who is giving an unamused look at the large dome with a cigarette hanging from her lips and wearing a casual black suit and open button shirt with slacks, and cigarette in mouth.

"Your time yes, but not mine," Caster casually replied back to Helena who sighed as she pulled out some red cards and gave a tired groan.

"Do I have to?" she motioned to cards that were handed to her to give out to be presented in the Committee Room to be reviewed. "Can I just hand these out randomly and return to my Department?" she asked and looked at the convention hearing the commotion from their position outside. She can think of thousands of reasons why she shouldn't enter the Convention, and at the top of that is because she doesn't want to.

"I need you to take this seriously, and I want you at the Committee 6 days by 900 hours," Caster told Helena who only shook her head and went to the convention with little to no enthusiasm.

"Your Highness," Caster turned to see my Head Researcher Yuri Tselitel who excels in the medical field and handles the Incubation Process. She is a beautiful individual that has this powerful presence to her that demands respect, but she is very soft spoken and quick to apologize. Her build is very appealing with her 5'10" height, D size breast that are firm from those who were fortunate to experience, tone stomach with an hourglass figure and curves that gets much so much attention, and long tone legs that just goes on. She has a sharp look with shoulder length blonde hair that she ties in a bun with a few loose strands and light red eyes that borderlines pink, which is the lightest that Fólkvangr has ever had.

"Yuri, you have your cards?" Caster asked the Head Scientist and Doctor who pulled out a single red card between her fingers and unknowing giving off that innocent look that sets a switch on inside of Caster, who immediately looked away. "Alright, be at the Committee Room at 900 hours and 6 standard days from now," she ordered with Yuri happily entering the Convention while Caster stayed to calm herself down. She continued to wait for another Head Scientist who just recently been given an Alpha Access and she's currently late.

XI Krieg, a lazy individual who thinks she can do more work asleep rather than being awake, which is currently debateable since she comes up with answers from questions that would make many want to pull out their own hair. She is what is called a pseudo-Helena, but is actually lazy, bearable and a genius in her own field. She is more likable amongst her peers compared to Helena not that Helena's peers don't like her. It's that she is so random and unpredictable that makes them stand on their toes when around her, but when they are around XI they can have some sort of peace.

"Please tell me I'm on time."

"22 Minutes late," Caster said to XI who groaned as she started straightening herself out. Standing 4'11" with a lithe figure and B cups, wearing a black suit skirt combination with white button up shirt and red tie that is clearly unkempt and she's straightening herself out. Short black pixie cut hair that looks like she just got out of the bed and half lidded red eyes. "You know, you could have just come to the Convention wearing your pajamas under a lab coat and no one will notice. Hell there was one woman who only wore a lab coat," Caster told XI who stopped tying up her tie before she unfastened it and pocket it.

"I already hate this Convention," XI muttered before gazing up at the large Dome building. "Is there a reason why I'm here?" she asked Caster as she handed her a number of cards that she looked over.

"Those are patents that you'll hand out," Caster replied as they walked up to the building while Caster explained XI's role for the Convention. "I usually do this on my own, but after recent years and the growth in Fólkvangr I need help. Your job is to go around the Convention and hand out those patents to researches you believe that need to be a priority. Once you've done that a Review will be held in the Committee Room that will decide how much resources will be poured into their project. You getting this?"

"Go in, look for promising developments, hand cards out, be at the Committee on the sixth day and Review the researches," XI listed out knowing her role.

"As you simply put it, yes," Caster answered as we came to the entrance of the Dome and saw the crowd that is blocking the entrance.

XI gave Caster a bland look that she sensed as annoyance and she couldn't help but stupidly grin at her. "Is it always this crowded?" XI asked motioning to the entrance where they can clearly see Helena casually smoking and watching the crowd of excited graduated students.

"Yeah, the Convention is dated to be set a month after graduation," Caster told her as they waited for the crowd to enter the Dome. "So, how did the MAC go?" she asked XI who is unbuttoning her suit to feel comfortable as they wait.

"The MAC had so many drawbacks that I'm glad that we finally manage to fire off a prototype," XI answered as she looked so tired of working with the MAC. "The Prototype was made out of Reinforced Steel and the MAC disintegrated from the test fire. We are currently developing a metal that can be easily conducted and strong enough to withstand the Recoil."

"What about ZG Alloy?" Caster asked XI about the metal that she developed as they slowly entered the Convention.

"ZG Alloy is non-conductive that it would just be nothing more than a hunk of metal, thou it is strong enough to withstand the recoil. The MAC requires metal that can act as a conduit to pass the Electromagnetic Energy required when firing the round. I've already gone through all known types of Alloy combinations that I have to develop a new type of Allow. I managed to make an Alloy to be conductive, but it isn't strong enough to withstand the Recoil. The same can be said about the strength of the Alloy and its conductivity. So far, no luck. I thought of using Titanium as a base since it is strong and can conduct electricity, but at its current form it can't handle the Recoil. So I'll probably spend some time in the Bio-Dome to figure out how to reinforce Titanium to handle the Recoil" XI said without realising that she is in the Convention, which resulted with her looking around dumbfounded.

"Well, its nice knowing that you are hard at work, but I have to see some promising projects," Caster said leaving the Weapon Developer while she looked around the Convention with wide eyes at how big the event is.

**Fólkvangr – Central Complex – Convention Dome 2****nd**** Day**

"So… what are you here for?" Helena asked her seatmate who is sitting beside her in an empty looking booth.

The booth that Helena is sitting in looks like it was abandoned. All it had is some chairs and a woman who is reading her thesis while eating some pizza and drinking some soda, which she took a piece for herself. Helena found this empty-looking booth after walking around the Dome a few times and handling out patents that seem reasonable. The patents she handed listed; Warp Technology, Hawking Radiation Experiments that delves deeper into the development of FTL and Dimensional Drives since current models uses way too much energy, Gravitation Equalizers, the Angelic Lyrical Project which is a project for civilians but has some use for its Neuron Development and Training, Terraforming Development, Cervical Armor Project, and a number of others that looked promising. Like that Radiant Pulse Wave Project, a project that can be affective against the Robotic Armada that Brynhildr had encountered.

But this woman in the booth alone had caught her attention. Actually the empty chair at a faraway spot that is away from the crowd and a number of boxes of pizza is what actually caught her attention. It is a good promising spot for her to sit down, eat and fall asleep to past the time, but there is one problem with Helena.

She is a workaholic. She needs something to do to keep her mind occupied, which is why she asked the woman of what she's studying in.

"Zero-Point Energy," the woman replied gaining Helena's attention.

"… Seriously?" she asked the woman who sighed and gave Helena her second datapad to look over.

After 5 hours of reading the Woman's Theory of Humans able to harness Zero-Point Energy, Helena was a bit skeptical. The Woman's Theory is based around the evolution of the human body that allows humans to use Zero-Point Energy. How can a human utilize ZPE is uncertain at the moment since it's still in theory and this woman has a lot of work ahead of her to prove that humans can evolve to use Zero-Point Energy.

"You do realize that this won't stand out, right?" Helena asked the woman show shrugged in response.

"I only applied for a booth in this Convention to get a Delta Access to start my research," the woman replied with Helena nodded in response since that is how she started. Thou Helena didn't set a booth up at the Convention. She just wondered around Fólkvangr until it was over and later on she started her research with Delta Access to start her work. The only person who knows about that is Caster herself, which is when she started despising Helena and only worked with Helena at a professional level.

"I could give you a hand," Helena brought up a patent willing to give it to this woman.

"No thanks, I would like to prove my thesis first before starting anything else," the woman declined making Helena shrug and put the patent away.

"Your loss," Helena shrugged before resting her head on the table to sleep to pass the time.

"Should you be doing something?" the woman asked Helena who only gave her a bland look and went back to falling asleep. "It seems that being lazy is genetic."

Helena couldn't help but snort at that. "Only when I have nothing to do," she answered back with the woman giving a smile since she is active when she has work to do. But when she has nothing to do she'll waste so much time by just sitting around doing nothing until something comes up. "Do you think this is a waste of time?" Helena asked her seatmate who sighed in response answering her question with that.

"I so want this Convention to be over with already," Helena couldn't help but agree with that.

**Fólkvangr – Central Complex – Convention Dome – 4****th**** Day**

"_Genetic Manipulation, that seems promising,"_ I thought as I handed the Doctor, who is researching Gene Therapy that would help enhance Humans, a patent and moved on to another booth.

"_**You can create Supersoldiers with Genetic Manipulation,"**_ Gungnir said giving her thoughts of that research.

"_Yes, but Genetic Manipulation has some limits,"_ I answered back since I had my hand in Genetic Manipulation. But what that previous booth had been researching was developing humans who can utilize Neuron Technology, which would make them great operators that uses Neuron Technology. I wanted to try my hand with creating Supersoldiers, but I didn't want to go in halfass or headfirst. I want to start creating Supersoldiers once every scenario is researched.

"_**Of course Master, but I saw some booths that are utilizing Neuron Technology,"**_Gungnir reminded me of Neuron Technology.

Neuron Technology is a new development that is a primary tech branch that can branch out to other technologies. Helena is utilizing Neuron Technology with her Valkyrie Project and she has some Neurologist studying Neuron Technology. There is that one booth that is developing Neuron Technology for populace usage that is a base off the research. Another research is developing Personalized Mechanized Armor that uses Neuron Technology that is small compared to the Valkyrie Project. There is one that is called the Armored Core Project that is just like the previous project, but is very small that can be attached to the body.

Now that I think about it, if Neuron Technology is a key piece of technology than those who are Genetically Engineered to use said technology they'll be a new key source of Human Type.

"_How does Neuron Engineered Humans sound?"_ I immediately looked around for the source and felt something in the area. All I see is many impressionable young women gathering around booths in hopes of becoming a high-class scientist. But I can't seem to notice anyone paying attention to me. _"Try sensing me with your mind."_

"_Gungnir, what's going on?"_ I asked my device as I looked around the crowd to find this mind reader.

"_**I am picking up Wave lengths that only your brain can pick up. It is a form of Telepathy, try using your mind to find this mind reader,"**_ Gungnir suggested as I began looking around trying to find this person.

"_That is an amazing piece of technology you have with you. A Device that communicates with you through your brain's wavelength, that is something that'll jump my research,"_ the mind reader said through my mind as I looked around as I felt a pull like a string is leading me to the woman.

"_Research?"_ I mentally asked realizing that the woman is attending a booth in the Convention.

"_Yes, I'm researching and developing equipment in Genetic Manipulation. My research is more in the aspect of the brain. If I have to give it a name, it will most likely be called Quantum Brainwaves,"_ she said as I came across a booth with a woman smiling up at me with a knowing smile. "And because of my research and experiment with myself, I would say that my research has some merit," she physically said this time.

"Quantum Brainwaves… the ability of spatial cognition and telepathic ability," I stated with the researcher nodding before handing me her datapad.

"That's not all, because of the enhancement of brain activity this provides, this research greatly enhances combat activity," she said as I looked over her research before looking at her before I came to a thought.

"Have you talked with the group that is studying Neuron Genetic Manipulation?" I asked her who gave a smile in response.

"Of course, we have had some talks to pour our resources together to form the Quantum Neuron Engineered Humans. At the moment, we only have enough resources to equal a Charon Access, and that is only enough to form one procedure to make me one," she answered as I looked over her data.

"Your Brain Activity jumped from 17.4% to 28.2% and your body adjusted from 2.89x to 8.43x. That's quite a jump, how are you adjusting?" I asked her knowing how hard it is to adjust to a superior body.

"Slow, but I'm managing, thou I can do without my fork breaking in my hand," she answered as she leaned back against her chair before giving me a serious look. "There is something you're not telling us is there?" she asked me pointing towards my neck where Gungnir reside. "That Device you have around your neck is vastly superior then what is being displayed in this Convention or anything we have available. Just what are you planning?" she asked me as her body tensed as if she is ready to defend herself from me.

"Isn't it obvious," I leaned down to her and looked into her crimson red eyes. "I want to conquer and dominate all of known creation."

"And we are your slaves," she said dejectedly as if she doesn't want to be a slave, but I never intended to enslave my own.

"Now why would I make you my slave? It would be so easy for me to do so, but that is not what I wanted. Why conquer by myself when I can have my own children by my side," I said to her much to her amazement that her body suddenly relaxed before tensing back. "If I wanted slaves I wouldn't have engineered you to have a mind to think for yourself."

"So why the risk, you do know that one of us will inevitably overthrow you and take over the throne?" she asked me the question that I knew coming.

"At the moment, there isn't anyone strong enough to face up against me, but I do know that someone will overthrow me in the future. Then again, Brynhildr has so much loyalty that she almost took leadership from me a while back," I told her as we relaxed amongst each other. "My name's Corona Aster, thou some refer to me as Caster."

"CASTER, the Weapon Designer of Direct-Energy Weapons and Warship Cores, and the Caretaker of the Incubation Chambers… kind of contradictory there," she said and I couldn't help but hang my head at that.

"Yeah, I offer life in one hand and death on the other, the irony doesn't escapes me," I said as I sat down beside her in the booth. "As you know, I've got both of my hands on both sides of life. I've developed weapons that can turn my targets into a crisp and helped birthed hundreds of thousands of women and children into this ship that are learning how to build and pilot ships that uses my cores. Lately thou, I sped most of my time in the Incubation Chambers that I so want to go back to developing weapons and upgrading my Core."

"Is that why Yuri Tselitel is the Head Doctor of the Incubation Chamber? You want someone else to handle the Incubation Process so you can go back to Technological Development," I nodded to her statement getting a smile from her. "There is much development in Warfare," she stated as we both relaxed at her booth and watched many students wondering around signing up for Departments. "Olivia Serenity," she held her hand out to me and I offered mine in a handshake.

"Caster."

"So… what about that Alpha Access?" Olivia asked with a smile and I couldn't help but sigh.

"Alpha Access is for Technology Development. Medical Advancement is entirely different," I told her much to her dismay. "In the Medical Field, you'll have unlimited amount of resources and I already gave your partners a patent."

"WHAT?!" she shouted at me as I rubbed the insides of my ear. She has one hell of high sound pitch in her voice. "What do you mean the Medical Field is different?"

"The Medical Field is much more stable and much more controlled than Technological Development. In Medicine we know what we're doing, most of the time. The only thing we have to worry about in Medicine is creating a Virus that'll kill us all when we breathe it in. But with Technology, unexplained shit happens. Shit that we'll probably never foreseen. Like that time when I was developing a Direct-Energy Weapon, I ended up creating a weapon that I saw as too inhumane that I erased all data of it. The Weapons I created are a downgraded version of that. That's why there are procedures, safety measures, and protocols in the Tech Development. In the Medical Field, all you have to worry about is being clean and going through decontamination zones and worry about security. The reason for the Access is because I don't want anyone going too far in development," I explained to Olivia who rubbed her forehead. "That reminds me, how did you do the procedure to make you a QNE-Human with a Delta Access, why didn't you apply for the Medical Apartment, and are you the peak of a QNE-Human?"

"Last one, not really, second I didn't know about it, and we have 24 people with Epsilon and Delta Access that equals a Charon, so we made an Incubation Pod to do the Procedure," she said motioning to the datapad in hand. "Everything is in it," she told me as I activated the datapad and went through the long process of reading her research.

At least I have something to read to pass the time.

**Fólkvangr – Central Complex – Dome Committee Room 6****th**** Day**

The Committee Room is something that Caster came up with that she had put the top minds as the Committee Members and potential leaders, and she's currently figuring out a better name. The Committee is like a democracy at the moment when it comes to the Technology Development, but when it comes to leadership, it's more along the lines of Matriarchy.

At the moment, Caster is currently the Leader; she's still trying to think of a better name other than the Leader, or Mother.

The second member is Helena Louise; she is a Head Scientist in Mechanical Engineering, Particle Physics, Quantum Science and Aero-Space Engineering.

Third member is Yuri Tselitel; she is a Head Doctor in Bio-Engineering, Medical Science, Space Life Science, and Chemistry.

Fourth member is Brynhildr Valkyria; she is currently the leader of the Military and Naval Forces, and she is in charge of Fólkvangr's safety and protection.

Fifth member is XI Krieg; a newly made Head Engineer in Electric Engineering, Industrial Engineering, Information Science, Computer Science and Materials Engineering, or Metallurgy.

And finally there is Freyja, the Moderator, the Mother of Fólkvangr and the Politician who takes care of everyone within Fólkvangr. She treats everyone in Fólkvangr equally, thou she tends to favour Caster more for reasons that continues to eludes her. Then again, she tells Caster that she wants someone strong enough to protect Fólkvangr and everything she does is for the protection of Fólkvangr. Caster figured that Freyja wants someone who can protect Fólkvangr.

The Committee Room is in a room, big surprise, with a circular table at the center with 6 chairs that has use members sitting in. Also, the Committee Room is like an auditorium with the surrounding area with many seats for an audience. Caster can recognize a number of women in the audience, Sarah Grenadier who recently return from her successful mission, Olivia Serenity, and Josephine Valentine.

"Now that all the members of the Committee are here, let's start the Review," Freyja said who is a holoprojected on one of the seats as a member. "Now the first patent up for Review is the Neuron Technology," Freyja projected all known data and branched off researches devoted to Neuron Technology. "Neuron Technology is currently branched off to the Cervical Armor Project, the Angelic Lyrical Project, the currently in development Valkyrie Project, the Armored Core Project, and the Genetic Manipulation in Quantum Brainwaves and Neuron Manipulation," Freyja listed off as the 5 head leaders looked over the research data that is currently available, thou XI and Helena just looked like they're about to fall asleep.

"I suggest a Bio-Dome for the Cervical Armor, the Armored Core Project and the Neuron Technology Primary Development with the Genetic, Quantum Brainwaves and Neuron Manipulation to the a secondary Incubation Chambers," Helena half-heartedly suggested and voted with XI agreeing with her suggestion and put in her vote.

"Yuri, is the secondary Incubation Chambers completed?" Caster asked the Head Scientist and Doctor who nodded to her. "I guess we could go with that," she voted with Yuri and Brynhildr putting in their vote since Yuri wants more development in her Chambers and Brynhildr has no idea of what is going on and she just wants to get this over with.

"Next up for Review is the Radiant Pulse Wave Project," Freyja brought up with Helena sitting up for this.

"Hey XI, do you think we can use it along with our Particle Cannon?" Helena asked XI who looked over the research data and looked over to the Researchers.

"Sure, I can develop the Electromagnetic Field to contain the Radiation while you take the Researchers to develop the Cannon," XI said as she put in her vote which gone unopposed. "Thou this Radiant Pulse Wave can be useful for personal use," XI said to herself thinking of ways to turn it into an effective weapon.

"Next up is the Gravitation Equalizer," XI already put up her hand signifying her response to take up the project and the researchers. "Ok, next is the Warp Technology."

Everyone sat up getting everyone's attention, even Caster who paid rapt attention and looked over the research data.

"It seems that the research is at its infancy stage," Caster said getting nods from the other Committee members. The Warp Technology has nothing to do with FTL ship travel, but more along the lines of space. In theory, one can hold so much equipment in Warp Space, like ammo, battery packs, weapons, armor, and such, but everything is in theory, thou Caster knows full well of how effective Warp Technology is.

"I suggest a Charon Access to start them up and see where this goes. If the researchers have more research data and successful findings than we can just up the clearance to Beta," XI suggested since the research data is currently only in thesis.

"I'll go with that," Yuri voted along with everyone else.

6 Hours Later

"And last but not least, Terraforming Development," Freyja said much to everyone's relief.

"Charon Access," Caster said with everyone agreeing since they don't want to be in the room any longer. "Ok, now that we have that out of the way, Freyja."

Freyja nodded as she gained everyone's attention. "All developers and researchers, please go to the Central Complex Citadel tomorrow to be registered and update your Identification. Once that is complete, you'll be reviewed to see if you need to be relocated for living arrangements and to see to your needs. After that you'll be sent to your new workplace to start your work," she said to the researchers who began leaving the Committee Room with a few staying behind, mainly Sarah Grenadier and Josephine Valentine who walked up to the circular table and stood behind Brynhildr who is currently their Commanding Officer.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Caster started the next part of the meeting.

"Yes," Freyja brought up a galactic map that is zoomed into a system that has a very large red zone that signifies the robotic armada, which is very large in size. "The armada is 1,500,000km in width, over 500,000km in length and counting, and their ships are Dreadnaughts with measurements of 1.43km in length, 325m in height, and 450m in width. Their main weapon is a Particle Cannon that uses Nuclear Radiation Waves, hundreds of CIWS and missile pods, a large number of Railguns, and a million droids as an invasion force. There is the Soldier-class droid that seems to be main ground unit with the Titan-class droid as an assault and demolition unit."

"What bugs me is that there can't be two types of droids, so there must be other types of droids that we have not come across," Caster started bringing up the robotic military force.

"I agree, there has to be more types in that fleet, but the main problem is the armada full of Dreadnaught size ships loaded with mass-base weapons," Helena brought up the robot ship design that seemed simple and compared it to the Matriarch-Class Warship. Compared to the Matriarch, the Robotic Design is simply outclassed enough that the Matriarch's Direct-Energy Weapon can easily destroy them and the Matriarch's Energy Shields is as strong as what is powering them which makes the Robot's weapons useless. But against an entire armada, the Matriarch will fall, just like the Creation. "At the moment we have quality, but that doesn't make up for their quantity."

"Yeah, all we have is 1 Dreadnaught, 1 Carrier, and 10 Frigates," Brynhildr stated getting nods from her associates, while Caster gave a cheeky grin.

"Actually, we have 2 more Dreadnaughts, 3 Carriers, 10 Cruisers, and 20 Frigates that were recently out of production," Caster brought up an image of 2 more Matriarch-class ships with 1 being a Warship.

"We have Cruisers?" Brynhildr asked as Freyja brought up a ship design.

"The Contessa-class Cruiser that I design is a heavier hitter than the Maiden and are meant to be commanding ships if a Matriarch isn't available," Helena said bringing up a video feed of medium size ships that is smaller that is smaller than the Matriarch and bigger than the Maidens. "Then we have the Baroness-class ship that is a Heavy-class ship of the Contessa, but they are currently in production, the Warmaiden-class Destroyer is a Heavy-class ship of the Maiden, and the Rani-class ship is a Battleship that is mainly used for expressed naval combat purposes," Helena explained bringing up ship blueprints of said ships.

Brynhildr couldn't help but whistle at the design of the ships Helena had design, but her attention is mainly on the Matriarch Warships that Grenadier has command over.

"Fólkvangr has the technology to develop the resources to build the ships we need," Helena continued, "but we don't have the operators and crew to operate them."

"Which is why Yuri will start producing normal humans to increase our numbers," Caster said before bringing up a blue planet with a network of satellites surrounding the planet. "Ladies, I would like to introduce you to Erde-Tyrene. This planet is going to be where the Empire is going to start. Freyja," Caster motioned to Freyja to continue on where she left off.

"Of course, Erde-Tyrene's Satellite Time Dilation System is ready. I have had supplies, resources and personnel sent to Erde-Tyrene to start construction of the Incubation Chambers and the infrastructure of a Capital City," Freyja brought up a map and layout of where the city is going to be constructed. "Once that is complete, I'm having more minor cities built around the planet, along with the construction of an Orbital Elevator and Solar Space Station for renewable power source to power the Capital," she explained as she projected a blueprint that has an elevator that starts from the ground and reaches up into space.

"Why not Cold Fusion?" Yuri asked since she knows there are more superior energy sources.

"Because I designed Cold Fusion Reactors to power ships, Nuclear Reactors are used for weapons and ships, and the Star Corona Reactors are too dangerous and risky for civilian and populace use. I thought of designing Hydrogen Fuel Cells as a power source for populace use, but I never got around to developing them," Caster explained as she motioned to the Orbital Elevator and those in the room noticed that there are 4 Orbital Elevators. "Not only the Orbital Elevators reach to outer space, there are 2 Satellite stations that are connected to the Elevator at 10,000km and 40,000km, and have 2 Orbital Rings that surrounds the planet. There are 2 of these Elevators that have the Satellite Stations and the Orbital Rings, with the other 2 only connected to either the outer or inner ring. We are currently thinking of making another of these Solar Orbital Rings."

"With the infrastructure of the Capital and Minor Cities, the Incubation Chambers, and the Orbital Elevator planned out and in construction, all that is left is the defenses," Freyja motioned to a video feed of the ships that are waiting in the hanger. "We have the ships, all that is left is to train the operators and military force."

"Which is why I'm having a Star Core Academy built on Erde-Tyrene, which only covers the basis at the moment that'll cover operators for the ships," Caster then motioned to Grenadier with a smirk that made the Captain uncomfortable. "That is why I'm sending Sarah Grenadier to Erde-Tyrene's Academy as an instructor."

"Ha!" Brynhildr laughed as she started snickering to herself. "Oh that is rich."

"Along with Brynhildr Valkyrie," Caster suddenly said with a dark smile.

"Oh, fuck you!" Brynhildr cursed at Caster who continued on smiling at the unfortunate woman. "Why are you sending me and Sarah? Isn't the Academy in construction?"

"Out of all of us in this room, you and Sarah are the only ones who have experience in commanding a ship. As for the Academy, its construction will be completed soon considering that the planet is currently under the Time Dilation System. Yuri also reported to me that it is safe to use the Time Dilation System within the Incubation Chamber, so there will a number of trainees for you to teach," Caster explained with that never ending evil smile that just continues to disturb Brynhildr. "Also, 60% of the population will be Clean Humans, 30% Neo-Humans, and 10% Genetically Engineered Humans."

"60%, that is such a large number for unenhanced Humans," Josephine remarked since the regular human is weaker than the GE-Humans, but reconsidered that thought since they could be of some use. Then again, Josephine is a STARS recruiter who only searches for the best, but the Military Army could use the numbers.

"We need the numbers," Yuri said bringing up the population problem, but then brought up the Augmentation Procedure. "It has taken me a while to perfect the Augmentation Procedure with a success rate of 99.9%, but it is a long procedure for the individual to survive. I've developed a set of procedures to augment a Human to equal a GE-Human, but not an Augmented one. I'm still developing a procedure to enhance a Neo-Human, but Neo-Humans are grown differently. And I finished developing a procedure to augment a GE-Human that furthers the strengths the body and mind. Then there is the Quantum Enhanced Humans, the Neuron Enhanced Humans, and the Quantum Neuron Enhanced Humans that is being developed," she explained her workload, which seems to not really bother her, but welcomes the workload.

"Yes, Yuri is going to continue on with her project to increase our numbers, I have the factories working on the ships construction, but it's going to take some time, Josephine is going to continue on with her job, Brynhildr and Sarah are going to Erde-Tyrene to the Academy to train the recruits, Helena and XI will continue on with their work, and Freyja will continue on with whatever it is she does," Caster told the group getting reluctant nods from the two captains, and acknowledgements from the others.

"Also Caster, we need to talk and I am an instructor at the Star Core Academy," Freyja told Caster who sighed before nodding to her.

"You have 10 standard years till the robotic armada reaches Earth, so those who have the Time Dilation System will abuse the hell out of that system," Caster said reminding the group of how Louise figured out a way to extend the length of time to keep the system active without any harm. Once she figured that out, everyone has been abusing it and in some cases it would be considered rape. "You all have your assignments, so get to them," Caster instructed as everyone nodded before leaving the Committee Room with Caster and Freyja alone in the room. "Is there something on your mind?" Caster asked the AI who gave Caster a questionable look.

"Why are you handing your duties off to Yuri? I thought you wanted to be the Mother?" Freyja asked Caster who only smiled as she leaned and rested her head on her arm.

"I'm not handing off my duties to Yuri, Freyja, I'm just making her a Caretaker," Caster told Freyja who looked at Caster oddly. "I can't be there whenever a woman leaves the Incubation Pods, so I need Caretakers to look after them and to insure they are grown properly. Think of Yuri as a midwife, but someone who looks after and possibly name those she looks after. Yuri knows her duty and the responsibility she has, she's taken her role with a lot of enthusiasm since she has this motherly feeling to her. As to me being the Mother, I'm the only one who can access the DNA synchroniser in the Incubation Chamber and I already gave my DNA to the Incubation Chamber on Erde-Tyrene," Freyja listened to Caster's explanation and couldn't help but nod at her explanation.

"It would appear you have this thought out. Then what are you planning to do now? Now that most of your duties with the Incubation Chamber are now empty, where will you spending most of your time," Freyja suddenly turned to the door to see one of Caster's personal maids enter the room, Fiona Yeager.

"My Lady, Aurora Nova is here as you asked," Fiona bowed and motioned for a young woman to enter the room.

"Thank you, Fiona, did you get the item I asked for?" Caster asked getting Freyja's attention since there was one item that she told Caster about.

"Yes, my Lady," Fiona held up a box that confirms Freyja's suspicion of what Caster is planning.

"Good, give it to Miss Nova," Caster ordered much to Freyja's shock and Aurora's worry since she is dealing with 2 well-known officials in Fólkvangr.

"Caster! You can't be serious about this? You haven't reach that level of technology yet," Freyja gave a worried look to Caster who gave Freyja an assured look.

"I wouldn't be giving her Stormbringer if I wasn't, Freyja, and I'm fully aware that Miss Aurora's research won't be completely for 2 millenniums to prove true. Who knows how long it'll take her to develop the technology for Zero-Point Energy, besides, I have no plan to use that Energy at the moment," Caster assured and then looked over to the woman Aurora Nova. Standing 5'3" with a formed figure that matches Caster's own with a vibrant red eyes and long hair, she looks like a clone of Caster herself, or a twin sister, the only difference between the two is that Caster has way more knowledge and experience. "I hear you've been writing a thesis on Zero-Point Energy, which got my attention. You see, I have an interest in Zero-Point Energy and I would like you to continue on with your research with a bit of… encouragement, if you will."

Aurora looked at Caster for a few seconds before looking at the box the maid is holding out for her to take. When she wrote up that thesis of Zero-Point Energy and meeting one of the Head Scientists who wants to help her with her research is something she hadn't thought would happen, but meeting _the_ CASTER and Freyja in one room together isn't something she would have thought would have happened to her. Now, she is given a choice that'll help with her research that Caster herself said that has merit and she is willing to provide her with something to help her along her research.

Taking deep breaths to calm herself, Aurora accepted the box from the maid and opened it to see a black diamond shape pendent with a diamond shape ruby at the center. This completely stumped her. Just what the hell is Caster planning to do with her?

"Freyja, if you would, please," Caster said gaining Aurora's attention.

"Ok fine, only because you said please," Freyja sighed before motioning to Aurora and giving her a reassuring smile to keep her calm. "System Unlock, Command Code; Niner, Seven, Alpha, Gamma, Kilo, Two, Epsilon, Five, Four, Zero, Zero, One, Beta, Five, Omega, Delta, Three, Eight, Gamma, Seven, Three, Two."

"That code is a lot longer than Gungnir's," Caster stated with Freyja giving Caster an unamused look.

"It's because Gungnir was in a place that no one can get to," Freyja explained before the two felt a sudden pulse from the black pendent.

"**Acknowledge, finding suitable Master,"** the black pendent said that sounded like a monotone female and sent a pulse around its perimeter while giving off a hum and glowing red. **"Found two Linker Cores. 1 is currently linked to an Intelligent Device and 1 is currently unlinked. Establishing Connection,"** the pendent glowed red before engulfing Aurora that caused her a small amount of panic before it vanished and in her hands is a black longsword and she us currently wearing armor that looked knightly. **"Connection Confirmed. This Intelligent Device is known as Stormbringer."**

Aurora looked at the longsword in her hand. It is roughly 4 feet long in its black sheath with red trimmings, black cross guard with a red ruby at the center and a black handle that can be held with two hands. She unsheathed the sword that made red sparks and vibrating sounds as she unsheathed it. The sword is black at its core with the edge a blood red and along the side of the blade are red trimmings that looked like a circuit board that glows red.

"You mind telling me what's going on?" Aurora asked before she noticed her new attire that gives her this dark blood knight look. A dark red battledress that seems modernized with a long skirt with a side cut with black leggings and shoulder cape. Her attire also has some armor covers like a black corset, gauntlets, headpiece, and simple combat boots. With her attire and look she really does give this dark blood knight look.

"Why couldn't my armor be like that," Caster muttered to herself before she took Gungnir out. "Gungnir, set up."

"**Yes, my Master,"** Gungnir glowed dark red that soon covered Caster before the glow shattered like glass revealing Caster wearing a dark red dress. **"Barrier Jacket, Engaged. Standby Ready."**

"As you can see," Caster raised her hand showing a dark red orb in her hand, "I've only got a grasp of Zero-Point Energy, despite how little I know about it, which I like to point out that Freyja calls it Magic," Caster motioned to Freyja who cave a shrug since explaining Magic and its properties will take an excruciating amount of time, which many would say a waste of time and would just chalk it up simply as Magic. But Caster wants to explain Magic Scientifically, which she'll let her and she'll figure out that it is more than Zero-Point Energy and just call it Magic, best to let her see it in the end. "I'm going to give it to you straight Miss Nova, I need your help."

Aurora raised an eyebrow at Caster who gave a tired sigh.

"Listen Aurora, I'm an Engineer. That means I build things and solve problems. Not problems like what is beauty, because that would fall in the conundrum of philosophy. I solve practical problems, and I have trouble with the theory," Caster explained to Aurora who nodded at what Caster's capabilities as an Engineer, which from she's hearing, it is vast considering that she designed weapons and knows how to build a human up from protein. "So you would understand that I have trouble in the science department, despite my understanding in Quantum Mechanics. What I'm saying is that I need someone to kickstart the development of Zero-Point Energy, and you are the only one who has an idea of what to do."

Aurora looked at the sword in her hand that was once the size of a pendent is now a black sword in her hands. When she first thought of Zero-Point Energy, she knew deep down that she won't live long enough to see her research bear fruit. By the time her research hits its peak, she'll be long dead. But considering that Caster gave her a key piece material of Zero-Point Energy, her research has jumped a 1000 years in advancement. All she needs to do now is develop equipment to read and research Zero-Point Energy. She unsheathed the longsword and felt a sudden rush go up her arm feeling some kind of energy go up it. The sensation she felt go up her arm can only be ZPE, that is if she can prove it.

"Here's my offer, I'm going to provide you with a private lab that only I and you have access to, an unlimited amount of resources and time you need to develop your research," Caster offered to Aurora who is currently feeling out Stormbringer.

"Where is the lab located?" Aurora asked as Fiona showed her a datapad showing a Bio-Dome. "Bio-Dome Z.E."

"The Bio-Domes have the necessities you need to live from living arrangements, recreational activities, Gym for exercises, labs to do your research, an outside environment to test your equipment or train yourself to utilize Stormbringer, and a Time Dilation System to abuse," Caster listed off what a Bio-Dome will provide to Aurora who is mentally dancing to herself since she thought she would never get an Alpha Access.

"What about coworkers?" Aurora asked as she sheathed Stormbringer and willed the Battle Armor away, which Caster followed suit.

"At the moment, just you and me," Caster replied, much to Aurora's shock.

"Just us two?!" she yelled and asked.

"What did you expect? Zero-Point Energy is currently an unknown energy source that only those who know Quantum Mechanics knows about it. Out of everyone in Fólkvangr, only me and Helena Louise are certified Quantum Mechanics, thou XI has been studying Quantum Mechanics for her weapon development. I wouldn't be surprised if Helena knows about Zero-Point Energy," Caster completely missed Aurora's averted eyes since she met the Head Scientist who read her thesis and confirmed her theory.

"If by chance do I meet someone who can help me with my research, do I take her in as my assistant?" Aurora asked as Freyja answered for Caster.

"If that happens, I'll give her an interview," Freyja answered since Zero-Point Energy is a Tier 7 Energy Source while Caster's Star Corona Reactors are Tier 5. "If she passes then she'll be your assistant."

"Is that everything you wanted to ask?" Caster asked Aurora who nodded in response. "Now that we have that covered, do you accept?"

"Do I accept? Of course, I accept!" Aurora answered.

"Then please go to the Central Complex Citadel to be registered tomorrow," Freyja instructed before she gained a serious expression. "As for Strike Stormbringer," she motioned to the pendent in Aurora's hand. "I may not like Caster's decision to provide a child with a high-tech device that would make today's technology seem simple, but at least she's providing a security measure," she then gave a look that made Aurora seem like an ant under Freyja's stare that made her feel so frightened. "I want you to treat Strike Stormbringer as if it is your heart. If I learn of you mistreating Stormbringer, I'll make sure your punishment will be so inhumane that the most evil beings in existence wouldn't condone to their enemies," she threatened and somehow gained a dark aura that darkened the room. "Do I make myself clear?" she stared down at the teary eye woman who nodded in fear. "Good, it's good to know that we understand each other."

Caster looked between the two, completely unsure of what to do, but thankfully grateful that she doesn't have Freyja's attention. "Ahem," Caster coughed, gaining the two's attention. "Now that is out of the way, I think this meeting is done. Fiona, please escort Miss Nova out and meet me outside," Caster ordered with the maid bowing and following her orders.

Once Aurora left the room, Freyja's motherly glare turned to Caster who is unaffected by the look.

"Before you ask, I'm just providing Miss Nova the means to kickstart her research. I just upped her research a 1000 years," Caster reasoned as she got up and walked out of the room with Freyja watching her.

"I may not like it, but I can't help but worry," Caster stopped at the exit and turn to Freyja.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm not going to turn Zero-Point Energy as a super weapon," Caster assured Freyja who seemed relieved by this assurance.

"Good, because Zero-Point Energy Weaponry has the power to cause a Spatial Anomaly that destroyed Al-Hazard," Caster stopped and stared at Freyja when she said something about Al-Hazard.

Caster knows that Freyja won't indulge information about Al-Hazard, other than its destruction and warnings, so she left the Committee Room to end the day.

**Fólkvangr – Central Complex – Bio-Dome 001**

"My Lady, Amelia and Gina have entered the Bio-Dome," Fiona reported to Caster who is putting on grey coveralls.

"Good, go get them and meet me in Control," Caster ordered with Fiona bowing and leaving to do as ordered.

With that done, Caster couldn't help but feel excited for doing something that she wanted to do. Before then she had her hands full from administrative work, attending the Academy to teach or to learn something new, go to the Factory to make sure ship development is going smoothly, meet with scientist of engineer for reports in their research, or attend to the incubation chambers. In short, she doesn't have time to herself, other than her nightly activities which is something she enjoys.

Now that she has time to work on her personal projects, she can finally upgrade her weapons and figure out a way to syphon more power from her Star Corona Reactor. Also she is figuring out ways to improve ship weapons and engines, mainly to increase their effectiveness, which is why she is going back to Red Mercury, or Corona.

Originally, Red Mercury was thought to be used to create Nuclear Weapons easier, which is why Caster thought of weaponizing Red Mercury and figure out a way to use Red Mercury for other uses. Mainly by repurposing Red Mercury or change the Molecule structure of Red Mercury for a new use. This is something she always wanted to do, but never had the time, and now she do.

Once Caster got her coveralls on, she went to the Control Room to see her personal maids waiting for her dressed in their maid attires. Just the sight of them would have flipped Caster's switch, but she has more on her mind, mainly the upgrade of her creations.

"My Lady," Fiona, Amelia and Gina bowed to her as she motioned them to take a seat.

"Listen up, my next meeting with the Committee is in 6 months, but in the Time Dilation System it'll be 12 years and 9 months. By then, I want you three to become a Head Scientist, Engineer or Doctor," she told the three maids who turned to each other and began a silent conversation before coming to an agreement.

"If you will, my Lady, I'll delve into medicine," Fiona said with a determination to become a Head Doctor.

"And I'll become a Head Engineer," Gina bowed.

"And I'll take up science," Amelia finished.

Caster nodded to the three as she handed them a datapad for them to study with a lab for them to experiment. "I also want you three to learn combat. I don't want my maids to be weak and defenseless," Caster instructed to the three who raised an eyebrow before Amelia leaned to Gina.

"Freyja's right, she does fancy strong and smart woman," Amelia whispered to Gina who nodded in agreement.

"She also fancies maids," Fiona added in with them agreeing.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I'll leave you three to study," Caster said as she left the Control Room leaving her maids alone to begin their studies.

As for Caster, she went to one of the major lab rooms that have one of her projects. Once she opened the lab door, a bright red light shined brightly that she had to put on some specially made shades to block out the light. In the middle of the lab is a miniature red star that is the next level of the Star Corona Reactor.

The First Star Corona Reactor is entirely mechanically made that it isn't considered a miniature star. The reason why it was called a Star Corona Reactor is because the Corona, Red Mercury, caused a reaction that made it what it is with an artificially made core that generates similar energy of a star. The Star Corona Reactor would be considered an accident that became her success.

Now, she artificially created a miniature star with the use of Magnetic Fields, Plasma Energy, Corona and Radiant Pulse Waves, which is something that Caster easily learned and manipulated. By using the Magnetic Fields, Caster created a barrier to hold the Corona and Plasma Energy into a sphere. Once that was done Caster began sending Radiant Pulse Waves into the Sphere. With that, Caster has been tuning the sphere to mix and manipulate it to make itself sustain itself while continuing sending the Radiant Pulse Waves. When it formed into a miniature star and capable to sustain itself while it produced a weak gravity field that it floats in the middle of the lab, Caster can finally say that she created an Artificial Star, albeit a small one.

This new miniature star she created can replace her Star Corona Reactor. This new reactor produces a steady amount of energy than its predecessor, can be overclocked to produce more energy, enter a Recovery Mode to keep it from going Supernova or Collapse onto itself, and to produce matter to sustain itself. With this Reactor, Caster can finally syphon Electromagnetic and Plasma Energy, along with Radiant, from this Reactor with the use of Electromagnetic Fields. It took Caster small amount of time for her to create this miniature star that she spent 1 hour a day, which is 2 months under a Time Dilation System, to create and perfect this Reactor.

"Radiant Star Reactor," Caster called her new reactor before she started the long process of figuring out on how to actually syphon energy from it. While she's at it, she'll have to figure out safety measures so that her Reactors won't run into miniature Blackholes. It may be impossible to happen by a long shot, but it's possible it may happen. If it were any normal circumstances, then no, it'll never happen, not in a million years, but considering that it is an Artificial Star, than that million years may actually be 10 seconds. And that is why there are guidelines and protocols to follow when developing Technology, shit happens.

She has 12 years to figure out on how to do this, along with her pet projects.

**To be continued**

Took me a while to figure out the technology and the physics. I'm doing the best I can to keep this realistic and not too realistic, gotta stay in that small boundary that may or will happen. As for the harder concepts, I don't want to sound lazy by just simply saying 'Magic' and just leave it at that, but I am end up doing that eventually.

As for the Artificial Star I'm creating, it may sound far fetch as hell, but there is a reason for that... Magic!

Ha!

Ending Report, Loa.


	4. The Galaxy and Threat

Lord of Admirals, reporting.

Took me a while to think of the physics in this one. If you know what this story is about, you would know that everything isn't going to be easy with this story. After all, the universe is trying to destroy the MC.

Disclaimer; I own nothing... Besides my OCs.

Chapter 4

**Planet Erde-Tyrene  
Major City Walpurgis  
Train Terminal  
Time 1500 hours**

"Whose idea was it to name this city Walpurgis?" Caster asked herself as she exited the train terminal and into the city streets.

In normal time, it's been 9 years and 2 months, but in Erde-Tyrene's Time Dilation time it's been 450 years.

In over 450 years, Erde-Tyrene has become a Core Planet that is the capital in the Galaxy of the Stellar Core Empire, and it has developed to a spacefaring age with a large amount of cities on the planet while keeping its lush atmosphere. The capital city of Erde-Tyrene is Advent Dawn, a city that has an Orbital Elevator and a Major Star Corona Academy that teaches all subjects from the First Star Corona Academy. Advent Dawn has many attractions with its main attraction being the Angelic Lyrical Tournaments that goes on every year. There are Major Cities on Erde-Tyrene with Walpurgis being one of them. Besides Major Cities there are Minor Cities that can be considered outback and a few military installations and camps that are restricted for obvious reasons.

The planet has a total of 8 Orbital Elevators with 1 in a Capital and 7 in Major Cities. Thankfully the Orbital Elevators were designed to send power to Minor Cities. Attached to the Orbital Elevators and around Erde-Tyrene are 3 Orbital Rings at 10,000m, 25,000m, and 40,000m high above the planet. All three Rings are attached together on 2 Orbital Elevators that meet up with 2 more Orbital Elevators for efficient and safely reasons, which makes a total of 8 with 4 Orbital Elevators attached to each ring. With the use of Radiant Energy, Erde-Tyrene has an abundant of reusable energy source that the planet doesn't suffer from the other harmful alternatives of power.

Some would say that having 3 Orbital Rings for the planet's main power source is a bad idea considering the damage it would cause once they crash into the atmosphere. Which is true, but there are a number of Cold Fusion Plants in each city for back up and if a Ring does fall into the Atmosphere the Rings will disperse into small sections to be burned in the atmosphere. Including the Minor Cities, can't ignore the minor cities because they're minor, and the Minor Cities are also given a number of Cold Fusion Plants for main areas. But Erde-Tyrene is protected by Orbital Defense Cannons on the surface of Erde-Tyrene, along with Orbital Defense Platforms around the planet that uses Magnetic Accelerator Cannons as its main weapon with a number of station-to-ship and station-to-fighter weapons for defense. It is also protected by the Star Core Naval Forces with Fleet 1-7 to keep Erde-Tyrene protected.

The Star Core Naval Forces is a military fleet founded by two women named Fleet Admiral Brynhildr Valkyria who commands the 1st Fleet and Admiral Sarah Grenadier who commands the 2nd fleet. Fleet Admiral Valkyria commands the latest Queen-Class Super Carrier called the Queen of Ragnarok. It is an astounding 58.5km long, 18km wide and 9km high. The weapons on this ship has the latest weapon technology from the Radiant Particle Cannon that uses the Radiant Pulse Waves mixed in with Nuclear Energy, High-Energy Beam Cannons, Plasma Linear Cannons, Radiant Plasma Launchers, Super Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, Ultra Linear Cannons, Lancer, Jericho, and Piercer Missiles, and many CIWS. The Ragnarok has a number of defenses like 5m thick Zero Gravity _Alpha_ Armor, a Multi-Purpose Shield that protects the ship from Heat, Energy, Beam, Electric, Radiation and Kinetic weapons, and Anti-Beam Coating. The Ragnarok is powered by 10 Radiant Star Reactors, with 3 devoted to shields, 2 on the weapons, 1 on the engines, 2 all-purpose and 2 for emergency, suffice to say the Ragnarok will not suffer insufficient power.

The Zero Gravity _Alpha_ Armor or ZG_A_ Armor is an upgrade after XI Krieg figured out a way to create a metal to handle the Magnetic Accelerator Cannons. She took Titanium as the base and then strengthens it at a molecular level in a shape of a honeycomb with the use of H3, while fusing a thin layer of tungsten over the plate of Titanium and repeat the process until satisfactory. This resulted with Titanium-A as a base for all MAC and it held true after repeat fire, but it still have limits considering that over firing will melt the MAC and the ship. Using this technique with Zero Gravity Alloy, it increased its effectiveness from the armor's strength integrity, heat dispersion, kinetic energy absorption, and is by far lighter. This resulted with many ships becoming jet black because of the Alloy's appearance after its process.

The creation of Multi-Purpose Shields is as followed, when you create a weapon, you best create a shield against such weapon.

The Zero Gravity _Alpha_-armor can handle Kinetic and Heat Weapons, which gives ships a Black main exterior, Anti-Beam Coating protects the ship from Beam Weapons, and the Shielding protects ships from other attacks that the armor can't handle. The Multi-Purpose Shields or MPS is an adjustable Shield that can be upgraded to protect the ship from newly discovered attacks. That is if someone is willing to spend time reprogramming them, which will happen since routine maintenance always upgrade or adjust them. The MPS are built in emitters in the ZG_A_-armor that is all over the ship and because of what is powering the Shields, a Radiant Star Reactor, the Shields can recharge very quickly and surrounds the ship like a layer of skin, but they are not powerful. A Super Magnetic Accelerator Cannon fires 750-ton Tungsten slug and is launched at 1% of the Speed of Light, which results in 3,370,000,000,000,000,000 or 3.37 Exa-Joules of Energy. That is about 800,000 kiliotons of force, and the Multi-Purpose Shields can handle a single shot from the Super Magnetic Accelerator Cannon before a second shot will destroy the ship. Despite how powerful ZG_A_-armor is, it can't handle such force from that kind of weapon. Sadly, there isn't a way to defend against Particle Weapons other than shields, the Radiant Particle Cannon will easily blow through any Ship's armor since it attacks at a molecular level, but the shields protect the ship from its radiation, which can be considered a blessing. Electric Weapons and Electric Magnetic Pulses can disable a ship, but the ship's systems and shields protect it from such weapons. All this would seem a bit too much for a ship's defenses, but it is best to be prepared.

The Radiant Star Reactor pretty much revolutionized ship reactors that the old models had to be replaced with the new reactors. But that pretty much fried the system that had to be upgraded, which resulted with an upgrade in the system. This resulted in the Crystallized Quantum Supercomputers, which is a small crystal diamond that is 2 inches wide, but 10xs stronger than its predecessor. It also resulted with the FTL and Dimensional Drive to be upgraded that they now don't burn out the power and can travel 1200 light-years/24 hours, and Sublight Engines have been replaced with Radiant Pulse Engines since Sublight Engines are incompatible with the Radiant Star Reactor's energy, which are now called Radiant Azura Engines and Slipspace Drives. This Slipspace Engines pretty much got rid of the Slipspace and Maneuverable Engines since it is incompatible and uses too much energy, and Gravity Equalizers keep ships equal. Despite not having Sublight Engines, Radiant Azura Engines are by far faster than Sublight.

If anything, the FTL system is more like traveling in Slipstream while the FTL Drive is now known as Translight Engines, which is much more useful than previous methods… and much more cooler.

Inside the Radiant Azura Slipspace Drives and Engines is another experimental product that is a variation of Corona, Red Mercury, called Blue Mercury or Azura. The difference between the two is that Corona powers weapons that give off the red color, with a small amount in the systems, and Azura powers the Slipspace Drive and Engines, which are colored blue. But when bond together it forms into Violet Mercury or Amethyst, which powers the shields. It was discovered that Corona is very volatile and destructive that it pretty much overloads the systems too much that the engines waste a lot of energy, which is why a new product is create, hence Blue Mercury. With Blue Mercury, it is more stable and acts like a filter that it is perfect for the Slipspace Drive and Engine, it also acts like a coolant that prevents the engines and drives from overheating, and this is also used to cool the ship's weapons when given a suitable cooling system. When added together, it forms into Violet Mercury that forms into a powerful repelling energy that is perfect to power the ship's shields and it can be adjusted. With these two new products, ships have become vastly superior.

The Queen of Ragnarok also has a docking bay that has a large number of fighters that were designed by Helena Louise that revolutionized Naval and Air Warfare.

The ZGVF-X12A Valkyrie. **Z**ero-**G**ravity **V**ariable **F**ighter-E**X**perimental Mass-Produced(**1**) Transforming Air/Space-use(**2**) First Generation(**A**) Valkyrie

Helena Louise had spent many years under the Time Dilation System to develop the Valkyrie. She wanted a fighter that can operate fast in space, in atmosphere and on the ground, but can take damage as much as it can give, which resulted with the Valkyrie.

The Valkyrie has 2 Modes, a Mobile Armor Mode which looks like a jet fighter and the Mobile Suit Mode that looks like a slick humanoid figure. In measurements, in Mobile Armor it is 18.4m long, 16.2m wide, and 7.3m high, and Mobile Suit it is 7.5m long, 12.2 m wide, and 18.5m high. The Valkyrie uses experimental Radiant Thrusters, at full throttle they can get the Valkyrie at speeds of Mach 15.1 to 27.7 that only experienced pilots can use the Valkyrie to its full potential. Because the Valkyrie is flying at tremendous amounts of speed, the G-Force alone would put so much stress to the body, which is why only trained pilots can use the Valkyrie's true potential or those who are exposed or can survive such velocity, any weak bodied individual will die under the G-Force alone. The Valkyrie's weapons is an inbuilt Anti-Air CIWS, 2x Plasma Sabers, and 6 Pivoting Hardpoints, 2 on the top centerfold that is on top in MA and on back in MS Mode, and 4 under the wings with 2 arm weapons that are the inner and 2 hip weapons that are the outer, that are used to equip weapon packs for the Valkyrie. It is powered by a Cold Fusion Reactor that gives tremendous amount of power for the Valkyrie to let loose the weapons they are equipped with. For the hull, the Valkyrie has ZG_A_-armor as the hull which is strong enough to withstand planet re-entry, theoretically, and gives the Valkyrie a jet black look. And the Valkyrie's greatest feature is the Neural Sync System that helps the pilot operates the Valkyrie to its maximum capacity, but majority of pilots have only Synchronized with the Valkyrie at 57%. This is apparently good enough to pilot the Valkyrie, from what the instructors have been saying.

The packs that the Valkyrie uses are the Valiant, the Radiant, the Gallant, and the Dauntless.

The Valiant Pack, giving the Valkyrie model number ZGVF-X123A Valkyrie Valiant, is a General All-Purpose(**3**) set up. This pack gives the Valkyrie a 56mm High-Energy Beam Rifle on the right inner Hardpoint, 32mm Submachine Beam Gun on left Inner Hardpoint, a Booster pack to give the Valkyrie an extra boost, energy, and high maneuverability that is equipped on the top centerfold, and 2x Linear Cannons that are on the outer Hardpoints. The Valiant Valkyrie is a versatile pack that majority of Squadrons are equipped with the Valiant Pack.

The ZGVF-X12A Valkyrie Radiant is considered the Heavy hitter of all packs. The Pack has a 330mm Hyper Radiant Pulse Cannon as its main weapon on the inner right Hardpoint with a 56mm High-Energy Beam Rifle on the inner left Hardpoint, a 135mm High-Energy Long-Range Plasma Cannons which is a pair of cannons equipped on the top centerfold that uses both top Hardpoints, and 2x Linear Cannons on the outer Hardpoints. Because of the Cold Fusion Reactor, the Radiant is considered the most dangerous of all packs if left alone. The downside of the Valkyrie Radiant is that all the energy weapons heat up the Valkyrie systems enough that it needs a cool-down time, which is why those who pilot the Radiant must be able skilled with evasive maneuvers.

The ZGVF-X12A Valkyrie Gallant is a pack that is more along the lines of close range combat and only the most daring would ever use this pack. The Gallant can be considered a close ranger fighter's worst nightmare with its plasma blades that it is equipped with. It is equipped with a Plasma Bladed Thruster that gives the Gallant extra speed along with a plasma bladed edge for quick charges to slice through enemies, 2x 15.2m Anti-Ship Swords that can combine into a dual-bladed ambidextrous sword, 2x Plasma Boomerangs that have built in thrusters to be able to return back to the Gallant, which might catch the enemy off guard, and has the inbuilt Plasma Sabers if the Gallant loses its weapons. In Mobile Armor Mode it can slice through enemy forces at high speed using its installed plasma blades and anti-ship swords, or can slice and dice in Mobile Suit Mode, which is why only the most daring would ever use this pack.

Then there is the ZGVF-X23A Valkyrie Dauntless. The Dauntless can be considered a combination of the Valiant, the Radiant, and the Gallant, all built into the Dauntless. On the top centerfold is an experimental Wing Pack called a Radiant Pulse Thruster, this gives the Dauntless a tremendous amount of boost that the Dauntless can reach Mach 36, which is enough to escape a number of planets' atmospheres. On the inner Hardpoints are 2x experimental Variable Combination Beam Rifles that the pilot can adjust the power output of the shot from low submachine beam shots to normal shot and it can fire sniper shots, but to make it a sniper shot the pilot has to combine both to make the shot. On the outer Hardpoints are 2x 135mm High-Energy Long-Range Plasma Cannons that gives the same amount of punch as one of the Radiant's. As for the 2x Plasma Sabers, they are replaced by 2x experimental 19m Plasma Buster Swords that is like the Gallant's Anti-Ship Sword, only that it is a Plasma Weapon and compacted into 2x hilts that is no bigger than a Plasma Blade. Only the most experienced pilots have the privilege to pilot this unit. The requirements to pilot this unit is to have experience in the Valiant, the Radiant, and the Gallant, and have a sync rate of 80% or above, and go through an Augmentation Procedure to survive the G-Force this unit puts out. Even then, those who aren't train to pilot this machine, or be inside, may end up getting themselves killed.

Not many people can use the Dauntless since the Dauntless is considered a Perfect Valkyrie, thou Helena Louise have been spending a lot of time trying to figuring out how to perfect the Valkyrie and figuring out how to give the Valkyrie some Shielding Technology. So far, the Valkyrie doesn't have enough room to put on anything else, which is why Helena has been developing a better design to add more.

The ZGVF-X12A Valkyrie seems to have changed the Star Core Empire's tactics in Warfare since the Valkyrie can pretty much wipe out the enemy. It is considered overkill if there is a fleet of Valkyries flying into the battlefield wiping out all opposition, but like always, Overkill is so underrated. In space, the Valkyrie is destructive; in the atmosphere of the planet the Valkyrie is versatile; on land, the Valkyrie is devastating; and in the ocean, only in MS mode and physical weapons can be used which isn't much. Unfortunately, the Valkyrie can't be sent into all battlefields like bases, close-quarters, and anywhere else where pilots can't fight in, which is where the Marines come in. So the Valkyrie is limited to a number of roles, mainly heavy battlefields where marines would end up getting slaughtered is when the Valkyrie will be sent in.

The Valkyrie's main purpose is to handle colossal-type enemies that no conventional ground or air force can take down. If one is taken down, than it is paid for many lives it took to take that colossal-type enemy down. Fortunately, they are sent to the battlefield to take down an enemy that fits the bill, even then it is a struggle.

The Queen of Ragnarok has 2000x of Valkyries in its bay that it is its own invasion force on its own. Then again, the Ragnarok isn't the only ship in the 1st Fleet.

In the 1st Fleet, Fleet Admiral Brynhildr Valkyria has 1 Queen-_class_ Super Dreadnaught, 15 Matriarch-_class_ Dreadnaughts, 10 Rani-_class_ Battleships, 8 Matron-_class_ Carriers, 20 Contessa-_class_ Cruisers,18 Baroness-_class_ Heavy-Cruisers, 40 Warmaiden-_class_ Destroyers, and 145 Maiden-_class_ Frigates.

Then there is Admiral Sarah Grenadier of the 2nd Fleet. Like Fleet Admiral Valkyria, she has a Queen-class called the Queen of Solace. Like the Ragnarok in size, but that is where the similarities end, sides the design. The Queen of Solace is much more defensive and is more of a Carrier that carries the Star Core Empire's War Machines. It has 4 Radiant Star Reactors devoted to its shields with 2 all-purpose, 2 on weapons, and 2 for emergencies. As for weapons it is entirely defensive base from Plasma Turrets and CIWS, Plasma Missile for coordinate assaults, Plasma Cannons, Ultra Linear Cannons, and High-Energy Beam Cannons, along with a Plasma Weapon that is used for bombardment that pretty much leaves glass in its wake.

The 2nd Fleet is commanded under Fleet Admiral Sarah Grenadier and she has 1 Queen-_class_ Super Carrier, 18 Matriarch-_class_ Dreadnaughts, 12, Rani-_class_ Battleships, 16 Matron-_class_ Carriers, 18 Contessa-_class_ Cruisers, 19 Baroness-_class_ Heavy-Cruisers, 45 Warmaiden-_class_ Destroyers, and 90 Maiden-_class_ Frigates.

As for the 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th Fleet, they are currently protecting other worlds, mainly Home Worlds and Garden Worlds. The 3rd to 7th Fleet aren't as heavily numbered as the 1st and 2nd, which can be considered overkill, but overkill is so underrated, so they are still heavily numbered as the 1st and 2nd.

If the 1st and 2nd Fleet can't handle an invasion force, then the Fortress World of Lunar Terrace, 1 of Erde-Tyrene's moons, will pick up the slack. Lunar Terrace has many bases on the moon, which turned out to have an atmosphere, but has a rough harsh environment. On the surface are many Orbital Defense Cannons, fortresses to protect the Cannons or deploy a counterattack, and Facilities to test experimental wepaons. All around Lunar Terrace are many Military Facilities that have Garrisons of Soldiers, Pilots and Marines to be sent out into combat.

In short, Erde-Tyrene is heavily protected that only an idiot would attack this Core Planet and the might of an entire galaxy is needed to invade this planet. Unfortunately, the Star Core Empire controls ¼ of the galaxy and is currently spreading, so getting rid of the Star Core Empire will be a difficult task to accomplish.

As for Caster herself, she is currently off of Fólkvangr because she needs to adjust to her body, and to relax. Because of the research and high-tier research, Caster doesn't have much free time and she spent most of her time training and experimenting ever since she gained 100% access to Fólkvangr's databanks. She would have continued on looking through the databanks, but she paid the price for unlocking the databanks at the cost of having more Relics fused into her Linker Core.

She started out with the Quantum Relic, later she adjusted to the Absorb, the Refine, and the Healing Relic. The Quantum Relic allowed Caster to understand and calculate at the rate of a Crystalized Quantum Supercomputer. The Absorb Relic allowed Caster to absorb any form of Energy with Zero Point Energy being the main one which gives her an infinite amount of energy, along with small amounts of Solar Radiation. The Refine Relic refines, regulates, and control the energy within Caster's body, so she won't lose control. The Healing Relic is a Relic that heals all of Caster's wounds and uses Zero-Point Energy to heal her body, which she now has an infinite amount.

Later on, Caster received the Conqueror's Relic, the Evolution Relic, the Beast Relic, and the Balance Relic.

The Conqueror's Relic gives Caster a potent presence as if she is the strongest and of high standings, in short, those who are weak will see her as their superior, this relic is a blue crystal. The Evolution Relic allows Caster's body to adapt, to evolve, and to become stronger, it is an indigo crystal. The Beast Relic gives Caster an animalistic magnetism as if she is the Alpha, it is a violet crystal. And the Balance Relic is the center of all Relics that keeps Caster from breaking down or losing control, this is a twilight crystal.

All these Relics combined into her expanded her powers exponentially and her body is having problems adjusting to the power her Linker Core is being put through. As she is, she can be considered a Goddess in walking flesh. But currently her body can't handle that much power, which is why a High-Level Limiter was placed onto Caster so her powers won't suddenly explode or she won't end up killing someone accidently. Her body is trying to adapt to such change that it isn't adapting fast enough. If she didn't get a limiter placed on her, her own body will disintegrate from the amount of power she has. The downside of this is having a body that is struggling to adapt to her power. But the upside of this is that she is not acting like a horn dog, thou she does appreciate other figures and won't mind going down to town on them.

When she got access to the Database, she thought she would be given access to superior technology…

Oh how wrong she was.

The Database is more along the lines of Fólkvangr's history and origin. From what she learned of what little she got, she got pissed off from a feeling that felt like she got cheated, she learned that Fólkvangr is a very old machine. It is considered ancient ancient, if that's even a term. It existed way before the Belkan Empire, which she learned is where the Sankt Kaiser's originated, older then a race that called themselves the Precursors, and was constructed by a being that long passed away, but was by far powerful. From what she learned of who created Fólkvangr, it is someone who's power can literally tear a planet apart, no name or identity, just the idea of its power. But what pissed Caster off is the fact that Fólkvangr won't supply information on its technology, but instead will help make it, once she figures out what Fólkvangr is made of and the type of weapon it is. In short, all those years spending time researching technology to unlock the Database, all wasted to learn of Fólkvangr's history and shady origin. Any normal being would be pissed off by this. It also confirmed her theory that Freyja isn't a normal AI, or a smart AI, she is a Data Manifestation that lives in Fólkvangr's systems that chose a human female appearance to appear friendly and can manifest a physical body, but didn't choose to have one since being in the system is a lot easier than having a physical one. Yeah, she was very pissed, despite being right about Freyja.

Which is why Caster is currently visiting the Erde-Tyrene on a "Forced Vacation", and she took the vacation with a smile since she needed a break and to get away from Fólkvangr, which she felt like it cheated her. Also she wanted to see how the first galaxy is coming along, so she contacted Brynhildr Valkyria to see how she's doing in the Capital. But then she is irked at the fact that Brynhildr Valkyria isn't living in the Capital and is currently living in a Major City of Walpurgis. From the reports, Sarah Grenadier is a Queen and has a mate with 7 children with her giving birth to 3 of them. The Empress of Erde-Tyrene is Kriemhild Gretchen who is a Quantum Neural Engineered Human. Valkyria herself became a Queen because Grenadier and Valkyria are more into military, and she is currently living in a Major City at the edge with a small family, which sounds like a cheap excuse to get away from diplomacy.

So, with those reports, Caster went to visit her firstborn to see how she's doing since the 1st Fleet is docked and she is off duty.

"Let's see here," Caster said to herself as she looked at the address Brynhildr gave her since she contacted the woman before coming to the planet.

"**The Final Match of the Angelic Tournament is going underway!"** Caster turned to a large holoscreen on a way to see two individuals dueling out in hand to hand.

"Huh, looks like Titania Austere made her dream come true," Caster remembered the little girl genius who developed the Angelic Lyrical Project who majored in Robotics and Neural Technology.

Titania's research helped develop the Valkyrie's Neural Sync System and other research. Her research is based on mechanized dolls she called Angels. These Angels can move when someone mentally command the Angel to move with nothing but thought, or the Neurons in the brain. But her research came to a screaming halt when she had problems making the Angel move, but she solved that problem when she developed a modified Radiant Pulse Waves that isn't heavily radioactive and created a Shielded Field to make the Angels move. This resulted into her Worldwide Tournament on Erde-Tyrene.

"_And judging how they are televising a Tournament and people are paying attention, it must be a big thing,"_ Caster thought as she looked around to see many people watching the final match of the tournament.

"**Astrid is unleashing her Thermo Beam!"** the announcer said as an Angel who is dressed like a knight launch a beam of energy that hit its opponent that sent the Angel out of the field. **"And there you have it ladies, Astrid has dominated the Tournament 5 times in a row! Is there no one capable enough to take out the Solar Angel in the next Tournament!? Then we shall see next year in the 46****th**** Tournament!"**

"46th," Caster mouthed before she followed her given directions away from the train station.

**45 Minutes Later**

After a long walk to the given address, Caster is currently looking at a gate that leads to a large mansion with the name Valkyria on the gate.

"She should have told me to grab a cab to get here," Caster sighed before ringing the bell before a holoscreen appeared showing a little girl with glowing red eyes and pure white hair appeared.

"**Hello, you are at the Valkyria residents,"** the girl happy introduced herself.

"**Stella! I thought I told you not to answer the gate call,"** a woman took the child away from the holoscreen showing a woman with white hair and vermillion red eyes. **"Sorry about that, trying to keep her under control is very difficult. So who are you and what do you want? You're not in the military or wearing known clothing style of Erde-Tyrene, so you must be from off world,"** the woman theorized as Caster looked down at her faded black jeans and jean jacket, red tanktop and brown leather boots.

"Do I really look off world?" Caster asked looking over herself as the woman looked her over.

"**Well, you look more like a punk,"** the woman answered back, which made Caster hang her head remembering her maids telling her that she looks like a punk in these clothes, yet she's been wearing these kind of clothes as casual wear. And the beat up backpack doesn't help her either.

"J-just tell Brynhildr that Corona Aster is here," she said to the woman who eyed her a bit before cutting off the feed leaving Caster to brood. "I look like a punk?" Caster asked herself before she glowed into a fusion of rainbow colors and that glow shifted away from Caster before it shifted into herself. She soon began examining herself from her casual wear to her… wild and untamed hair that is only held in check by a ponytail. "No wonder Freyja keeps telling me to brush my hair," she said as she remembered how everyday she would brush her hair and it would appear straight and well kept.

Now, she really does look like a punk… which she liked since that woman in the holoscreen didn't recognize her. Hell, no one throughout her trip recognize her as _the_ Caster.

"That look suits you," Caster turn to the gate to see Brynhildr who looks the same as ever who can now match Caster's current age since she's been on Erde-Tyrene for 350 years.

"Your mate called me a punk," Caster said to Brynhildr who couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, you look the part. At least she didn't recognize you," Brynhildr replied before motioning Caster inside the premises. "So, how is everything in Fólkvangr?" she asked Caster as the two walked up to the mansion, which Caster didn't want to talk about considering how cheated she felt.

"Well, good news is we don't have to worry about that robotic armada since Freyja figured out a way to desynchronized the galaxy off from Fólkvangr's time," Caster told Brynhildr who seemed conflicted since she helped build Erde-Tyrene to face that robotic fleet. Then she remembered she got a galaxy to take over from a homicidal race bent on wiping out all life, so that evens out. "From what I heard, the Stellar Core Empire has already taken over 5 Star Clusters and earned an Empress."

"Yeah, we are currently entering another Star Cluster. We are just waiting for the Exploration Fleet to report in," Brynhildr replied back remembering all the xenophobic aliens she had to exterminate and the hostile ones that attacked without reason. Despite how primitive the galaxy they are in, the locals are very hostile. But then, there is probably that reason why they are so xenophobic.

"I heard that the 5th Fleet was destroyed in the Gargantuan Cluster," Brynhildr gave a tired sigh since the 5th Fleet had many of her friends. "Thou I'm glad you avenged them."

"It was more of a personal reason," Brynhildr replied coldly before the two entered the mansion.

"Mom!" the same little girl recognized from the holoscreen ran up to Brynhildr and looked so giddy at the sight of Caster. "Is she some kind of Super Soldier, or is she an Ace Pilot, or is she the Captain of one of the Dreadnaught ships that are under your command, or is she a secretive operative under Caster's command," the little girl listed as she began saying things that her young 6 year old mind thought of.

Caster looked at the excited looking girl before she looked over to Brynhildr who shrugged her shoulders. "I told her stories about my time in Fólkvangr and how it is the place where the brilliant minds and powerful warriors come from," she answered with Caster sighing.

"I'm an Engineer," Caster answered the little girl who gave a high-pitched scream that made Caster jump at how high that scream sound.

"You're a Tech Master," she proclaimed with an excited look in her eyes, while Caster just gave this confused look.

"Huh, sure, why not," Caster said before Brynhildr motioned the two to a living room with the three sitting on a couch.

"So, how long are you planet side?" Brynhildr asked as she held onto her daughter on her lap to keep her from pestering Caster, thou she figured why Caster is planet side.

Caster looked at the little girl who looked like she wants to hound her for questions before answered Brynhildr. "Until Empress Kriemhild Gretchen's Empress-class ship is finished construction, and from my reports it won't be completed for another 7 years," Caster answered remembered how anything bigger than 100km can't be made in Fólkvangr, so it must be made elsewhere. "Until then, I'm on vacation."

"I would love to be in command of an Empress-class," Brynhildr said with a dreamy look as she imagined herself in command of such a ship that she would use to obliterate her enemies.

"You can, once you become an Empress," Caster answered back with a sharp look in her eyes.

"Why won't you become an Empress mom?" the little girl Stella asked Brynhildr who gave a sheepish laugh before motioning to Caster who knows the answer since she created the Matriarchy System.

"It's because I'm not very good at public relations," Brynhildr told her daughter while secretly keeping out the fact that she doesn't like doing communicating with bureaucrats.

"Yet, you're a Queen. Thou I believe you became a Queen is because of a certain ship," Caster said with a cheeky grin as she then looked behind her to see the woman from the gate's holoscreen.

The woman, most likely Brynhildr's mate, is 5'9" with a slim lean figure, D size breast with wide hips and long legs. She has a healthy pale skin, glowing red eyes, and pure white hair. She has on a black turtle neck shirt and blue fitting jeans that is the same as Casters, which she calls off world clothes, but considering that there are many people who wear such clothes when Caster was walking to Brynhildr's home. With her looks, she would be considered a MILF, something that many in the Star Core Empire would love to be since it is the epitome of motherhood.

"And who is this?" the woman asked in a stern tone that can match Freyja's stern look, but Caster gained an immunity to such looks that she spent many years perfecting from it.

"She's Stella's new bodyguard," Brynhildr stated with a smile, thou Caster immediately recognized that she is absolutely in love with a strong woman.

"_Figures, she always have a thing for strong dominate woman who can stand up to her,"_ Caster thought of Valkyrie who has what it takes to become an Empress since she is the one who can challenge her, thou she is more into relationships rather than ruling. When Caster learned of this, she no longer had to worry about Brynhildr overthrowing her, but her mate is a different story considering she is also a Queen who is aspiring to become an Empress.

"My little star's bodyguard?" the woman questioned before looking at Caster closely. "Do you have your credentials?" she asked Caster who looked over to Brynhildr since she told her to bring a resume of her skills and abilities with an assumed name.

Caster opened her pack and brought out a datapad of her resume. The woman immediately grabbed in and began pacing around while reading the resume.

"Says here you've been living in Fólkvangr since you were born, correct?" she asked as Caster nodded to the half-truth. "And it says you've been an instructor at the Star Core Academy Teaching Mechanical Math, Quantum Physics, Bio-Chemistry, Medical Science, Mechanical Engineering, and Metallurgy. It says you're a member of Stars," she read off before looking Caster over. "Hard to believe that you're a member of Stars," she said as Caster mentally felt a knife go through her chest at that. "And an Instructor in the Star Core Academy," Caster felt another knife stabbed in her. "And a specialist in such fields," another knife stab. "Especially with such clothes."

"_Why won't she just kill me?" _Caster mentally cried while outside she gave an uncomfortable smile.

"Despite your… flaws, you have good qualities to teach and protect my little star," she said before she grabbed a holo-communicator while looking over her references.

"_Oh crap,"_ Caster mentally cursed while she wished Freyja didn't take Gungnir away from her when she is on her forced vacation, as the woman called her reference.

"**Hello, Amelia Scarlet speaking,"** Caster's personal maid answered and she can see that she is wearing a lab coat instead of her maid outfit. Thou Ester can see the white apron and black material underneath the lab coat, which she hoped Brynhildr's mate wouldn't notice.

"Yes, hello, I'm Queen Singen Valkyria, and I'm calling you about a certain Corona Aster," Singen stated as Amelia gained an annoyed look before scowling.

"**Corona Aster!? That Bitch left me before I could learn how to make a Radiant Star Reactor. Now she is on her **_**'Forced Vacation' **_**while leaving me alone to do her work!"** Amelia growled before an explosion went off in her lab that caused her to curse. **"God fucking damn IT! If you meet her, please, make her life a living hell. Now, would you please excuse me, I have to clean up my lab,"** Amelia shut the communication off while leaving a perplexed Queen who only gained more questions than answers from her little interview.

"What did you do?" Stella innocently asked while Brynhildr has an amused look and Caster has an uneasy look.

"I spent a considerable amount of time under the Time Dilation System to develop a Radiant Star Reactor," Caster answered Stella's question earning an excited look. Truthfully, she crotchblocked her by jumping ship and left to Erde-Tyrene without telling her personally maids. Caster looked over to Brynhildr who only shrugged her shoulders, she to is not entirely sure what her daughter is interested in other than her hobbies that resonates around Angelic Lyrical.

"Ok, I made my decision," Singen said looking over Aster before bringing out a datapad and input information on it before giving it to Aster. "Go to this store, buy a set of appropriate clothes, and come back to get to know who you're protecting," she said before waving at her daughter before leaving the mansion.

"So… that's your mate," Aster turned to Brynhildr who couldn't help but smile before handling her a set of keys.

"Sorry to drag you into this, but Singen is a bit protective of Stella," Brynhildr said before Aster waved her off.

"I don't mind, at least I'll have something to do to kill the time," Aster replied as Brynhildr gave a nod before motioning to her daughter and Aster to follow her so she can give Aster a tour of the Valkyria Mansion.

**2 Hours Later**

Aster let out a sigh of relief as she put away her purchase of a business suits that she is required to wear when guarding Stella. She had spent the last hour looking through rolls of suitable attire to wear for her job, which resulted with a black business coat, slacks, vest and shoes, with a dark grey button-up shirt. It took her 15 minutes to figure out her style and preference, 30 minutes to get measured which nearly ended up with a make out session, and 15 minutes to gather and purchase her attire.

With all that done, Aster can go back to the Valkyria Mansion and to get this day over with.

"Can we make a quick stop?" Aster looked over to the back door of the vehicle she was given to use to drive around with Stella and saw her charge giving her a smile.

"_Oh, right, I forgot she came along with me,"_ Aster thought before getting to the driver's seat and revved up the vehicle. "Sure, where to?"

The smile that Stella gave Aster made her feel a bit uneasy.

**10 Minutes Later**

Aster couldn't help but sigh as she looked at the store Stella got her to driver to. It is a store devoted entirely on the Angelic Lyrical franchise from buying the start-up kit, attire for the Angels, equipment and weapons, which made Aster a bit curious, and anything related from instruction manuals and fighting strategies. In the Store, in the back, Aster can see many tables with young woman and children playing on such tables with some of them fighting.

"Is this some kind of hobby?" Aster asked herself as she looked around the store before entering an isle to see Stella looking upon racks, looking for something. "What are you looking for?" she asked her charge who gave a concentrated look while looking at the shelves.

"I'm looking for a suitable energy source," she said to Aster who got a curious look.

"An Energy Source?" Aster asked as she looked over the rack to see types of Energy Sources from Thermo Cores, Hydrogen Cores, Cold Fusion Cores, and a few Prototype Cores. She looked over one box that holds a Hydrogen Core to see that the container is holding an actual working Hydrogen Core that is the size of a small marble. How they made it that small and working is currently flying over her head. _"Whoa, no wonder why I have 100% access to Fólkvangr,"_ she thought as she read over the box to see that it is a centerpiece for something called Armored Cores. "Armored Cores?" she asked out loud since she knows what an Armored Core is.

"Armored Cores, it is an upgrade from Angelic Wars, which is another upgrade from Angelic Lyrical," Stella pointed to an Angel doll with weapons and armor pieces that belongs to a mech. "In order to enter the Armored Core Wars, you have to compete in the Angelic Wars and make it to the Top 10. To get into the Angelic Wars, you have to compete in the Angel Lyrical Tournament and be in the Top 8 to enter. I competed in last year's Angelic Lyrical Tournament and entered the finals, but ended up ranked 9th."

"A 6 year old ranked as 9th, that is an achievement on its own," Aster congrats the girl who shied away and blushed from Aster's praise. "So, is it too late to compete?" Aster asked the young girl who looked excited and went into a frenzy of grabbing start-up kits, types of clothing material, weapons, metal materials, and Energy Cores.

**Later on**

"God, that girl is full of energy," Aster groaned as she relaxed in her own private bathroom that she is provided in the Valkyria Mansion.

After a long day of traveling, getting stabbed with words, getting measured and weighed, purchase some attire while looking after a little bundle of energy, being guided by said bundle of energy while purchasing many Angelic Lyrical and Armored Core purchases, and putting away her purchases in her room, she can honestly say that she is totally tired. Mentally of course.

Now, she just wants to relax in her bath and get some sleep to rest her mind.

"Oh, that's right," Aster leaned up and reached over the bath to grab a large transparent egg that is holding her handpicked Angel, which looked like a miniature manikin.

From what Stella had told her, picking your first Angel is a special process, which Aster noticed when this certain egg has been resonating with her the strongest. Stella said that there are many Deuces, operators of Angels and Armored Cores, have a number of Angels who resonate with them. Only in the Armored Core Wars is when Deuces can use multiple Angels, but in Angelic Lyrical the Deuce can only use one Angel. Since this is Aster's first Angel, she went with the one that resonated with her the most.

"Well, let's get this over with," Aster brought the egg in the bath water before pressing the top that opened up like a flower showing a well-made mechanical doll that looks like a manikin. "Huh, I expected more," Aster said a bit disappointed as she finished up with her bath and got dress.

Once she finished drying off herself and her hair, she put on a bathrobe since she doesn't wear anything in bed. The room Brynhildr provided her is sparse and comfortable enough to live in. She has her own twin size bed, bathroom, walk-in closet, miniature fridge, dresser with mirror, a holographic TV, and a desk, which she using to put together her Angel.

"Let's see here," Aster grabbed her personal holographic laptop system and hooked up a small pad that she had to setup. "Geez, Austere didn't halfassed her work," she grumbled as her laptop is going over the programming, which left with Aster to work with her Angel's appearance.

Aster grabbed the assorted amount of types of hair, which she went with the pure white.

"It's been a _long_ time since I've done this," Aster said holding up a pair of scissors as her inner child is being brought back at the thought of customizing her own doll. "Having long hair can get in the way, so short hair will do," she said from experience as she started cutting her Angel's hair short, thou it seem a hypocrite thing to say since she has long hair, but she has experience with it to not let it fly all over the place.

Once she finished her Angel's hair, she went through the long process of attire and when she thought of attire for her Angel, she thought of Badass. Thou, from her instructions, she has to finish her Angel's programming before she starts customizing her Angel's attire.

"Finally," Aster put her Angel on the pad that soon glowed before a ring from the pad floated above her Angel and formed a barrier that gave small sparks that can't be seen by normal perception, but Aster can easily see such sparks and she can feel the small amount of Radiant Pulse Waves flowing through the barrier. "Who would have thought that a little girl would be so devious," Aster stated remembering the little problem with using Plasma and Radiant Technology.

Using Plasma Technology has a side effect of causing Radiation Poisoning, along with Radiant Technology. Not many people in the Star Core Empire knows about this, and many scientist and doctors have been trying to figure a way to make humans immune to Radiation. There is very little success, but there is a small amount of success that came in the form of Angelic Lyrical and Armored Core Wars. The bases of these two franchises use Radiant Pulse Wave Technology, a refined small amount of it. By exposing a small amount of Radiation to a young individual, they develop a small immunity; with some rare cases of individuals who don't notice that they are absorbing a Star's Radiation as energy in the body, but not enough to utilize. Hopefully in the future, there will be some humans who can use this energy. This in a way helped created a procedure to make humans immune to Radiation, thanks to the daily checkups of those who grown an immunity to it, but developing ways to absorb radiation is still in the works. Which is why only those in the military will get the procedure for radiation immunity, while the civilians develop an absorption for it.

"Alright, program is finished," Aster turned to her laptop to see a screen showing the angel with a stat screen. "Choose your Angel's type, heavy or light weight… light," Aster selected as another screen appeared showing what attributes she should concentrate her Angel in. "Geez, she really did go overboard," Aster selected Speed to be her Primary attribute with Dexterity and Strength her Secondary.

With her statistics selected, the pad glowed red that the inside can't be seen before fading showing a miniature sized lifelike human. This completely amazed Aster since she didn't think that it would be possible for a doll to look like a human. Aster looked it over from its tanned flesh-like skin, pure white short hair that has this natural wildness to it, how warm the Angel's skin is, and how lifelike the Angel's red eyes are.

"Whoa, no expense indeed," Aster noted before she dressed her Angel that looked surprising like the Genocidal Angel she knows of.

Once that was done, she put the Angel back on the pad to finish the process. All that was needed was to name her Angel, which Aster couldn't help but smile.

"Jo."

**Later on**

After finishing up her Angel, Aster tested out the bed she is provided with, which is good enough for her to fall asleep on.

"Ms. Aster, IT'S MORNING!"

With all of her willpower, Aster managed to control herself from strangling the little girl who she is supposed to protect. She looked over the Standard Time to see that it is 730 hours. The Standard Time is the standard 24 hour system, and considering that it is 730 hours, it is way too early for her to wake up and it is still dark outside.

"It's too early," Aster groaned and went back to sleep, but she is being nudge by her young charge who is shaking her head.

"Erde-Tyrene's day is 32 hours, which means that no matter what position the star is in, we are still going by the 24 hour system, no matter how dark it is outside," Stella said looking a little scared of how dark it is outside, while Aster groaned before getting up.

"So, what you are saying is that if it is time to wake up, even if it is dark, you still have to go to school?" Aster asked as she got up while holding her blanket close to herself as to not to flash the young impressionable little girl before her.

"Yeah, mom said it helps the population to get use to the days," Stella said before noticing Aster's Angel, which she went to check out, which is the opening Aster needed to put on some clothes. "Wow, you actually made one overnight," she looked over the Angel to see how wild and cool Aster's Angel is. "She has this bad girl look upon her."

Aster couldn't help but agree as she put on her clothes while Stella is looking over her Angel.

"Black bikini and backless strapped shirt with a white diamond star on front, black fingerless gloves, red leather thigh-length chaps, red leather boots, long red leather coat with black fur lining around the neck, and red long scarf," Stella listed off as she looked over the Angel in hand that gave off such an Aura that felt like her Birth Mother's Aura. _"But this Aura is stronger than Mothers,"_ Stella thought as she put the Angel back before looking over to her bodyguard to see her putting her thigh length red hair in a low ponytail.

"You in the Star Core Academy?" Aster asked as she finished putting on her attire.

"Yes, I'm aiming to become an Engineer," Stellar answered as both left Aster's room and went to get some breakfast before driving her off to the Star Core Academy.

**Standard Time 1300 – Star Core Academy Parking Lot**

"There it is," Corona yawned as she watched the star finally rise in the horizon. "She wasn't kidding, time zones are messed up," she muttered in the driver's seat as to pass the time until Stella's classes are finished.

But in actually, she is just waiting to meet with someone.

A black limo came up to Corona's car and parked right beside her own, before its engine shut off. This resulted with a woman coming out of the front passenger seat who is dressed like Corona, black suit and all, with long black hair with dark blue eyes. She looked around the area for any witnesses, but Corona already knew that the area is clear, since she has 4 Wide Area Searches in the area to watch the area. The WAS spell is such a useful spell to pass the time.

"_Huh, mother must have been working on a Slipspace Drive,"_ Corona noted the woman's eyes before the said woman signaled Corona to enter the limo.

Corona entered the assigned door and sat beside the most powerful individual in the Star Cluster, other than herself.

Empress Kriemhild Gretchen, she is formerly known as Admiral of the 4th Fleet and a Witch.

A Witch is a sort of a different Tier of Soldier that is by far superior to Stars. To become a Witch, they must be a member of Stars and go through the known ranking system of Stars 1 through 5. Unlike Stars, who are known as Special Ops, Witches are revered as myths. In short, they don't exist. They are like Ghosts, Phantoms, Daemons, they are unseen. They do missions that are considered suicide missions and they make it look like a well-oiled machine once they are done with them. All known Witches' identities are unknown to anyone who doesn't have the clearance, not even a number Queens know about them. Only those who are in Fólkvangr's Committee know about them.

"Couldn't we have just meet at the Citadel," Empress Kriemhild Gretchen said, her amethyst violet eyes looking over the 3-point pyramid building off in the distance.

Kriemhild Gretchen, an Augmented Quantum Neural Bio-Engineered Human, is a rare individual. Her amethyst eyes is a rare anomaly that occurs when a mother who is bearing a child has spent way too much time around Radiant Star Reactors and Azura Slipspace Drives, which resulted with the child absorbing an equal amount of Radiation from the Reactor and Drive. She is a standing beauty of 5'6" wearing a black suit with a pencil skirt and high heels, a nice C size cup that shows with her open white blouse, curves in the right places, and oddly long pink hair.

Corona couldn't help but look at the woman's pink hair, which doesn't seem possible.

"Don't ask," Kriemhild stated with a sigh before motioning the driver to take a random path. "Why couldn't we do this in the Citadel?" she asked Corona who couldn't help but smile.

"Because, the Citadel is full of security that I'll be made immediately, and I don't want my vacationed ruined because of all the attention," Corona told to Kriemhild.

"Still, this would have gone more smoothly there," she replied as she brought out a datapad to Corona who looked it over. "It is the Empire's up-to-date Codex," Corona nodded since she wants to know what happened in the last 100 years.

All Corona knows is that the Empire recently entered a ceasefire with a race that gulfed a number Star Clusters in a 30 year war. As for Corona herself, what she did for the last 100 years was training recruits, developing organizations, like the Council, Committee and Command. She created the Stellar Core Empire Defense Force or SCEDF, which is the Empires defensive military force that consists of the Air Force, Army, Marine Corps, and Navy that serves as a joint air, land, sea, and space force. It took Corona a number of trial and errors to create the SCEDF, and it helped the Empires growth. To support the Star Core Empire, Corona upped developed in the Incubation Chamber to produce Clean Humans and Neo-Humans, which now uses 65.3% of Fólkvangr's residents, and she also activated more factories that the entire Starboard Fin is now 100% in use with the Port Fin is in 12% use, this is what is fueling the Empire's Warmachine.

"What of the ships?" Kriemhild asked as Corona pocketed the datapad before leaning back on her seat.

"I have 7 standard Fleets ready and awaiting crew. I just need some Admirals to command them," Corona answered back with Kriemhild grabbing another datapad to look over who is available.

"I have 5 Rear Admirals and an Admiral who can command them, but I don't think a Captain is capable enough to command a fleet," Corona nodded since she was the one who set the system up and knows full well that it takes a skilled and experienced individual to lead a fleet of ships.

"I have someone in mind," Corona took Kriemhild's datapad and showed a roster of an individual.

"Captain Medea 'Minx' Wolfram," Kriemhild read the roster as her eyes became more alert as she read this woman's file and looked at Corona ludicrously. "Are you sure she won't… you know, stab her crew in the back?" she asked Corona of the woman's known habit of stabbing individuals in the back.

"Captain Wolfram is a skilled Officer who scored high in politics and is a master manipulator, hell, she manipulated her enemies to off each other while she finished off who survived. Minx is a born devious tactician that I pity those who are up against her and she provides me a challenge. Besides, when she does diplomatic scenarios, she always ends up on top… even if her opposition end up dead at her feet," Corona said remembering the woman who always has that smile that is just so evil and so innocent when she has something planned for her enemies. God that smile can be frightening, even her laugh. Maybe it was a mistake to make that woman a Captain, but Corona can't deny the scores and results that points out that Minx is someone who'll end up as a high ranking individual. "Just be grateful she didn't become a Stars member."

"Indeed, if she was recruited into Stars, her habits would have got so much worse," Kriemhild read the report of a Spy Game of how Minx formed an unholy alliance with the enemy that resulted with the Neutral party being slaughtered with Minx getting her objection. _"The damage this woman would have done,"_ Kriemhild thought before remembering the Naval Intelligence Liaison or NIL. NIL does operations that benefit the Empire with methods that are considered unethical. Unfortunately, NIL got their hands on Minx and made her the Commanding Officer of Sector VI of NIL, which might be a bad thing, depending on who is up against her and the things she would come up with or the acts she'll commit. Thankfully, NIL is on a very tight leash that anything they do must be reported from every suicidal operation to how they take a shit must be reported. If they do anything that harms any member of the Star Core Empire will result with NILs termination and the individuals execution, since Corona won't take no shit if they do something she does not approve of.

"How is NIL doing? They are not causing too much trouble?" Corona asked Kriemhild who gained a scowl.

"They are… tolerable. The AI that you provided is keeping an eye on them and they are doing things reasonable, thou they do cooperate with the SCEDF," Kriemhild answered before being reminded of a certain individual. "That reminds me, do you know someone by the name of Hex?" she asked Corona who nodded as she gained a questionable look. "I just got a report of Hex taking a Dame-_class_ ship, with an upgraded cloaking system, into the Gargantuan Cluster. Is something going on that I'm not informed?"

"Let's just say, in a couple of years, when a certain ship is finished construction is when I'm going to wipe them out," Corona said with a cold venomous tone that made Kriemhild feel uneasy.

"The Titans," Kriemhild stated remembering of the Titan War that happened years ago that lasted for 20 years with a 10 year ceasefire.

"Yes, the 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, and 14th fleet are on route to the Gargantuan Cluster to meet up with the Advance Fleet. From there, they'll get instructions to attack any of the Titan's ships that exits the Cluster for any reason," Corona said with Kriemhild giving a thoughtful pause.

"Taking the Gargantuan Cluster won't be easy. Those Titans dug themselves deep in their territory ever since we pushed them back," Kriemhild stated.

"I know, which is why I'm having 10 Queen-_class_ ships being built," Corona said, much to Kriemhild's shock.

"10 of them, it took us 20 years to build a Queen-_class_. Once the Queen of Ragnarok was finished, it was immediately sent out to fight the Titans. It is the only reason why we were able to push back the Titans back to the Gargantuan Cluster! The Queen-_class_ takes 20 years to make, enough resources to deplete a planet, and enough crew of a population of a small planet." Kriemhild said remembering how many ships were lost fighting the Titans and how the Queen was able to take down their vastly large Dreadnaughts, which is why most ships are now built larger and faster.

The Titan's technology can be considered primitive, but their purpose makes them devastating. Instead of naval combat, the Titan's ships act like battering rams that crashes through ships and descend into a planet to drop its payload, which were large monstrous creatures whose purpose is mainly to kill. A tactic to handle the Titan's ships is to blindside them since taking them head on is suicidal and having one of their ships landing on a planet is hell to the ground forces. How they pack so many titans into one ship is a mystery, considering the numbers that run out of them. Teleportation is the most likable theory about how they get so many Titans to flood a planet. Having 1 ship can be contained, having 20 is a warzone, and having 100 ships is the damn apocalypse. This is why most planets that are invaded my Titans are glassed; there are too many Titans on the planet to take it back. It would be best to cut their losses, rather than send a task force to their slaughter. A less than was well learned.

"I know, I have Fólkvangr's factories building them. Along with 120 Electress-_class_, 200 Matriarch-_class_, 230 Rani_-class _, 250 Matron-_class_, 300 Baroness-_class_, 700 Duchess-_class_, 900 Vicereine-_class_, 1000 Warmaiden-_class_, 1500 Maiden-_class_, and 2000 Dame-_class_ ships to be built in 8 years," Corona listed off off the top of her head. "That should provide enough of an armada to get rid of those Titans."

"Isn't that a bit… much? Do you have the pilots and operators to have such a fleet?" Kriemhild asked remembering how 10 billion were born in 350 years and that amount is enough to have 8 Fleets, if not more, with full battalions of Marines in them. Now, the Empire has a total population of 12 Billion after the war against the Titans, which came from Fólkvangr. With that amount of numbers, it is probably enough to operate such a fleet.

"Fólkvangr is abusing the hell out of the Time Dilation System, we should have the numbers by then," Corona answered like it was routine when it comes to the Time Dilation System.

Kriemhild could only nod before she turned away and watched out the window to see many women and children running about their daily lives, not worried about the Titan threat.

"I never heard of the Electress, the Duchess or the Vicereine," Kriemhild stated with Corona nodding.

"They were recently designed. The Electress is a Battlecruiser and is similar to the Matriarch, only faster. The Duchess is designed to carry Valkyrie fighters while supporting them, they are like Carriers, but are designed to fight as well which classes them as Assault Carriers. The Vicereine is an all-out Stealth Ship that uses hit and run tactics while acquiring logistics on enemy ships, it is by far the smallest ship we got, beside the Dame, which you know is a Corvette," Corona explained to Kriemhild.

"That pretty much covers the Naval Fleet," Kriemhild said of the well thought out ship designs for the Naval Fleet.

"How are we with ground forces?" Corona asked of the Army, which caused Empress Kriemhild to give pause.

"The SCEDF Army is adequate in their field. They protect the SCE territory with their lives and are great fighters. They have a hard time fighting against Titans, but with the right equipment and weapons they can hold their ground against them," Kriemhild answered not telling Corona of the large number of death tolls in the Army, thou there are many reports of Titans being killed by the Army.

"The Marines?" Corona asked of the Marine Corps.

"The Marine Corps is doing fine. They help the Army out as much as possible and have joint operations with them, along with the Special Forces. The Stars have a high success rating on their mission with many kill counts against the Titans. The ODST are also useful with their help on Intel and priority recoveries, thou there are a few teams missing. And then there is the new Special Forces that were recently finished, the Terrestrial Deployed Shock Troopers," Kriemhild brought a datapad for Corona to read the outline of how the TDST is the answer for taking on the Titans.

"Special Forces that was developed to slay Titans or fight in areas that no normal forces can fight," Corona read of the TDST's Light Armor, Radiant Jet Pack, HF Blades, Parkour Training, Augmentations, Tier II Weapons and Ordinance Training. "Huh, this is actually ingenious," Corona noted, but felt like something is missing. "You said that the TDST is meant to take on the Titans, but how exactly are they going to take on the Titans?" Corona asked Kriemhild who is giving a smile that felt so predatory to Corona while she input data into the datapad in Corona's hands.

"So far, they can keep the grunts at bay, thou they have trouble handling those crazy ones. Even on ground they can slay a Titan with their High-Frequency Blades, but they'll get slaughtered if they go against an Intelligent Titan," Kriemhild answered. "The TDSTs armor is experimental. The first component is a bodysuit that is made out of Titanium Micro-Thread, with the second with thin Titanium Plating that covers the chest, arms, hip, legs, calves, feet and hands, an experimental helmet that utilizes Neural Link Technology for a Heads Up Display with an Air Filter and Supply System, a Jetpack that has an inbuilt miniature Cold Fusion Reactor that powers the suit, and it is Pressure Sealed for mobility in open space. So far, the girls love the armor," Corona nodded as she looked at the form fitting armor navy blue armor that the TDST uses.

Corona looked over other groups' armor to see what they use for protection.

The Army BDU uses the same armor technology, but a bit more armor plating, experimental Magnetic Weapon Holder Strips that are on the back, waist, and legs, and Communication System. Their armor colors vary depending on the environment. The Marine Corps uses the same armor, but is much more armored.

The ODSTs' BDU is entirely different. Like the TDSTs and Army armor, the ODST BDUs are Temperature Controlled and have Thermal Insulation to handle atmospheric entry, the helmet is equipped with Thermal Imaging and Motion Detection, and the HUD is given an experimental Neural Interface that acts as a friend or foe indicator. The ODSTs are the only known group to have the Neural Interface, which is an implant in the skull, and it is only used to avoid friendly fire for the ODST. Their BDU are in black and grey for stealth.

The Pilots BDU is a Pressure Sealed Neural Wetsuit with light plating to protect the pilot and have a thin layer material to protect the wear from excessive G-Force called the Inertia Layer, this greatly helps the Pilot survive great Inertias when piloting. The BDU wetsuit's is made to read the pilot's Neural Circuit so the pilot can operate their craft to its full potential. The pilots BDU color varies from person to person.

The Stars BDU is a combination of the TDSTs' Titanium Micro-Threaded Bodysuit, Pressure Seal, Fusion Reactor, HUD, Air Filter and Supply System, and Jetpack, with the Army's Magnetic Weapon Holder Strips, along with the ODST's Temperature Control and Thermal Insulation, Thermal Imaging and Motion Detection, and Neural Interface, and finally the Pilot's Bodysuit Neural Circuitry. So far, the Stars BDU is top grade and is considered to be upgraded with more experimental equipment. That is if they pass the tests.

"The TDSTs can handle the grunts and provide backup to the army, the Valkyrie are the only units that are affective against the Titans," Kriemhild replied as she showed battle reports of TDSTs that were handling Titan Grunts with their weaponry, ordinance, and maneuvers that confused the Titans with little loss of life. There are few reports of a few TDSTs taking on an Intelligent Titan and coming out victorious, with a few casualties here and there. The TDSTs are in the front lines taking on the Titans with the Army in the back providing backup and reinforce them. So far, the TDSTs are an affective Special Force, second to the ODSTs who are the ones who provides them intelligence.

"What of Intelligence?" Corona asked another question referring to NIL, which she makes sure is kept on a tight leash with strict rules and regulations to follow.

"Not good," Kriemhild said grimly as she remembered the reports she got from NIL. "You remember the Slave ship the 3rd Fleet encountered?"

Corona raised an eyebrow at the mention of the Empire's latest race. "The one filled with Elven Slaves before we encountered the Titans?" she asked back.

The Elven Race isn't something that Corona wasn't expecting, in space of all places.

Before the Empire encountered the Titans, which was 5 years earlier, the Empire came across a drifting ship filled to the brim of 200,000 Elven Slaves. They were mentally broken, malnourished and scared. Immediately the scared Elves were removed from the ship and sent to a Garden Planet to recover. It would seem that the Elves were broken in body, mind and soul that they don't remember what planet they were from, what their names were, and they don't even remember their culture. In response, they were integrated into the Empire, slowly.

The Elves are like Humans in looks, besides the long ears, and vary in skin tone from light pale, fair, light pink, tan, dark tan, ash grey, light blue, dark blue and light violet. Their Culture or Origins are unknown and completely forgotten when they were integrated into the Empire they took up the Empire's Traditions and Systems. If they had a race dispute from the color of their skin, they don't have it now since they are mentally broken and trained to be slaves, so they bonded quite well with each other.

Their integration wasn't easy, it took time and patience, and thankfully the Neo-Humans are born to be patient to handle such delicate situation. Because of their slave conditioning, it was difficult for the Elves to speak without flinching, and trying to give them an education proved difficult. Their broken mentally made way for them to take up basic roles like Maid work, which allowed them to slowly open up. Some Elves began to speak and open up that they started getting a better education, which got them enlisted in the Star Core Academy.

An enlisted Elf proved to be a well behaved recruit, but they only got into Administration and High-Level Handmaiden work, which is another way of saying an Armed Trained Maid.

The Biology of an Elf is similar to a Human that their DNA structure is so similar that they are more along the lines of Human Subspecies, thou the Elven body is 3x durable then a human, a higher intelligence, and longer lifespan. Their biology is so similar that an Elf can impregnate, or get impregnated, by a human that they can give birth to Hybrids. The difference is the slightly longer ear, but shorter than an Elf, and longer life span but not as long as an Elf. There are multiple Elven Hybrids in the Empire, and they are treated equally. The Elves may have a low position in the Empire, but they are seen as part of the Empire, not as a client race since they are considered a Subspecies.

The Elven DNA is easily figured out that the Incubation Chambers can grow Elves to restart their broken race. Already there is an Elven Queen in the Empire with many more who are rising up in the ranks.

"As you know, the Elves are a known race in the Empire and without them we wouldn't need to setup an appointment for a Lifespan Extended Procedure," Kriemhild said of Fólkvangr's medical science and development, along with technological development. "In 45 years, from the 200,000 Elves, the Elf population in the Star Core Empire is over 300 million."

"The 1st Generation, who were slaves, haven't really recovered right?" Corona asked Kriemhild who sighed as she pulled up an image of her personal Handmaiden, who is combat trained, who is a dark tanned Elf with long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and wearing an elegant maid outfit while having a refine appearance.

"Elena, out of the 1st Generation Elves, she is the highest ranking of them," she pulled another image of an Elf with light fair skin wearing a form fitting white Military Naval Uniform with gold medals and service cap over her shoulder length scarlet red hair, and sharp red eyes. "This is Queen Nitra Wrathborne, she is a Vice-Admiral in the Navy of the 6th Fleet, and she is currently the Queen of the Neutra Cluster. Nitra is a 2nd Generation Elf. Both of her parents are Elves who works as Farmers. She grew up with hardworking parents who went through the impregnation process to give birth to her, despite their condition, she is raised in a stable area. She entered the SCA at the age of 15 under her parents' suggestion of getting a good education. Scored high in her tests to take Officer Training and later joined the Navy after she finished training. She became a Princess after she successfully drove the Titans off of Omega Prime and became a Queen when she held the Titans in the Yanran System until reinforcements arrived. Out of all the Elves in the Empire, she has a chance of becoming an Empress."

"That is if we extend our Empire in more Star Clusters," Corona said at Kriemhild's suggestion of putting an Elf as an Empress, which she won't mine. Having an Elf become an Empress will help boost the Elven population and hopefully repair most of the damage they suffered. Even in 2nd and 3rd Generation Elves, they still feel the pain from their enslavement. It may take 2 or 3 more generations until they fully recover, give or take a few generations, but they will eventually recover. "Are there any other Empress candidates?"

"Not at the moment. I know Singen Valkyrie is striving to be an Empress, but she doesn't have much loyalty and experience. The ones who can become an Empress are Brynhildr and Grenadier, and Brynhildr would only become an Empress until she has her Empress-_class_ ship, and that takes years to build. Grenadier… is Grenadier and let's leave it at that. Nitra is the best candidate," Kriemhild suggested as the two enjoyed the ride and silence before Kriemhild sighed as she told Corona something she already knew. "We are about to get hit hard by the Titans," she said grimly with Corona sighing.

"I know," Corona replied knowing of this Galaxy's dangers, which were the Titans. Honestly, she only picked this Galaxy over the Robotic Armada since this one seems to be in its infancy stage, but that proven to be false. She traded a giant armada of robots over a giant armada of walking flesh eating giants. There was no right choice between the two galaxies; each has dangers that could destroy the Stellar Core Empire. The only thing that they can do about this is fight against the Titans. "Any news about the Titans?"

"Initially, no, but after sending scout ships, yes," Kriemhild pulled out a datapad of the galaxy, which marked the Empire's territory, which is about an eighth of the southern part. "This is our territory back then, and this is the Titans' territory," she motioned to the west side of the blue area that covers a quarter of the Galaxy, which was about the South West of the Galaxy. "When the Titans attacked, they hit the Western boarders at once," she showed how the Titans territory expanded into the Empire's. "During the war, we were able to dwindle down their numbers and push the Titans back. By then, we acquired the Titans Territory, along with the South Eastern part of the Galaxy," she showed how the Empire's Territory is now a quarter of the galaxy that was once the Titan's and showed they only have a sliver left with the Gargantuan Cluster is all that they have left. "When the Titans retreated and stayed in their Territory for 10 years, we thought we had them beat, but we were proven wrong."

Kriemhild gave Corona a report of the Slave ship the Elves came in, which was a report of the Ships Navigation.

"We thought the Titans attacked us without reason, but we just learned that the Slaves that enslaved the Elves herded the Titans to us," Corona's eyes narrowed as she read the report of the Ships logs.

It would seem that the Slavers were in fact Humans, that would explain why the Elves reacted poorly to the administrators and medical teams that were trying to help them. The Slavers heard of the Empire and thought of enslaving the Empire, but encountered the Titans, so they ended up fighting against the Titans. Judging by the Captain's logs, they were losing against the Titans. In a last ditch effort to buy some time, the Captain loaded up his ship with what is left of the Elven Slaves and used them as bait to herd the Titans towards the Empire. This in fact work, judging how the Titans attacked 5 years later after the Empire encountered the Elves.

Corona just got another reason to build up her armies and fleets.

"What of these… Slavers?" Corona asked with such fury behind her voice, which Kriemhild noticed immediately judging how she doesn't acknowledge them as Humans.

"When we pushed the Titans back, we thought they were retreating. We were so wrong," she said as she motioned to the datapad that has a report of a ship that went to scout out the Slavers. "I sent a ship to the Slavers' Territory to infiltrate them and gather intelligence, but what they reported back is unsettling."

Corona's mouth hung open as she saw images of destroyed ships in space and many worlds lay in waste. Many cities looked like a massacre had happened in them with much blood and destroyed buildings all over the place. What disturbed Corona a lot was the fact that there are a total of 1349 Garden Worlds in ruin that no life can survive on said planets. In short, there is no way that the Slavers survived the Titan onslaught.

Kriemhild inputted new data in the datapad that showed the Titan's Territory, which now covers nearly half of the Galaxy that extents to the north and into the north east.

"Looks like we're going to need that Fleet in the upcoming Galactic War," Kriemhild stated as Corona looked over the information she is given before coming to an agreement.

"It took the Titans 10 years to take over half of the Galaxy… how is that even possible?" Corona asked as she groaned at the thought of fighting against a dangerous species.

"I may have an idea," Kriemhild gained Corona's attention. "We both know that it takes years, even decades to build a large force, right?" Corona nodded since it took 350 years to populate 10 Billion on Erde-Tyrene alone. "And that is with the help of the Incubation Chambers and the Time Dilation System, so what if the Titans have similar technology?"

Corona mused this bit of information and didn't like the conclusion. If the Titans have similar technology to build up their numbers, the same can be said about their armada. That would explain how they recovered their numbers and destroyed half the galaxy in small time. Not to mention their method of FTL is annoying when they always create large wormholes in open space and come flying out, or in if they are retreating. The Titans' technology is crude and primitive, but very dangerous in their hands. The most dangerous of Titans are the ones wearing armor and using a large cannon that can punch through a Frigate's hull, and they are the ones that lead the Titans. The stupid Titans are the ones that the Army can handle, but when a Commanding Titan enters the field, it is a massacre to the Army. The problem with fighting a Titan isn't their size, numbers or technology, no, it is their damn durability and ability to heal at an astounding rate.

The only way to absolutely kill a Titan is to blow out their spine or cut out a piece of the spine. Even headless the Titans are dangerous.

As for their ships, they are large and massive harden flesh made ships that holds a large invasion force and their weapons can easily destroy the SCEDF ship's shields with one shot, but SCEDF ships are made to be maneuverable. Taking on the Titan's ships are simple, just avoid their main guns and a collision. The best tactic is to destroy their carriers before they drop their invasion force while doing hit and run tactics against the bigger ships. The Titans can't survive in space and will disintegrate in re-entry. This tactic saved many lives and helped dwindle their numbers. If a single ship manages to enter a planet and survive, the Army's resolve and training will be tested.

As for the Titans themselves, they are large green ugly looking thing that screaming 'Kill it with Fire' is appropriate to say. Their skin is like steel and blood is like acid. Just wounding these creatures is hazardous. The average Titan is 16m tall, with one being reported 50m being the tallest and has the appearance of a damn pig, which just makes looking at them worst. And let's not get into their damn smell. Their strength can easily rip a ship apart, their teeth can easy bite through ZG_A_ Armor, and their brutality and endurance makes them damn durable. Those are just the Grunts, but when it comes to a Feral Titan, their damn unpredictable and vicious. Fighting a Grunt is easy, their predictable, fighting a Feral is damn near loonicy. Then there are the Commanders, they are the ones who are reported to be piloting the ships, but on the ground they are damn near difficult to kill. The Commanders wear an unknown metal armor that can protect the Titan from Plasma Blades and Linear Cannons. Most Commander Titans are killed by a ship's Magnetic Accelerator Cannon at 54% or a tedious fight with a Valkyrie or two. The Commander carries a Linear Cannon as its main weapon with a large secondary weapon that is a quad-8-barrel CIWS that literally turns people into mist when hit. It is advised that only Valkyrie and Ships are used to take down these monstrosities, thou TDST are used to provide co-ordinance for ship fire.

Suffice to say, the Titans have the Stellar Core Empire's undivided attention.

"I guess this justifies why I sent Hex into the Gargantuan Cluster," Corona reminded Kriemhild of the NIL operative and the Dame-_class_ ship.

"To hit'em home?" Kriemhild asked with Corona nodded, before a thought occurred. "If we take their homeworld and shutdown their Warmachine, we can clean up the Titans and take this Galaxy," she stated before a grin appeared on her lips. "We have a lot of work ahead of us?"

Corona couldn't help but agree as Kriemhild motioned her driver to drive back to the SCA parking lot where Corona parked her car. Once they got their Corona got out with Kriemhild sitting on the seat where Corona was sitting to give some last words.

"As eventful as our meeting is, but I do wish we could talk more at the Citadel," Kriemhild said as she paused in thought. "In 8 years, the Empress-_class_ ship will be completed, but then I hope the armada will be ready by then. Until then, I hope we are ready," she nodded to Corona who nodded back before the two part ways as Corona entered her given vehicle.

Corona sat in the driver's seat for a while thinking of the news she was just given. She couldn't help but feel exhausted and worry of the future Galactic War, their first one. Once that thought crossed her mind, she immediately grabbed her emergency communicator she had in her watch and activated it. After waiting for a few seconds, Freyja's image appeared.

"_You're only gone for a day and you're already calling home,"_ Freyja said not telling Corona that it's been weeks in Fólkvangr's time. _"So, what's the problem?"_

"How long will it take to build those ships?" Corona asked in a tone that made Freyja stop herself from giving any remarks of how she is calling home early.

"_That's 7200 ships and 10 Queen-class ships, that'll take about a 3 centuries non-stop,"_ Freyja calculated the numbers of how long it'll take in Corona's time. _"And that is roughly 15 years in your time."_

Corona couldn't help but curse as that amount of time it'll take to build her fleet. "How many ships will be built within 8 years?"

"_3,840 ships, mostly Frigates, Cruisers, and Destroyers, or the smaller ships,"_ Freyja answered already figuring out what Corona is thinking. _"You seemed… spook, what's wrong?"_ Freyja's motherly programming kicked in once she saw signs that Corona looked troubled and exhausted. It's only been a day and she seemed mentally tired, and she is supposed to be on her vacation.

"I just got information that there is going to be a Galactic War coming up in 8 years, give or take a few months," Corona answered as she leaned back against the seat.

"_I see where this is going, which is why I'm going to activate the rest of Fólkvangr's Factories and extend the Time Dilation System's limits," _Freyja said with a reassuring smile. _"It may push Fólkvangr to its limits, but I would love to give the ship its all,"_ she said a little excited of pushing the ship to its limits and to see how far she can push it.

"Freyja," Corona gained the AI's attention as she just thought of something. "Is the bridge available?" she asked the AI who nodded since Corona has full access to the databanks and she believes that Corona is capable to command Fólkvangr, but she hadn't looked into that area of the ship yet since the Relic Fusion that would result in Corona's ascension as a Sankt Kaiser and the reading of Fólkvangr's history took her time . "Is it possible for Fólkvangr to leave the Dimensional Sea?" she asked the AI who looked shocked at what she is implying. "And to use Fólkvangr's main gun?"

"_Caster… what you are asking is something that I will never condone on doing,"_ Freyja said with a stern look and her belief in using Fólkvangr as a battleship. _"But I will allow it, judging from your tone and the war with the Titans, this must be a serious matter. Just this once and hope that we'll never have to use the main gun again,"_ she said as she brought up a roster of candidates that she'll train to operate Fólkvangr, which is a total of 5 million personnel to operate said ship. _"In 8 years, I'll have your Fleet ready. Until then, please enjoy your vacation."_

Corona smiled at the AI before she deactivated her communicator and lean back against the seat to take a nap to pass the time. Hopefully she can forget the threat of the Titans by then.

***Knock**Knock**Knock***

Corona groaned as she saw her charge waiting outside the door and she is not alone. At least she has something to keep her mind off the Titans.

To be Continued

And that is the Universe's attempt at killing the MCs growing Empire. Yes, I got the titans from attack on titan and changed it up a bit. As for the elves, I like to think of it as a balancer, the Empire gets Elves as a Sub-Sprecies, but gets Titans as an enemy. To me, it evens out. As for the Titan Technology, those who have an idea of what it is gets a cookie, an Internet Cookie, and from what I hear, it's worth a lot.

Anyways, I'm ending this report, Loa


End file.
